Things I'll Never Say
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Roxas is a mute, he hasn't spoken in 8 years since the night of a terrible tragety, no longer knowing the reason for speaking if no one would listen. Axel is a vampire from a lower ranking noble family. what will happen when Roxas' family come to see him
1. Chapter 1

**Things I'll Never Say**

**Roxas: why are you doing another Kingdom Hearts fanfic when there are so many other casts you have written down on that paper Eli?**

**Axel: so? Who cares Roxie? We get to spend another fanfic together! don't be rude, thank the girl and get back to memorizing your lines.**

**Roxas: what lines? I'm the mute! I have no words to say Axel! It's the point of being a mute!**

**Axel: oh… touchy today are we? I'm sure you'll relax out a bit the minute the cameras are rolling.**

**Roxas: Axel if I were you I'd shut the fuck up. And to the audience; this fic will contain Elizabeth's original characters as well. She doesn't like using some of the KH characters and mixing them up to make them all work with the cast she needs.**

**Me: would you both mind shutting up and get back to your lines? I want to finish giving the rest of my summery if you don't mind. I also want to let people know that: I might have Final Fantasy Characters in here that are not part of Kingdom Hearts, and I also apologies for the slightly crack pairings that I have for Axel's parents."**

**Axel & Roxas: alright Eli… we'll go memorize our lines.**

**Axel: wait a minute? My parents are crack? Why not Roxie's for a change.**

**Me: Shut up and fuck off Axel… Alright, now that that's taken care of; there is the summery.**

** Roxas is a mute, he hasn't spoken since October, 13th, 2000; when his family was brutally murdered in front of him. He gets bumped from foster home to foster home for the simple fact that no one wants a child that wont talk- though our parents may have us think otherwise. On the last day of school, graduating Roxas is being moved again, sent to live with the head detective on his parents unsolved case- the man also being a friend of the family for years.**

** Getting to the detectives house, Roxas learned he knew very little about his life in actuality. All will be explained, but in good time.**

**Story:**

It was the last day of school, I'd finally done it- made it through a whole 12 years of school- well, I'd made it through ten years since I was graduating early; and it was not an easy thing to do. I managed to skip grade three and then grade eleven, but one thing that I always wanted… one thing I truly wanted, was a reason to talk again.

I hadn't said a single word since October, 13th of 2000- yes, I had the date memorized, I just… had nothing to say. There was no reason for me to tell the police what happened, they figured it all out with forensics and the written statement I gave when the officers asked me questions.

It was a normal day for me, as normal as it ever got; people would try and make me talk, do anything to make me talk really. Some people would poke me, others would toss pieces of paper at my head, maybe even stick their legs out in the hallway so I'd trip and scream.

"Hey! Roxas! Wait up!" I stopped in my tracks, turning around and seeing Sora running up behind me, big annoying smile on his face as I just rolled my eyes, turning towards my locker again and starting on the combination.

"Hey… aren't you excited about the Grad ceremony today? Its our last tutorial and out last hours of truly being in school before university." I just shrugged as Sora started rummaging through my bag, truly being one of the people I didn't care since I knew he was going for the stupid pocky I always kept in there.

"Ha… found it." he smirked as he pulled the box out, offering me one like it was his to offer. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the box away from him, pulling one out and handing it to him. "Awe… am I being punished Roxas? Did I do something bad?" I shrugged again, stuffing the box back into my bag and pulling it out, making the entire locker as clean as the day I got it at the beginning of the year.

"I'm sure Mr. Gillfred will be happy to see us for the last time, I have no idea why he has such a problem with us… I mean; yeah you don't talk, but there is no real reason for him to be such a jackass." I just shrugged again, honestly; what was there to say to that? What was the point of answering a question like that? And people wondered why I stopped talking.

We got to the large science room and Mr. Gillfred smirked at us. "Well! Look who decided to join us class? Roxas and Sora. Aren't they the best students ever? Straight A's in all their classes, stylish look, bad-ass attitude and always late! Sit down boys, we've got some stuff to go through as 'end of the year activities' and I want to get started." I only rolled my eyes and I let my bag hit the top of our table; making a large bang in the process that had most of the girls jumping. What did he think we were doing? Moving to the back of the room to walk through the wall?

"Alright, now I have here the paper from the beginning of the year; where we all wrote out something positive about the people in our tutorial… and we're going to do another one today after the year, to see how much our answers have changed on our views. First up Roxas… and since I know you wont talk I've written names out on the board, just write down the first thing that comes to your mind when you look at a name before the rest of the class prepares."

I nodded, getting out of my seat and moving to the front of the room, knowing that what I was about to do would be nothing more then another tick on the long line of mishaps I'd had during school for the simple fact that I could get into trouble.

Jessica; bitch. Harvey; asshole. Natalie; don't care. Michael; dick-head. Katie; twat… etc. etc. the basic thing is the moment the teacher noticed what I was doing… well; I was asked to kindly go down to the principals office as all the girls decided to start throwing their own curses at me.

I did nothing more then grab my bag, smirking at all the older students and heading on my way; as far away from the stupid classroom as I could get on my way to the roof.

People always thought that I acted out because my parents died and I'd seen it- well, people who knew. But most people thought I was just an asshole. When I didn't talk while I got groceries the cashier would just think I was rude, when I didn't talk to the bus driver he'd make extra sure to not stop at my stop, waiting until the next bust stop to finally pull over and open the stupid doors.

The roof had such a gorgeous view; if they had known about the view I doubt they'd have put a stupid school with no windows facing east there. Something better would have been placed there… maybe a art gallery, or an observatory. The harsh cliff directly beside the building was something I'd been sketchy about at first, not wanting to go to a high school where some kid might get pissed and throw me over… but the lack of windows and the fifteen foot high chain-link and barbed-wire fence prevented that.

Around five o'clock the best sunsets could be seen from that spot, unfortunately at only ten after two the only thing to be seen was a forest and some clouds- still a magnificent view- I'd based many art projects off the single view.

I let out a sigh, knowing that I had to leave if I wanted to make it back home and get packed so I could move out that night to my newest location for another two years- I was counting down the days until I'd be allowed to move out on my own, knowing that I'd rather be silent and alone then silent and with people.

With a huff I started my trek home, knowing I'd have to pass Sora's house to get to my current house.

My hands were stuffed in my pockets, my headphones in my ears blasting _Your Gonna Go Far Kid _by _The Offspring_. Wondering just how long it'd take to get all my stuff packed up and ready to go, I could probably have beaten my own personal record of everything in one hour.

"Roxas! What are you still doing out? shouldn't you be getting ready? don't tell me the principal said you couldn't go to the ceremony."

I shook my head, letting out a sigh as I walked passed Sora's house, the bouncing brunette hopping out of his house and up to me. I grabbed a pen out of my pocket and grabbed his hand.

'I'm leaving. Skipping out of here and heading off again. This is my last day in Hollow Bastion.' Sora looked shocked as he read the words on his hand, shocked.

"What do you mean your leaving Hollow Bastion? Where are you going?" I shrugged again as I began walking again, wondering if the brunette would follow me all the way to my house and skip his convocation to ask me questions I wouldn't answer.

I let out another sigh "What do you mean you don't know? How could you not have told be before?" Sora being more annoying then ever. I gripped his hand again and started writing 'I didn't think you'd care… its not like anyone would miss me anyways, you'll be fine the moment you realize that I'm not interesting.'

"No I wont! I'll miss you, of course I will!" I just rolled my eyes so he could see and let out a huff as I turned back towards my house, determined to get back to my house as soon as possible.

Sora decided to follow me back to my house, blabbering the entire way about how it wasn't fair that I hadn't told him. I wanted to scream at him, simply to tell him to shut the fuck up, but hey; what was the point to just give him the satisfaction of breaking my 8 year speechless streak.

I hopped up my front steps two at a time, stuffed my key into the lock and the moment I got into the house I slammed the door in Sora's face, hoping to get it through the boys head that; yes, I knew he was gay, yes, knew he had a crush on me, and no was not interesting even if I was gay as well.

The stupid brunette knocked on the door and I let out a sigh, opening it back up and looking at him as sternly as I could.

"Roxas… why did you close the door on me?"

I gripped his hand and started writing with my pen again 'You need to get to convocation. And I need to get packed.'

"Fine… but at least give me your email, then I'll give you mine." I let out a sigh and nodded, looking for an empty space on his arm before writing again; '' I smirked as he only scoffed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he grabbed my pen and hand. "I'll just spam everything until I get a reply then. Hope the first part is correct for the same of the world Roxas." I only shrugged again as he stopped writing.

"Alright… I'll talk soon Roxas… be safe wherever you go alright?" I nodded, looking into his deep blue eyes almost as bright as mine. He smiled, moving quickly as his lips pecked my cheek before he spun around and left the house before I could clobber him.

I let out a sigh, reaching up and closing the door, moving my hand to my cheek and feeling the spot he'd touched, wondering if the odd feeling was kin to attraction or just annoyance that I had to wash my face.

I let my bag drop to the ground, determined to burn it and all its contents the moment I got to whatever new place that Detective Terk- the man working my parents case since it happened and who was a dear friend to my family and I when we were still intact -came to pick me up like he did every time.

I'd moved fifteen times, that is fifteen different houses in eight years, yeah, I got around a lot. Two houses a year since this would be my sixteenth house- ironic since I was turning sixteen in four months.

I hopped up the stairs two at a time, passing the stupid yapping rat-dog on my way and shutting my door on it. I stuffed my iPod onto the iHome I had, determined to make my packing time go by at least with music, thinking about a nap once I was done packing up the three drawers of clothes, the bed-set my electronics and finally the few things I had in the bathroom I'd been given as my own.

Forty five minutes later I let out a deep sigh, glad that I'd finished in under an hour, everything packed up in one large duffle bag for my clothes and bathroom supplies, a briefcase for my electronics and another duffle bag for my bed sheets.

I flopped down onto my bed, completely bare and I closed my eyes, wondering if I could manage to get a nap before my 'family' came home or Detective Terk came to pick me up.

(o.o)

"Roxas… wake up… Detective Terk is here for you." I jerked awake, feeling the hand on my arm, shaking me.

"Oh! Sorry Roxas. Detective Terk is downstairs waiting for you." I nodded, rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I tried as hard as I could to get my heart to calm down in my chest.

My 'father' nodded his head and turned towards the door, grabbing up my two duffle bags and walking out. I shook my head and grabbed my fully charged iPod off the iHome. Unplugging the machine and stuffing it into the briefcase with the rest of my electronics.

I grabbed up the rest of my stuff and hopped down the steps, giving a wide smile as I noticed Reno Terk standing by the door, classic smirk on his face and his hands stuffed in his pockets, talking with my current keeper about where he was taking me I supposed.

"Hey, there's the little bugger. How you been Roxas?" wide smile as he took one hand out of his pocket and waved at me. I just nodded my head and walked up, setting my briefcase down on the floor and looking around the house thinking if I was missing anything and not seeing anything.

"Alright… have a good one Roxas. You know we're always open if you need us." I nodded again, giving the man I'd called keeper for half a year a smile and nod before grabbing one duffle bag and my electronics before following Reno who'd already grabbed my second duffle bag.

Reno and I had texted and emailed each other for years after everything happened, I'd even spent the first month with him because I'd scream and cry if they tried to take me away.

I set my things down into the trunk of the car, keeping my iPod with me and moving to the passenger seat with a bright smile on my face, knowing that anytime he picked me up for anything it meant ice-cream. So many times I'd texted him and asked if he could drive me back to Twilight Town so I could go to the graveyard and visit my parents graves, he'd close to dropped everything, taken the hour to drive down and get me, just to drive back for an hour of me sitting on the cold ground, eyes tear filled as I looked at the delicately carved names, Reno always just standing behind me a ways, or being right there when I really needed the shoulder. It was comforting that I knew I could count on him for anything.

The moment Reno sat down in the car he flipped on the switch for the music, already on the channel we both enjoyed since our car rides to new places started.

"I got a call from your school today… now, what makes you think that your family would get so angered about that they'd have the school call me? A little old police officer from five towns away? Just to make sure that you get a scolding about name calling… at your age Roxas?"

I only smirked, Reno's 'scoldings' would be no more then telling me something I did that was wrong, or something I did that wasn't right and nothing more. He'd simply tell me I did a 'no-no' and then brush it off with a chuckle.

"So… you still drink chocolate milk-shakes… right Roxas?" I nodded as he looked over at me, bright green eyes contrasting exceptionally with his red hair and the bright blue sky; green goggles on the top of his head standing out more then normal thanks to the high color contrast.

Reno smiled as he pulled up to the closest Dairy Queen getting to the drive thru and rolling his window down with the power button.

'Hello, Welcome to Dairy Queen… what may I get for you?'

"I'd like two of your largest Chocolate milkshakes." he looked over at me as the person agreed, said how much it would cost and then rolled forward to wait.

"So, how's school treating you Roxas? Got your diploma on hand?" I shook my head, reaching into my pocket and grabbing out my paper and pen.

'Nah, convocation was today, I missed it to pack. No problem though, It'll be sent in the mail. I just have to email in with my new address.' Reno nodded and I set the paper down, knowing there was never much to talk about with him, just comfortable silence.

"So; Roxas Martin… do you know where you are to be going from here?" I shook my head, pulling my legs up to my chest in my 'classic ice-cream pose' as he called it. "You don't? how odd… here I figured your magnificent brain would remember everything I said." I gave a fake scowl and he scoffed.

"Fine, I'll tell you when we get there… I'll keep it a secret until then though." I let out a scoff and rolled my eyes slightly, there were always times when he wouldn't tell me where I was going, just to take me to a new town that I didn't know completely.

"You know as well as I that its not safe for you to stay in one place… with that lunatic man out there who killed your family its no wondering we don't make you-"

I nodded in agreement as we continued driving, going to the new destination as we always did.

(o.O)

An hour of straight oldies music, seat dancing and ice-cream was something I'd missed. No one in Hollow Bastion seemed to really care how things worked on my time, they all had a certain schedule that couldn't be changed; everyday the same thing, never changing… it was horrible.

I noticed the streets Reno Drove, the exit from the highway he took, the wonderful and horrid image of the buildings and streets I knew so well again; we were in Twilight Town.

I looked over at Reno, wondering why he'd bring me back, why I'd be placed with a family back in the stupid city that had everything to do with my parents death and the fact that I never liked being there if I wasn't at his house.

"Don't look so upset, I promise you'll be fine with what's going to happen… do you have any questions Roxas?"

I pulled my paper out again and scribbled out 'How's your wife and sons doing?"

"Yes… Tifa and Axel, I only have one son… and their doing really well. He's about your age actually, but he's still got a week of school that he's pissed about." I scoffed, knowing that any teen would just want it to be done with. "Their actually excited about seeing you again, and I'm going to warn you now; Tifa is going to hug you, so don't be mean, alright?" I nodded once, knowing that the woman liked giving me hugs calling me a 'small plushy of my dad' having been friends for years.

I watched the scenery pass by, noticing that Reno was taking a different route from the direct route to his house if we were in fact going there. "Don't worry Roxas… it'll be fine, I promise you that you'll be pleased with the outcome." I nodded gradually, trying to figure out where he'd have me put in Twilight Town, mentally going through who lived there and who would be willing to take in the kid who's parents were brutally murdered in front of him.

We remained silent again, me just looking at the scenery, watching to see what had changed and what hadn't, things that'd been removed altogether in some places.

I'd finally noticed that we were getting close to his house, the large white houses becoming more and more like his. I could just close my eyes and picture it; white picket fence that I'd run passed with blue and red paint on my hands, effectively painting it a multitude of colors. There were large balconies on every bedroom window, the porch of the house was grand, giving the house a very mansion feel. The color of the house was at one point white, at another point a rusted red color, shingles on the roof always black and the backyard was so huge it could fit three Olympic swimming pools. I loved coming over as a kid with my parents, bugging Axel until he played with me, never having to work too hard to have him play with me- though getting him to go swimming with me in the one pool that they did have was impossible.

"Hey Roxas… not falling asleep on me now are you?" I shook my head as I opened my eyes the image of Axel and I playing vanished as I looked over with a smile, hoping that my silence wasn't something that was getting on his nerves.

"Alright then… because we're here." I looked around and noticed the big house, seeing the steel blue paint covering the house, giving it a very new ages look. All the upper windows were open and white curtains fluttering out of the windows into the summer wind weeks early for when it'd be needed for the beach.

A smile broke out across my face as Reno stopped the car, he turned it off and we both climbed out, me not bothering to grab my things for the brief visit as I jogged up to the front door.

I barely knocked once before it was opened and I was being encased in a tight grip that Tifa never seemed to loose, no matter how many times I saw her in one day. She'd always give me the biggest hug if I needed it.

"Roxas! Its such a pleasure seeing you again! I missed you so much! How have you been? I hear you graduated early, and I'm so proud of you! Come, come… tell me how everything went." it saddened me that every time I came over she expected me to talk, but I knew that on the inside she was just checking to see if I'd broken out of the habit.

We spent a moment looking at each other, me apologetically and her expectantly before she nodded with her smile. "You can type all about it in a moment… we got a new system I think you'd like; a wireless transmitter set up to our TV to a laptop we've got…whatever comes on the laptop screen when its turned on will be right there on the TV. Come, I want you to try it out."

I was shocked for a moment before I kicked my shoes off, setting them neatly down and following her into the familiar living room. The house always smelled like Christmas to me, something I hadn't experienced properly in a long time. The family either wouldn't bother with even trying to have a Christmas or they'd send me off for the day to mope around in the park like a freaking homeless kid. Though, I suppose I was homeless, I didn't have anywhere to call home.

Tifa motioned for me to the couch and I walked over, taking my seat and letting out a sigh, sinking into the soft cushion that I had missed so much since the last time I was there- over a year before that.

"Alright Roxas; take this… and just let me turn the TV on." I nodded and took the laptop she'd handed me. I set it on my lap and looked at the large screen, seeing my reflection on the screen.

"Alright Roxas… try typing in a Word window." I nodded and my fingers flew over the keys, not sure what would happen as soon as my fingers stopped.

"Yes! It works. Reno! Come in here and see this! The computer and projector system works!" I looked up and noticed the computer screen on the TV, everything I'd typed out was on the screen.

"Wow… Roxas… you're a poet. 'To love a beast is to love ones own horrid habits. And to love ones self is to be a narcissist. So loving a beast is better then loving ones self, because you can run away from a beast, but not yourself.' its absolutely beautiful, I love it."

I just smiled up at Tifa, noticing that she looked over towards the door with a smile. I turned myself and noticed Reno shuffling into the door with all my stuff, plopping it down with a loud huff before he straightened up, cracking his back into place and looking over.

"You know… the least you could have done was help out a bit Roxas, oh! I see Tifa's showed you the computer system… pretty nice, huh?" I looked from Reno's smiling face down to the pile of my stuff at his feet before turning to Tifa and seeing her kind eyes travel between Reno and I the way I was looking between them.

'What are you talking about? Why is my stuff inside if I'm just going to have to lug it all back outside?' Tifa turned to the TV before her smile vanished and she looked over at Reno with a harsh glare.

"Reno Terk! How dare you not tell him! You-" she stopped herself as she picked up a pillow and chucked it across the room, hitting Reno in the head and making him stumble backwards despite the fact that he was holding his hands up in defense.

"Hey! I was going to make it a surprise! Stop pelting me with pillows!" a large smile crossed his face as I watched Tifa throw another pillow, much harder then I thought she'd be able to. I mean, I knew she was strong, but not that strong, there was almost a crater in the wall where the pillows were hitting.

"Will you at least let me tell him then?" Tifa stopped throwing pillows, making me wonder where they had all come from.

"Then explain Reno." Tifa fell down into the couch across from me, her fingers reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose as Reno let out a sigh and started collecting the pillows and tossing them back into the living room.

Reno walked into the living room and sat down beside me, his mouth still in a wide smile

"Roxas… I know your expecting me to take you to another extravagant city, to a new home that you'd have to get settled into and a new town, all that fun stuff. And well, its just not going to happen anymore. I knew that after twelve I really should have done this; but I've given up being the head Detective on your parents case, and I'm offering that you live here. We've actually already have legal custody of you.

"I promised your parents before you were born that if anything happened to them, I'd take you in at Sixteen. it's a little hard to explain, and its going to take a few days to get the whole story out so you can understand it properly… but I swear, this is something that'll be good for you. Promise."

I just looked at the two for a moment, going back and forth between the two smiling faces, completely shocked. Reno was just smiling at me, his classic smirk gone as he watched me with his kind green eyes.

"Anyhow… once Axel gets home he's going to show you up to your room and help you get all set up before we do anymore explaining… we'll hook your computer and any other devices up to the WiFi, and you've got free reign of the TV. Kitchen, the theater room is where we last left it and if you want you can go swimming- the one place Axel probably wont bother you."

I nodded and turned the Computer off, watching as the TV went right back to normal satellite. The two characters chasing each other around like a Saturday morning cartoon.

I nodded as I set the computer down, pulling my piece of paper out again and moving it so Reno could see what I was writing.

'You remember our talk about being gay… right Reno?'

He just smirked. "Of course Roxas. And don't worry, the other two don't know. I'm good with keeping secrets. Now go have some fun, alright? Curfew is six o'clock if you leave the house just make sure your back by then- though you might want to wait for Axel, the town has changed quite a bit." I nodded as I stood up, looking around the house and wondering what I was going to do, what there was to do, with or without Axel around.

(~.O)

The sky was so blue, something I just loved to look at, I hadn't gotten a chance to look around the house for the entrance to the roof yet, so I didn't really know what the view from the Terk home.

Cloud watching was a good thing, so many different things could hide in one simple cloud, and so many different clouds could pass by on a windy summer day.

"Hey Roxas!" suddenly a head popped up above me, flaming fire-engine red hair, a mix of emerald green and acid green eyes looking down at me. Two purple colored upside down tear drop marks under the green orbs making me focus on his eyes more, not freaking out like he'd obviously intended; a good thing about being silent was I heard a lot.

"Well… at least you didn't freak out completely." a smirk much like Reno's crossed the red heads face, I recognized him as Axel; I'd seen him enough to know that he was two years older then me and stopped talking to me for almost two years.

"Still not talking huh? Well, mind if I join you?" I shrugged, wondering if the red head was going to say anything else as he shuffled around until he was comfortable beside me, his elbow touching mine and one of his knees angled so it was bumping mine.

"So… this is nice… I haven't seen you in a long time Roxas, how's your schooling going?" I just shrugged, making sure that Axel could feel it in his elbow. "I'll take that as a good thing then… want to just watch clouds in silence?"

I sat up and looked down at the red head, his hair spiked out behind his head and pooling where it touched the soft grass. I nodded at him and he only gave a smirk in agreement before he gave a single relaxed nod.

I lay back down and let out a sigh, watching as a ship passed above us, sails and everything as it was blown across the sky into the next town over.

"Roxas, this is boring… can we do something else?" Axel sat up and put his head back in front of my face, smirk on his face, raising a hand and playing with the skin underside of my forearm.

I only shrugged as I sat up as well, grabbing my paper and pen 'What do you want to do?' Axel took and read the paper before grabbing the pen too, scribbling out his own answer.

'I don't know, go to the mall and get you some new sheets for your bed… pick out paint colors, watch stupid people shop, go bug my friends that I've got a new sexy roomie?'

I blanched slightly at that, his smirk turning from playful to sexy for a moment before he scoffed and got up. "Course not, common Roxie… I'll show you up to your room first so you know what your going to be working with." I just nodded as he stood up, moving to get up myself before he thrust his hand in my face.

I timidly took his hand and allowed him to pull me to my feet, much easier then I'd thought he'd have been able to. The moment I was on my feet I felt his hand squeeze tighter before he let it go.

I had no idea what the hell was up, I thought Axel was a player straight guy who would never flirt with a guy. So he was either pulling my leg, he was gay too, or he was just obnoxiously straightforward and playful with people.

I followed him into the house, my hands in my pockets and my eyes turned to the skies… and Axel. It was hard to deny it; the guy was fucking sexy his slightly ripped blood red shirt- just two shades off his hair color. Black skinny jeans hugging his butt like they were made for him and the bands around his wrists brought out how delicate his hands looked.

"So Roxie… you wanna see your room right?" he looked back at me over his shoulder, smirk that I figured was permanent. I nodded and he stopped, making me walk up beside him. "I like walking beside people Roxie… now smile a bit will you? Its cant be that bad living in our house right? After all the camping trips and all the dinner dates you'd think your be happy."

I just nodded, letting my face take on a slight smile as I followed him inside and passed the dining room, passed the kitchen and to the grand staircase.

"Hey… where are the two of your going?"

"Up to Roxas' room. Want to show him what he's working with so we can go to the mall and grab some paint. Maybe some bed sheets that'll fit the bed you guys decided to put in there."

"Alright… don't take too long Axel, we want to take you guys out for dinner when you're ready to head out."

"The SUV or separate cars?" Axel stopped on the stairs and looked down at his dad in the living room.

"Separate cars of you guys are going paint shopping. And make sure you help Roxas take his stuff up to the guest room until we're done painting his room, alright?"

"Kay dad. Roxas, keep heading up and stop on the third floor, I'll be right behind you with the bags." I turned to follow him to help but he just held his hand up. "I can do it myself Roxie. Just head up and I'll be right there."

With a glare I stomped down the stairs passed him and grabbed my electronics and one of my duffle bags, stern expression on my face as I walked passed him again, catching the sexy smirk on his face again as I made my way to the third floor.

The house's smell changed as I went up, from the bright happy smell of the main living area, to a more sophisticated sent on the second floor where I knew Reno and Tifa had their room, and the third floor- a place I hadn't gone since Axel and I were kids -the smell got more musky, a sent strictly Axel, cinnamon and peppermint, with a slight hint of a fire-like sent.

I wanted so deeply to take a deep breath and never let it out; but I figured that Axel would notice. I waited as he came up behind me, flipping the light switch on and motioning to the last room, passing me in the hall and walking in the door.

"My room is right across the hallway, you've got a balcony, and you can put whatever color you want on the walls, more then one color if you want even., everything is actually for you to change. And unfortunately right now because your in the guest room you only get a front yard and street view. But your room… if beside mine." Axel dumped my stuff down and moved back out of the room, grabbing my hand and tugging me to the door beside the one he'd pointed out as his.

"This is the room you get to change as much as you want, mom and dad are even willing to change the carpet if you want." I nodded walking into the room behind him and noticing that it was bathed in the color of a deep orange and purple sunset. The walls were white, but the light coming from the setting sun was just glorious.

My eyes were drawn to the balcony and I moved across the room quickly, opening the white gossamer curtains and opening the doors, seeing right away the sunset I'd missed for over eight years.

It looked like the sun was saturated in gold and love to Roxas. He'd spent so many days worth of hours just sitting on his roof with his parents, watching the same sunset from there, the same sunset that was in every town, but was just better in Twilight Town, I hadn't found a better sunset then the one found in my home town.

"You look happy… care to explain why on paper?" I turned around with a smile and nodded, pulling my paper and pen out 'The sunset is best in this town. I haven't found a better one.' he only smirked as he read the paper.

"Well, I feel honored to live here then. I've only traveled, but never really thought about the sunset from different places. I always thought it was the same everywhere." I only rolled my eyes, trying my hardest to not get pissed at him for saying that.

"So, do you know what colors your thinking about?"

'Can I have more then one? Like a mural?' my writing slightly messy as I tried to write it quickly.

"Probably… thinking about a piece of artwork or something? You an artist Roxas?" I just shrugged not really sure on how I should answer.

"Alright then… we'll head out now and get you your paint, and bed spreads." I nodded and followed him again, paying attention when he pointed out the bathroom and where his parents room was if I needed them.

(_)

The moment we got back into the house I let out a contented sigh, it felt so nice being inside a house I was allowed to call home. Axel was determined to carry the paint and the new sheets I got, I won out and at least got to carry my new sheets.

"So, we can get painting tomorrow and then you'll be in your own room in no time." I nodded as we turned to the stairs.

"Roxas… are you home?"

"Yes dad, we're back!"

"Roxas! You spoke, I knew you- oh, Axel… stop speaking for him." Reno rushed out of the living room before scowling at the red head.

"Well sorry… but I doubt he would have answered."

"Fine. Axel, go put the stuff upstairs. Roxas, if you could come in here, there is something we need to tell you." I looked at Reno for a moment before nodding and handing Axel the bags I had been holding, getting nothing more then a smile from him as I turned towards the living room and walked into the living room with Reno.

Tifa was sitting down on the couch, a kind smile on her face, hands folded on her lap and one of her legs under her in a comfortable position.

"Please Sit down for a moment Roxas… there is something your parents wanted us to give you." I nodded, moving over to the love seat and sitting down right away, not about to miss an opportunity for something my parents wanted to give me.

I curled both my legs up to my chest and looked at Tifa and Reno expectantly, waiting for what they were going to say.

"Hey… no one started without me right?" Axel plopped onto the love seat beside me, making me tilt to the side so I was leaning on him, still in my little ball shape.

"Roxie…even if you like me and all… I'm not comfortable with this, we haven't seen each other in two years." I just rolled my eyes and pushed off of his chest, sitting more comfortably with him beside me as Reno and Tifa started looking slightly worried.

"You know… the more you worry him and look like that, the more he's going to freak out when you tell him." Axel sounded slightly annoyed and bored, but at the same time his smirk was gone and he was looking seriously at Reno and Tifa.

"Then how about you tell him Axel? Lets see how well the 'almighty Axel Terk' handles telling Roxas the big news."

Axel just rolled his eyes and looked back at me, his bright green eyes captivating me as he reached forward, grabbing my chin and locking eyes with me. My heart felt like it was going to explode in my chest but I couldn't look away; and what was worse, I didn't know why I was acting so much like a fucking girl.

"You, Roxas Martin. Are a vampire, and a very special vampire. Your parents were Cloud Martin and Arieth Paole, two vampires of the most powerful line of purebloods in the world. Your father was the son of Dracula and your mother is was the daughter of Elizabeth Paole. Both are the highest rank of purebloods in the vampire world. The Martin clan is technically the kings of the vampire world, and the Paole are like the dukes." I stared at Axel for a moment before I turned to Reno and Tifa, wondering if they were going to put a rest to the stupid words Axel was spewing and tell me whatever the hell they were going to tell me.

"Uh… that's actually it Roxas… we have a letter here for you from your parents. You really should read it and then decide where you want to go from there." I only nodded, my eyes trained on the bright white envelope that looked like it'd been sealed yesterday.

"You know Roxie… we're vampires too, my family and I'm sure if you wanted a vampire-like demonstration I could-"

"Axel… let him read the letter will you?" Reno giving a glare to the red head beside him, the red dashes under his eyes accenting his slightly duller shade of green. I reached over and took the letter from him, my heart pounding as I looked at the wax seal that could only be described as a key shape; a very odd key shape, with a crown in the tooth part.

I cracked the seal, glad that I missed the image of the key and opened the envelope, trying my hardest not to get a paper cut. I pulled the thin paper out, noticing right away how delicate and special it was for actually being parchment and not paper. I flipped the parchment open and looked at it, my eyes scanning over the page in general before I began to read.

'Dear Roxas, I know this really sucks, and you might not know what happened to us, but your mother and I have written this letter for you in hopes that it'll explain everything for you if we cannot.

'If your mother and I are not there, then that means we're gone, for good. And that also means that you received this letter from Reno like we asked. There are probably a lot of questions and if that loud-mouth Axel has said anything to you I'm sorry, but its true.

'You, Roxas Martin, are a vampire, and one of great importance. I am from the Martin Clan; a clan that has been around since the beginning; a vampire bloodline that has procreated with nothing but the finest of vampire blood in the world. I am a pureblood of Martin, and your mother is a pureblood of Paole; another long line of vampires that has lives since the beginning.

'The two bloodlines have never joined together, and to be honest; they never should have. There will be many people wanting to speak with you after your sixteenth birthday Roxas, and there will be many people trying to get you to do many things. Promise your mother and I that if we aren't there, you will stay with the Terk's. Always have at least one of them with you alright? You must promise us this.

'I wish we had had more time then we did, but I know that the time we had together was good, it was really good. Your mother and I have written several notes- one every two years since your birth for you to read on your sixteenth birthday. Their hidden in the house; one taped in the fireplace, another hidden in our closet, your favorite book in our study, our desks each hold a letter, and another has been hidden under your bed, taped again. They explain more then these.

'We both love you Roxas, very much… and, I hope you can forgive us for not being there for you. We love you very much, and Reno should be able to help you with anything you need help with, questions, concerns, just ask and he'll tell.'

I guess tears were needed for a moment like that; my parents had left me notes, not just one with Reno, but hidden throughout our house. I knew it was still there, it'd been untouched for all those years thanks to the fact that I wouldn't let the lawyers sell it every time they asked with Reno there- simply because he held the deed until I turned eighteen.

I reached up and cleaned my face off, no longer wanting to even have the stupid salt-filled water on my face. I sniffled shook my head, trying to clear my mind as I re-folded the parchment and slipped it back into the envelope, still not believing what I was being told.

"Roxas, you don't believe this, do you?" I shook my head and buried my face in my arms, determined that this was all just some big joke they were playing on me. I knew how much the Terk's like playing jokes on me just to see my expression, I'd had a lot of jokes played on me by them- but they'd always been kind jokes before. They'd never forged a letter from my parents before, never taken anything this far. It'd always been small and meaningless. Jokes like this were played on me by the fuck-heads and pot-freaks in my schools… the people who'd try and make me talk.

I shook my head and stood up, not about to let them see me cry. It hurt having them play this joke on me; it was sick and wrong, you don't take an orphaned kid and give him a fake note from his parents, telling him he's a vampire. Why would they do that to me?

I walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close or lock the door as I held myself up over the sink, tears still falling down my face, half expecting one of them to walk into the bathroom after me and apologize for doing that.

I saw something red and guessed it was Reno, but when I looked up in the mirror I saw nothing, just letting out a sigh before ducking my head back down again and trying to stop my crying.

"I didn't mean to be that frank Roxas… but I'm- we're not lying, Roxas. You really are a vampire, and so are we." I looked back up in the mirror, expecting to see Axel behind me, but saw nothing.

My eyes searched the bathroom through the mirror, positive that I heard his voice coming from directly behind me. I suddenly felt a hand on my right shoulder blade, moving slowly up to the top of my shoulder. I watched as my clothes creased and nothing made them, as indentations of fingers came over the crest of my shoulder I looked down at my shoulder, seeing long pale piano fingers there.

"It's not a lie, and in a few months, you'll loose your reflection too, you'll get fangs, heightened senses…" my eyes darted back to the mirror and I saw nothing, darting back down to my shoulder and seeing the pale fingers, nails painted black and two rings on middle and ring finger.

**AN:**

**Me: Alright! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it very much! I'm going to be posting ch.2 of my newest story. I hope you don't think its too odd to have another KH vampire fic, but I think the characters work well the way I have it.**

**Axel: alright, here are the vampire rules for this fanfic… if you ever need it just come back here to Chapter one. Rule Number One: we do not fucking sparkle!**

**Roxas: Rule Number Two: we don't burn in the sunlight; we're just light sensitive**

**Reno: Rule Number Three: we don't need be invited into your house once we actually turn into vampires, even if that house is owned by vampires.**

**Axel: Rule Number Four: we can eat garlic, but seriously, who the hell likes it?**

**Roxas: Rule Number Five: Only bad psychopathic vampires kill people; others knock you out, take what they need and then go… leaving you feeling nothing more then confused.**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter… *descreatly leans over towards cast* hey Gaara… get out there and do your thing.**

**Gaara: *Lets out a sigh and walks forward* please review the chapter, we're all dying to hear your comments *Turns back towards me* Now give me my cookie. (Imagine his face completely serious through all of this)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I'll Never Say**

**AN: Chapter two! Yay! Hope you enjoy. Please don't kill me for who I'm making Roxas' family members… but I don't really want to use original characters as much as possible.**

**Story:**

I was perfectly fine with thinking it was all a dream, going to sleep that night and waking up perfectly normal and human. But I couldn't exactly change what I was, or what my parents were. Reno had said that he'd take me back to my house once I turned fully- that'd be after my sixteenth birthday as far as the vampire rules went.

"So Roxie… planning on going with me to school today? I don't know about you; but I think I could trump the teachers' puppy if I bring in a boyfriend. Don't you think so?"

I rolled over in the guestroom bed, my head spinning as I looked towards the balcony I'd left open. The sun was rising over the mountains in the far distance, my eyes popped open seeing all the bright colors as I sat up, everything seemed shiny as I looked at the sun peeking over the edge of what was my world.

"So, what do ya say Roxie? Care to hang off me all day like a devoted star-struck lover?" I turned towards Axel, a single eyebrow raised before I grabbed my paper and pen.

'Star-struck lover? What the hell kinda crack did you have and where can I get some? And as far as that goes, you could always hang off me, I wouldn't mind the attention.' I smirked as I tossed him the paper, watching as he caught it out of the air like he was a hawk.

I crawled out of bed, looking over at my bag and wondering what of the few articles of clothing I had I'd wear after my shower.

"So is this a yes? And I'll give you as much attention as you want babe." I looked over at the red head out of the corner of my eye, seeing his wide smirk as I just rolled my eyes shaking my head for emphasis.

"I'll consider that a yes Roxie. See you downstairs." he gave another wink before leaving my room.

I grabbed up my stuff, trying as hard as I could not to blush furiously as I made my way to the bathroom for a shower.

(T^T)

I wasn't expecting what I got when I walked into the school beside Axel; he was definitely popular guy, girls giggled as he passed, guys gave him high-fives and even the teachers seemed happy to see him.

The first place he took me was the office so I could get a pass allowing me to be in the school for the day and follow Axel around to his different classes; we gave the excuse that I was looking for a school to attend in the fall.

"Alright Mr. Martin, just follow Mr. Terk to his classes and if you get lost come back here, but feel free to go around to the different departments and look around, we encourage any decisions you make." I nodded with a kind smile, waving at the kind female principal as I followed Axel out of the office, noticing he was late for whatever class he had first.

"Common Roxie… this'll take some talking to get outta trouble." Axel grabbed my hand and he took off, his legs moving much faster then mine could and almost making me stumble a few times.

Axel slid to a halt in front of a large door, numbers on the outside and what looked like beakers made of paper taped to the door. "Alright… just let me do the talking."

I scoffed and gently smacked his face; why the hell bother if I don't talk? He just smirked and opened the door, pulling me inside before I could take my hand back.

"Sorry Vexen… didn't mean to keep you waiting or anything, what've I missed? Anything important or just boring Biology crap?" I wanted to freeze in place, as there was a harsh shattering sound, giggles, whispers, and chuckles from the students of the classroom as a beaker the teacher was working with exploded.

"Axel Terk! Explain yourself this instant! I do not burst into your classroom of dumb-assery and make you break your brain! Even if there was a brain to break! And what is the meaning of bringing some small child in with you? God, I'd hate to think of how many puppies you brought home as a child. Anyhow take him back to his own class Axel! Now! I need to clean up! The rest of you! Take notes on what Axel just did and put it under 'Things Not to Do' while I lean up."

I looked at the blonde man, his hair down passed his waist and tied back in a low ponytail. He was tall and lanky, and he moved around clumsily and rather awkwardly.

"No can do Vexen… he's got a slip from the Principal, gotta stick with me the rest of the day; cute isn't he? My new housemate and all, I cant really make him go to his own classroom. Can I please keep him?" Axel just smirked once he finished, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the back of the class where there was only one seat available.

The next thing I knew Axel was sitting in the seat and I was in his lap, everyone in the room looking at us, guys making comments about being accustomed to the position and girls giggling about if we were an item.

"I'm getting up in a minute anyway Roxie, and stop blushing will you? You're going to make people think things." I swallowed half my tongue and grabbed my paper and pen again shakily setting them on the tabletop and scribbling.

'Not all that easy when I'm not comfortable Axel.' I growled slightly as I stood up and moved over to the counter on the side of the room, hopping up and sitting down at what was a good vantage point for seeing the rest of the class.

"Hey Axel… who's your friend? We heard you say 'housemate' right? Is he like your boyfriend?" I just rolled my eyes as a blonde guy with his hair in a mullet and some stupid looking blonde girl walked over, her hair looking a lot like a pixie.

"No he's not my boyfriend. Demyx, this is Roxas Martin. Larxine; fuck off." the blond girl huffed before walking over to me and thrusting her hand out.

"Hello, my name is Larxine. I'm here to tell you, that if you want to be popular in this school, you shouldn't hang out with guys like Axel. Come find me at lunch if you really want to live." I just started at her with wide eyes, wondering how much of a bitch she thought she was. I didn't bother taking her hand, knowing that meant that I'd have to say something too.

"Well, your rude… I guess you do belong with guys like Axel and Demyx. Too bad, you have potential to be great." she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, rolling her eyes and walking up to some pink haired girl.

"Hey Roxas. I'm Demyx, been Axel's best friend for a while. Good to see he's finally got himself a good looking guy. Hope your good enough for him." my face turned red and Axel just scoffed.

"Demyx… thanks for being so blatant, but Roxas didn't even know I was gay. Thanks for popping that bit of information for me you water loving fairy. And we're not dating, Roxas isn't gay." I just rolled my eyes and waved at Demyx, hoping he wouldn't be upset by the fact I didn't talk.

"So Roxas, what's your favorite band?" the blonde looked at me expectantly and I just started at him before turning my eyes to Axel, hoping the red head would be nice and help me out.

"Roxas is a resident Mime… though he sucks at miming." Demyx nodded before looking over at me again, wonder filled expression on his face.

"Are you a mute? Do you still have a tongue?" I nodded at that and stuck the tip of my tongue out at him just for proof. "Alright… cool. Sorry about that comment, I just thought Axel looked happier then usual. Thought it was because he got a boyfriend that wasn't a tart."

I only shrugged, curling my arms around my legs and resting my head on my hands as the teacher walked back into the room, scowl on his face. The rest of my day was spent following Axel and listening to his teachers, droning on and on about stuff I'd already learned and passed, I'd done all my exams and all my tests, and it seemed more to me that the school was split into two groups of people; the gay accepting people, and the highly religious nut-jobs who thought it was against nature for two people to love.

Axel's friends seemed alright with the fact that I didn't want to talk, and they accepted it too. No one seemed to know who I was though, so that was a relief. I recognized so many faces in the grade tens that had been my classmates when it all happened, and if my memory served correctly, all the news reports, said that I died that night too.

Demyx seemed the most interesting to know who I was, and I already knew who he was; a loud kid that liked music more then anyone else. He had all the same classes as Axel, so he helped out in explaining that I wouldn't talk.

It took a while for lunch to come around, Axel seemed happy about that. He grabbed my hand again and tugged me back towards the doors we came in from. "Hope you don't mind Roxas, but we usually go out for lunch. Do you wanna ride in my car, or Demyx's Jeep?" he looked back over his shoulder and I shrugged my shoulders a little, not sure in all honesty.

"Alright, the Jeep it is. A&W or McDonalds?" I shook my head, not liking the taste of fast foods. "Alright then, where do you wanna go?" Axel stopped and I pulled out my paper and pen. 'Subway?' he gave a bright smile and nodded his head a few times, grabbing my hand again and pulling me towards Demyx who was now standing beside a large blue Jeep.

"Hey Demyx… feel like changing our location ideas? Roxas wants to go to Subway." Demyx nodded as I lowered my head, not wanting to be a burden to them but not saying so.

"Yeah, no problem! Hop in guys, we're going to be meeting my parents for a minute anyhow. I'll just call them before we leave." Axel nodded and motioned for me get into the Jeep first.

I gripped the top part of the frame, using my arms to pull my legs up. I was halfway in when I felt hands on my hips and I slipped, letting out a squeak as the hands grabbed me tighter so I wouldn't fall.

"Whoa, careful Roxas." I finished climbing into the Jeep with the help of the hands and sat myself in the seat directly beside the door, putting the seatbelt on and glaring at the back of the front passenger seat.

"Common Roxie… scoot over will you?" I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest, knowing that he could just unbuckle me and push me over if he really wanted to push those buttons, though I was sure that he wasn't that stupid. "Fine. I'll take shotgun." I watched as he shook his head, moving so he was in the front seat and looking back at me with a questioning gaze. We locked eyes for a moment and I turned away, looking out the place where the door was supposed to be.

Demyx hopped into the Jeep, as bubbly as a school girl, sticking his key in the ignition and starting the Jeep up. "Hope you don't Mind Roxas, but this Jeep is special to me… just remember not to lean out the door on the turns alright?" I nodded as he looked in the rear view mirror at me before he too off like a bat out of hell.

"I have to admit Roxas… I didn't think you could actually make a sound." I just let out a scoff as I looked out the doors opening again.

"Don't take it the wrong way Demyx… I think I pissed him off." Demyx just shook his head as he turned towards the central ring of the town.

(^_^)

I was so pissed by the time we got back to the Terk residence, I slammed the door behind me in Axel's face as I turned to the living room, knowing that Reno was a couch potato if he was home.

The living room was empty so my next stop was the kitchen, planning on getting something to drink before killing Axel. "Common Roxie… why are you so pissed at me? Just tell me what I did and I'll not do it again." Axel followed me through the house, try as he might to have me answer him.

I let out a growl noticing we were the only ones in the house and turned towards the backdoor, knowing that the pool was still the one place I could go to get rid of the stupid red head.

I gripped the bottom of my shirt as I turned towards the back door, pulling it over my head as I walked out, grabbing my belt and starting to undo it as I got closer to the pool.

"Roxas! Don't do this, just talk to me will you? God, grab the computer in the living room and just let me know what's pissing you off!" I looked back over my shoulder at Axel as I tugged my skinny jeans off, making my shoes and socks follow before looking back at the pool, glare still on my face as I rushed forward taking a deep breath and diving in.

I could hold my breath for a long time, I knew that I could go a whole minute without breathing underwater. I could still hear Axel yelling outside the pool, but it was all muffled and got quieter as I swam to the far end of the pool, grabbing one of the steps so I wouldn't float up until I wanted to.

The chlorine was stinging my eyes as I looked up out of the water at the red dot that was Axel's hair, as he walked around the pool to the side that I was on. There was another muffled yell from above and I noticed as he ripped his shirt off.

Hating how the hell I was stuck in a water filled box I popped up out of the water, taking a deep breath and looking up at the stupid red head.

"Roxas! I thought you were drowning! What the hell is wrong with you? Its too cold to be swimming right now!" Axel reached down and grabbed my upper arm, pulling me out of the water. I let out a yelp at the pain of his grip before I kicked his shin.

Axel let me go and I dropped back into the pool, about ready to think that he was going to make me talk. I shook my head as I swam back to the other side of the pool, climbing out and grabbing my clothes as I made my way back into the house. I was soaking wet and dripping as I grabbed my shirt off the kitchen floor, turning to the stairs and walking up, leaving wet patches behind me. I would just clean it up after I got some dry and clean clothes on.

The moment I was dressed I walked out of the guest room, I headed for the stairs and grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, ready to clean up all the mess just to find that there was no more mess, everything was dried and Axel was sitting in the living room, the laptop opened on his lap and the TV turned on.

'I don't know what I did wrong, but I truly am sorry.' the words brightly written in an elegant Valadi script making the automatic color stand out even more.

I let out a sigh as I walked into the living room and grabbed the computer off his lap, walking over to an arm chair and sitting down. I deleted what he had on there and ground my teeth together as I typed.

'What the hell gives you the right to think that you can be so familiar with me?' the font changed to Corporate Gothic Bold and my eyes glaring up at him as he turned his head to the TV.

"Well it was either that or watch as everyone in the freaking school tried to rape you. People in my school are fucked like that."

'Then why ask me to come? If you knew there was going to be problems like that why bother ASKING ME TO GO WITH YOU?'

"I didn't think you were going to get all defensive about it. God, is it because Demyx told you I was gay? Are you a homophobe or something Roxas?"

'OF COURSE IT HAS TO DO WITH YOU BEING GAY! I'M not a FUCKING HOMOPHOBE , but how the hell do you expect me to act when I figure out that the guy I'm living with is gay too?' I slammed the laptop closed and set it down beside me as I turned back to the stairs and hopped up to my room, not knowing that the TV didn't let the message stay on the TV.

I got into my room and slammed the door shut, walking over to the already opened can of paint I'd opened, ready to work on my painting more of my wall. I dipped the mixing stick into the tangerine colored paint and stirring it around a bit.

My door burst open and I looked to the side, seeing an enraged Axel standing there at the door.

"How dare you! What kind of stupid asshole are you to be so rude to someone else? don't tell me your one of that stupid religious fucks who thinks two people falling in love- no matter what their sex may be -is a freak of nature!" I was thoroughly confused, I was gay too, why the hell was he yelling at me for being religious and thinking love was a freak of nature.

"Don't tell me you still wont fucking talk to at least explain yourself to me!" I shook my head and looked around the room for something to write with, anything at all but found nothing.

Looking down at the paint in front of me I dipped my finger in the thick paint and moved over to the wall, bringing the bucket if I needed more.

'I'm not a homophobe. I'm gay too you fuck. That's what I said! I don't know how to act around a guy that I live with when I have a crush on him, then I find out he's gay to boot!' I had to dip my fingers in the paint a few times but once I was done I turned around and glared at Axel, his face shocked and his eyes wide as I watched them scan over the words.

His eyes suddenly turned to me and then back to the words, he did that a few times before he let out a sigh and slumped down onto the floor, his head in his hands as he started mumbling to himself.

I let out a growl and walked passed him, getting into the bathroom and grabbing a damp cloth so I could get rid of the words on my wall.

"God… this cant happen Roxas… you're a Martin, I'm a Terk… that's as un-allowed as- as getting together with a fairy. And what's worse, your not just a Martin, you're a Martin and a Paole! That's even worse… oh god. If your family finds out I'm dead. If they figure out that we even like each other I'm dead."

I looked over at Axel with a raised eyebrow, watching as he shook his head back and forth, red hair going everywhere as I got the tangerine paint off the wall.

I didn't know what he was talking about; couldn't I be allowed to like whoever the hell I wanted? Why was it such a bad thing if I liked Axel? He was a vampire too, so it wasn't like he was in danger of turning into one. I just shook my head, my face a bright red as I continued scrubbing the wet paint off the wall.

As soon as I got all the paint off the wall I looked back to Axel, seeing him still sitting there with his head in his hands. I just shrugged my shoulders and dumped the pain into the tin on the floor, deciding to at least get my base coat down. The carpet had been taken out and everything inside the room was gone. I was determined that by the time I was done I was going to be living in a sunset bubble.

"I should probably let you know Roxas… your grandfather is coming to town. He's the head of your family… there will be a lot of vampires here really soon. Including the head of the Paole clan… and the head of my clan. Its going to get ugly Roxas… and you need to act straight when it does happen alright?"

I turned around and looked at Axel, noticing his bright green eyes kind of watered over. I put a questioning look on my face and he just sighed. "Because… you are the progeny of the vampire world Roxas. The Martins and Paole's haven't allowed their bloodlines to cross until your parents… that means you've got both their abilities, abilities that are far more then just any vampires thinks. And the point is, they're the kind of clans that will clear out anyone you like until you choose the right person, a person they'll choose for you."

I only scoffed, I didn't believe anyone would be that messed as to kill people just because I was gay, did they expect to kill every guy on the face of the earth?

I just turned back to the wall and continued painting, not really knowing what was going to happen once I got the wall painted properly to look like a fire filled sunset.

"Roxas… do you care at all? I mean, they could kill you too if you were persistent enough." I just shrugged, I didn't care what people thought, I'd been thinking that way for almost eight years. I stopped caring what people thought about me that night, it was why I didn't talk… there was nothing to talk about really.

"Want me to help?" I just shrugged as Axel walked up beside me, grabbing the second roller in his hands and pointing to the wall. "Alright… just, up and down?" I nodded in agreement and he rolled the brush in the tin, deciding to work right beside me so I'd either have to go over his work or go to another wall.

I decided to go to another wall once I was up to the line where he started. The walls were even, no seams could be seen on the two walls that were finished in an hour. "Wow… I thought this was gonna look odd… but it really seems to work Roxas. You seem to know how to pick your colors." I just shrugged, I was an art student. Did he really expect me not to have a sense of color when I'd painted so many pieces of artwork?

"So… if you would talk… what would it be about?" I shrugged, I'd never found a reason to speak, there just wasn't a reason to speak about anything. Axel nodded as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We should get heading out, mom and dad texted a while and they want me to take you to a restaurant for dinner… swank place, you've got a suit right?" I nodded thinking about the suits that Reno would always buy me to make sure that I had the right clothes if I needed them.

"Alright… meet me downstairs when your ready." I nodded realizing that I was going to have to wash up quickly before changing.

8D

The restaurant was huge, and defiantly swank. I'd wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a bright blue business shirt and the blazer to the tuxedo Reno had given me.

"Alright Roxie, just remember. Your grandfather is here tonight… and that kinda means that you need-"

I clapped my hand over Axel's mouth with a glare, the last thing I needed was for another person to tell me what to do. I moved my hand from his mouth and turned towards the entrance, deciding that I could fine Reno and Tifa in a restaurant without his help.

"Hello there sir… can I help you?" I stopped seeing the Matre de and blanched slightly.

"Yes. We're looking for a Mr. and Mrs. Terk. Think you could help us out a bit?" Axel walked up beside me and smiled kindly at the man.

"Of course sir… they've been expecting you." the man grabbed two menu's and started weaving his way through the building.

I noticed as the man lead us into the back room, a large place usually reserved for dinner parties of great magnitude. "Ah, Roxas, Axel… thank you for coming, please, have a seat."

I guess frozen was the best word to describe what I was. The room was filled with people, all dressed up in fine clothes, there had to be at least ten people I didn't know, five people I'd seen at school and a few other people that seemed to be waiting on everyone at the table.

The first thing I noticed was that Reno and Tifa were at the end of the table closest to us, and that the head of the table was empty, two older men on each side glaring at each other.

"Roxas… please join us at the head of the table… don't worry, Mr. Terk has already told us that you don't speak." I looked up at Axel before looking at Reno and Tifa.

They were still in the room with me, so it was alright to sit at another end of the table from them… right? With a timid nod I walked up the table, noticing right away that the blonde girl from school was there, smug look on her face as she watched me walk like she was some kind of hawk. I looked at everyone as I passed, noticing a girl about my age with light blonde hair, wearing a simple white dress, who had her head bent over some kind of book.

I walked to the first chair and turned to the man who's spoken to me. His long silver hair flowing back behind him in almost a feather pattern, the man across from him looked the same except his hair was flatter and not all feathered.

"Greetings Roxas… my name is Xemnas. I'm your father's father. Pleased to meet you. I'm also the head of the Martin clan." I just nodded, feeling more nervous then I ever had before.

"Alright, now that he's done; my name is Ansem Paole. Your mother's father and the head of the Paole clan of vampires." Roxas nodded his head again and looked down the table, noticing right away that the man sitting directly beside Xemnas looked exactly like his father, well, close enough. Blonde hair and blue eyes, they could have been brothers. The man had a goatee and his left ear and pierced in three places.

"Hey Kid… the names Luxord." Roxas nodded again before looking back at Xemnas, determined to be told what they were all there for and why everyone at the table was looking at me.

"You see Roxas… we have a bit of a problem here. The fact that your alive is one thing… but the fact that you have the bloodline of both our clans is another. But procreating is something that we need to deal with, immediately." Xemnas looked like he was used to giving orders and taking none, not something I liked at all. "The thing is, we don't know what your abilities will be once you get them, and determining that will determine who you will have to take as an eternal partner."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at both the tanned silver haired men, wondering if they were related with how similar they looked.

"No, we're not related Roxas. We simply look the same because we lived in the same general place and grey hair comes with any person aging." I turned over to Ansem as he spoke.

I grabbed the paper out of my breast pocket and pulled my pen out as well. 'Are you both saying your expecting me to marry and have kids with one of my cousins?' both men just chuckled as they looked at my writing.

"How else do you expect us to keep our lines pure Roxas? Marrying amongst purebloods is the only thing to do with our race." I felt like getting sick, not only did they want me to marry one of my cousins, that cousin was supposed to be a female, and they wanted me to have kids too? What the hell kind of shit were they planning on throwing at me?

"You know Roxas… aside from you, there are only one other set of young purebloods here. At this table the only purebloods are; Xemnas and I, Namine, and Larxine. Everyone else are simply aristocrats."

'I'm not even a vampire yet. I only learned about being a vampire last night, I only figured out that my life has been hidden in shadows last night… and you all expect me to go along with this?'

"Yes, of course we do."

I let out a growl and stood up, there was no way I was going to be tossed around like some sort of toy for others to procreate with. I wasn't about to have kids with a cousin, and I certainly wasn't about to get married to a girl and have kids that way.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed for the doors Axel and I had come through. I walked right into a chest and looked up with a scowl, both large blonde men who'd been sitting beside my grandfathers were standing there, harsh glares on their faces; Luxord and Vexen, how the hell was Axel's science teachers my uncle?

"Sorry kid… but we cant exactly let you leave… there's a reason that you're not allowed to leave we assure you. We cant let you leave without supervision." Luxord looked much more sympathetic as he spoke, while Vexen just looked like a lunatic.

I looked at Reno for help and he just let out a sigh as he stood up, walking over and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure we all want Roxas to do something, but I did make that promise to Cloud years ago… and he's under my care. You need my signature to do anything with him and right now, the only thing you guys are going to let him do, is leave for tonight." Reno looked behind us at the head of the table and I watched as he locked eyes with Xemnas.

"Your majesty, I thank you for the meeting, but its too soon for Roxas… this still all needs to seep in, you must realize that he was raised as a human, thinking vampires were nothing more then a myth. This is too much for him to take in."

I looked back to my uncles and noticed as they moved out of the way, obviously taking some kind of cue from either something Reno said or my grandfathers.

Reno lead me out of the building, his hand never leaving my shoulder as he weaved us through people and tables, my entire body feeling numb for some odd reason.

"We'll talk more at the house Roxas… there is some stuff I need to explain to you." I nodded as I walked over to Axels car, leaning against the cool metal and glaring at the door as the party that had been with us came out too. My entire family all passing me and nodding their heads or straight out bowing.

"Common Roxie, get in." I turned around and noticed Axel with the drivers door open.

The next thing I knew Axel was up against the wall with Vexen's hand on his throat. "How dare you! He will be addressed as Lord Roxas or Lord Martin to you… filthy underling!"

"He's never disagreed with you Vexen… now should I report this as Child abuse? Maybe get you thrown off the teaching staff for good? Unless of course- you could decide to leave me alone and I'll forget this ever happened." his lips pulled up in a smirk as Vexen moved back and growled, showing off long fangs as he walked back towards a Benz ad got in behind Ansem.

I climbed into the car and pulled the belt on, determined that I wasn't going to be bothered by vampires that weren't the Terk's any longer. I was completely pissed at the fact that they didn't give a shit, and I wasn't about to roll over and let them win because they thought I was a child.

"Roxas… you don't mind me calling you Roxie… do you?" I shook my head and he nodded with a smile. "Sweet. I kinda thought you didn't mind." he started his car and I let out a sigh as the rumble started up under me in the seat and I closed my eyes, trying as hard as I could to relax from the numb feeling I still had in my limbs."

"It'll feel better in a bit… meeting the king for the first time can be like that." I turned to Axel and tried as hard as I could to ask the question without speaking. "My dad will cover it when we get back to the house… but it all kinda branches out from the letter your parents have written." I nodded and let out another sigh as Axel pulled out of the parking spot and turned down the street back towards Sunset Hill, their house being one of the highest houses on the hill.

"Roxie… we're back." I felt a hand on my shoulder and let out a mumble, feeling the breeze of my door being open and Axel's voice coming from that side. "Roxas… I'm going to pick you up now, alright?" I felt my head move but wasn't really aware that I was making it nod. The arms around my body were the next thing I felt, Axel having picked me up and put me over his shoulder like I was a sack of potatoes.

I could hear his footsteps as he moved towards the house, his feet scuffing against the concrete steps as he walked up the porch, opened the door and kicked off his shoes. I felt as he pulled my shoes off my feet and dropped them to the floor, hefting me slightly higher on his shoulder.

"Hey Axel… bring Roxas here will you?"

"Uh, he's kinda sleeping… think you guys could talk to him in the morning?" I didn't hear the reply, but Axel turned to the stairs and I could feel as he moved up the steps quickly.

"Alright Roxie… I'm gonna take your shirt off for bed, you alright with that?" I felt my head nodding again but I was positive I was making it shake back and forth. I felt as he stripped off my jacket, his hands moving to my tie next. I felt as he slowly loosened the silk, his hands being so delicate as he slipped the tie off from around my neck.

"Roxie… why the hell does this have to feel so right being in a room with you? God, I'm a terrible person." I felt a cold finger move over my cheek before the top button of my shirt was opened and the hands moved away instantly, the indentation of Axel sitting beside me vanishing too.

"I'll see you in the morning Roxie." I tried to roll over but I just felt so tired and dizzy that I just didn't know up from down.

(T_T)

The room was so cold, the familiar carpet I was used to seeing under me, its slightly rough surface making me want to scratch my bare back, but I couldn't; my hands were tied behind me back by a horridly tight knot. Tears were in my eyes and I could hear mumbling, mumbled curses and pleas. One of the voices sounded like my father, the voice that was cursing under his breath. The second voice sounded so much like my mother, begging for someone to let me go, that I had nothing to do with anything and that I shouldn't be there.

My eyes darted around the room, seeing the large grandfather clock striking one in the morning and a harsh laughter breaking through the room. I turned my head up to see the man standing over my kneeling parents, their hands tired behind their backs like mine, another rope around their necks connecting to their feet, making them bare their fangs. I'd never imagined seeing that before, something was obviously going on to make me see my own parents with fangs.

"Now, now, don't scare the boy anymore… he wouldn't possibly want to remember your ugly faces looking so… frightening." I could feel my head shaking but it didn't feel like I was doing it again. Like I was just looking at what I once was looking at, watching it all again was a horrible feeling.

I had almost forgotten everything, again. This had happened so many times; I'd forget about that night almost entirely, then all of a sudden it'd come back in a dream, making me relive everything again. All the pain washed across my body making me shiver, all the sorrow of watching my parents being cut on their arms and legs, the dark haired man raising his knife to his mouth and licking the blood off after each cut.

"No! No! Don't do it! Stop, just leave us alone! We did nothing! We did nothing!" the same voice I had as a young child screaming through the room at the man, making his amber eyes dart to me.

"Oh? So the little boy has a voice… after all that wonderful pleasure I gave you… you dare speak against me? They couldn't save you Roxas, they couldn't help you away from me. Do you really still want them to live?" I felt fear rush through my body again as he took a step towards me.

All in one motion my father broke out of his bindings, slashed at the mans face and was stabbed in the heart. I hadn't seen it properly before, I hadn't seen all the details of that moment before, my fathers sharp nails digging into the mans right eye and ripping it out, his thumb digging into his left cheek and making a long jagged cut.

In the next moment sirens were heard and I watched red and blue lights wash over the room, I thought we were safe… that the police would help us. But all I saw was my dad falling back to his knees and watching as the man literally ripped my father head off, shortly followed by my mothers.

"Mom! No!" I shot up in bed, my throat hurting with the harsh yelling and crying I'd done in my sleep. Tears were streaming down my face and my eyes instantly darted to the doorway of the room, seeing everyone in the house, their eyes watching me like they didn't believe it.

Without even thinking about it I just rolled over again, curling myself up into a tight ball and continuing to cry. After I moment I noticed all the light leave my room, shrouded in completely darkness again before another weight was added to the bed.

For a moment I thought it was Tifa, but when I felt the long fingered hand on my shoulder I realized that it was Axel.

"Roxie… you should get some water… your throat's probably sore."

"I don't even know why… I'm not talking." I heard Axel let out what sounded like a scoff before the hand rubbed up and down my upper arm.

"Don't go overexerting yourself Roxie. You don't need to know why, just do what your heart feels like doing. Say what you want to or don't say anything at all." I nodded into my pillow, my chest hurt so much. It felt like I was being ripped in two and whatever was doing it was starting from the inside.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to give you a bit of a history lesson, about you and your family." I nodded with my head still on the pillow, hearing as Axel took a breath and let it out gently, as if taking care with every word he was saying.

"Alright… I'm going to start with the basics. Your grandfather Xemnas, he's the very first vampire. He taught Ansem how to be a vampire because back then, they were really good friends. But after they both became vampires, rivalries started. Both of them made themselves a bride, and they each bore one child- or so everyone thought. In Xemnas' case, that child was your father. In Ansem's case, the child was a man who hasn't been seen in centuries, a man who goes by the name of Xigbar, but Ansem was the one who bore two children with his pureblood bride; a girl, your mother, Arieth. This angered Xemnas more then Ansem sharing his knowledge of becoming an immortal, he killed off both brides and destroyed the means of becoming an immortal on your own forever.

"Many lower leveled vampires were made by all five of them, and even the lords brides made followers before their deaths. But they are the only two originals remaining alive now, all vampires come down the lines from them. You were never supposed to happen because Ansem was only supposed to have one child.

"My father was made into a vampire a long time ago by your father, over three thousand years ago. He was given a large amount of your fathers blood before he was killed- thereby turning him into a vampire. You with me so far?" I nodded my head, having turned over and was looking up at Axel much like he was telling me a bedtime story.

"Alright, Xemnas is the king of the vampires right now, Ansem a high ranking pureblood. Luxord is his second son, your fathers half brother and only half pureblood, and because your alive and about to start your change into a pureblood that makes you next in line for the throne." I nodded and sat up slightly. Looking deep into Axel's eyes and grabbing his hand.

I decided to write out what I was thinking on his hands thanks to the low lighting and lack of paper and pen. 'Where do you fall on this list of power?'

"Heh, too far down the line to do anything. Close to fifty undead would have to die before me, and their far stronger then me. Purebloods especially hold powers over lower class vampires. Your abilities would be very strong, compared to others." I nodded and started to write on his hand again.

'What do you mean hold powers over lower class vampires? What would I have to do?'

"You can give an order, and any lower vampire will have to listen to you- if you want them to. We're compelled to give you what you want." I nodded and started writing on his palm again.

'How do you feel about this Axel? About me being ordered to marry one of my cousins… I don't know how to act, how to react.'

"Sorry… can you give me the last word again." I nodded and rewrote the word, watching his face as he let out a sigh, reaching up with his free hand and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Roxas… I cant make decisions for you about how to react… but I know that I think its stupid. You need to tell them that your not attracted to girls. They still might persist but they cant make you have sex with anyone." I nodded, looking over at my alarm clock and noticing that it was half past one in the morning.

'Axel can you stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be alone after that nightmare.' Axel nodded his head and I moved over in the bed, allowing Axel room on the bed.

He climbed under the blankets and the first thing I noticed was that he was warm, very, very warm. I snuggled closer to him as he got comfortable, and I noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. How the hell had I missed that?

"Your cold. Don't tell me your more of a vampire then me." I shook my head as he finished getting comfortable, the blanket around his waist and my head half on his shoulder. "Good night Roxas." I nodded setting my hands on his chest to help warm them up.

"G-goodnight A-Axel." my throat was still swore, but I felt like if I couldn't remember why I wasn't talking, I shouldn't not talk.

**AN:**

**Me: Alright… thank you all for reading. Now, to give another tidbit of information o the vampire sin this fic I'll let Axel tell us all how someone can become a vampire.**

**Axel: you have to have vampire blood in your system and be killed. Got it memorized?**

**Roxas: I'd also like to point out that you can probably figure out who my parents killer is right now, well I don't know so shut up and don't tell me… I still need to interrogate Elizabeth here about that.**

**Me: oh my… I think I'm going to be in pain soon… just remember Roxas, you kill me, and you'll never know.**

**Roxas: I don't need to kill you Elizabeth… you'll tell me what I want to know. The key blade will assure that.**

**Me: oh shit… uh, Gaara! Save me!**

**Gaara: please read and review while I steal the cookie-jar whilst Eli runs from Roxas. Thank you all for reading. Common Axel, your tall enough to reach the cookies.**

**Axel: do I get one too?**

**Gaara: no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Things I'll Never Say**

**AN: hello everyone… hope you enjoy.**

**Story:**

I could feel something on my upper arm, slowly moving up and down and small circular patterns over my shirt, I could still feel a warm body, but it was behind me. "Hey Roxie… you finally awake?"

I think I mumbled something as the finger turned into a hand, rubbing up and down my upper arm. "You should probably get up if your going to follow me to school again, it starts in an hour." I just shook my head I could still feel the rawness in my throat and thanks to the yelling I'd done the night before, my entire throat was killing me, and I was determined that there was still little to no reason to speak.

"You not coming? Awe, Demyx was gonna draw you in art class… you sure you still don't want to come? It'll give you a quiet environment to look over the what's what books my family is going to give you. Then we can go to the store and get you some more clothes." I just shook my head, not wanting to open my eyes up to the spotless white room.

"Alright… I'll come get you after school for the clothing shopping, and trust me, you can either go with me and have fun, or go with my mom and be her life-size doll." I peeked my eye open at Axel and saw his smirk, he'd propped himself up on one elbow and was looking down at me with those stupidly addicting green eyes that I was falling in love with. "I'll see you after school Roxie." he bent over and I felt his lips on my temple and when I opened my eyes to look at him he was gone, the weight that'd been him was gone and the warmth was gone with him.

I probably stayed in my room for another hour before actually pulling myself out of bed and shuffling my way into the bathroom for a nice hot shower. It felt nice having the shampoo lather in my hair, my fingers covered in the thick foam.

The moment I opened the bathroom door I noticed both Reno and Tifa standing there, arms crossed over their chests and stern looks on their faces. "Roxas, just because its summer vacation for you, dosen't mean you can stay in bed all day. You have studies to work on Roxas, you have to learn an entire vampire history and you've only got a little bit of time to do so." I looked from Reno to Tifa before looking back and nodding my head.

"Another thing, why were you and Axel sleeping in the same bed? He stayed behind to make sure you were fine last night and that's it." I looked from Reno to the fogged mirror behind me and reached over with my left hand answering him that way.

'I asked him to stay. I had a nightmare last night, and it was really bad… and I didn't want to be alone.' Tifa nodded before turning towards the stairs again.

"Alright then, come down when your ready and we'll give you your study material. Then you can do whatever you want as long as you study too." I nodded as Reno turned to follow her, walking into the guest room and grabbing my clothes for the day.

The only way I could describe my outlook on life then, would be bleak. I felt like there was nothing for me to do but listen to everyone, do what they wanted me to do and had to remain silent though it all.

I got downstairs and noticed that the small library's light was on, I walked over timidly, having never been inside the library before and I knocked on the door. "Come on in Roxas." Reno's voice sounding stressed as he flipped through pages and his eyes scanned books to make sure they were the right ones.

"Roxas… Axel told you about who you are last night, right?" I nodded in response and Reno motioned me over to his desk. "Alright, I want you to read through this book. Once your done with this one there are more books that you have to read through."

I pulled out my pen and paper but his hand stopped me from writing. "Roxas, you're not getting a choice with this. This is something you have to do be a Martin. I wish you didn't, but because of your preferences, there is going to be some controversy with your grandfathers. I can guarantee they wont like it, but with some smooth talking I should be able to get you what you want. Alright?" I nodded my head and took the thick book, my eyes scanning the pages trying to think how many pages it might be and how long it'd take with my painting too.

I nodded my head to them before vanishing back upstairs to my room, setting the book out on a piece of newspaper on the table I'd brought in so it wouldn't get paint on it. I opened it to the first page and began reading as I prepped my paints for working on the four walls that were luckily more colorful then my first day there.

"Roxas! I'm home, common, I wanna take you out now!" Axel's voice rang through the whole house, I'm pretty sure that if I was under the water in the pool I'd have heard him yelling.

"He's upstairs Axel, so stop yelling!" Tifa's voice ringing through the house followed by a crash and a curse from Reno as he must have dropped something.

The next thing I knew a hand was over my mouth and an arm wrapping around my waist as I was pulled away from the stupid book about the Martins I had been told to read. "Should I expect you to scream?" Axel's voice playfully whispering in my ear before I reached up and flicked him in the nose. "Ow… if I wasn't a vampire that'd have hurt Roxie." I just rolled my eyes as I pulled out of his arms and tried to finish off the paragraph I was one.

"The room looks nice Roxie, you got a lot done today. The entire right side looks close to a sunset. Maybe one or two more shades of red and it'll be done." I raised my hand up over my shoulder with three fingers raised, I was going all the way to the floors with the color, and that meant three more shades on the right side and then the finishing coat.

"Alright then, three shades, so can we go now?" I changed the raised fingers on my hand so only one finger was raised and I listened as Axel started to hum, the sound of the vibrations making me think of a Christmas song for a moment.

When I finally finished the paragraph that was a page long I grabbed up my book mark and snapped the book shut on it, determined that I was taking a longer break from the book. "Wow… and you've done a lot of reading, I didn't expect you to get through half a book in one day."

I grabbed the pen that was beside a large blank piece of paper on the table and scribbled out 'Book & ½, already finished the Paole book.' Axel just whistled before he grabbed my hand and started tugging me towards the door.

"Alright, you've done enough today, I wanna make you look hotter then you already do. I'm pretty sure I can make you look a million times better then you do now- though that'll be hard to do. I can beat 'sexy painter kid' with only new clothes." I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away from Axel as we passed the bathroom, ducking inside and flicking the light on so I could see what I looked like and if I needed to wash my face.

I let out a sigh when I saw my reflection, I was covered in blotches of paint. My hair was colored in various shades of orange and red all overtop of the gold that it used to be. My blue eyes standing out like they were lights gleaming in the darkness. Every article of clothing I was wearing was blotched and streaked with paint too, more then just the oranges and reds because I always used that set of clothing to paint.

"You don't need to change Roxie, common. We need to get going now or mom will catch you."

Nodded again and followed Axel down to the front door, making sure that I had enough paper and ink in my pen incase I got into a conversation with Axel.

I was literally confused when we got to the mall. Axel was holding onto my hand like a vice and every time I took my hand away he just grabbed it again in a moment or two. It was too much for me to handle; he'd stuff me into a dressing room with a pile of clothes and I'd change before going out and having his gauge the outfit on me, his bright green eyes looking at me like that made my face burn and he called me on it several times.

I grabbed out my paper and pen, scribbling out what I'd been debating on asking him the whole freaking day, my face burning like it was on fire.

'Are we on a date or something Axel?' he'd frozen for a moment, after he read the note, his eyes darting from me to the page then back.

"Well… not really, I don't know… do you want this to be a date?" my face turned even redder before I nodded timidly. His worried expression turned into a small smirk and I found my eyes darting around the small clothing boutique before he used his pointer finger, making me look up and at him. "How about you go get back into your clothes then, and we'll go get an ice-cream, sound good?" I nodded and smiled as I vanished back into the dressing room, actually feeling excited about being out in public for the first time in a long time.

(*.*)

"So Axel, you actually managed to get the little mute out of the house. I'm glad to see you're corrupting him so he turns gay just like you." I looked up from my ice-cream at Larxine as she walked up with that pink haired girl and a steel haired guy.

"What can I do for you Larxine?" Axel tensed considerably and I stopped, wondering why he'd suddenly tense like that around a stupid girl and her friends.

"Well, actually I wanted Roxas to come with us, and he will, right Roxas?" I shook my head at her before darting my eyes to Axel for a moment, noticing he was even more tense and he seemed angered too.

"Roxas… I'd like to introduce you to your aunt; Larxine Paole. Another pureblood." his voice was low as he stuffed his spoon into his ice-cream before taking a large blob of it and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Come with me Roxas." she turned on her heel followed by the two people and I just stayed where I was, I wasn't about to be bossed around by some super-bitch. Even if she was my aunt and a pureblood. She stopped abruptly and I noticed that all of their faces were shocked. "Roxas, I said come with me." I shook my head again my eyes slitting themselves and glaring at her as she just held her arms crossed over her chest.

"Roxas… do you want to go with her?" I turned to Axel before shaking my head, not wanting to leave the red head and be alone with the scary blonde girl and pink haired chick… or, was that a guy?

"Alright then… you feeling okay?" I nodded before scribbling out on my paper 'Lets get outta here Axel, I wanna get some more painting done at sunset.' Axel nodded and we stood up, turning to leave when the stupidly shrill voice broke over the loud sound of the food court.

"Axel Terk, stop right there and sit back down." I watched in fear as Axel instantly sat back down in the chair, his head turning towards me and I noticed right away there was fear in his eyes.

"Rox-"

"Shut up Axel. Roxas. Come. With. Me." I looked from Axel to Larxine and noticed he was shaking his head ever so slightly. "I order you, as a pureblood higher then you to follow me." I shook my head again and she just huffed.

"Listen kid… just follow us for like two minutes, then you'll be back to your wonderful little gay date and we'll all be-" the stupid pink haired shit was cut off by my fist as I jerked forward, connecting my right fist with his jaw bone.

I heard a crack as he flew backwards and slid across the floor, knocking chairs out of his way, and until that moment I honestly didn't think he was a him. The moment the pink haired guy stopped I looked back at Larxine, shocked to see Axel standing between us and that the only view of her was seen from around his arm.

"Roxas, I order you right now to-"

"Give it up Larxine. He's higher rank then you. You're nothing but a girl who was made into a pureblood." I looked from Axel back to Larxine for a moment before giving up with a sigh. He turned to me and held his hand out dismay written on his face as Larxine just scoffed before she tossed her hair and left with the two boys.

I gripped Axel's hand tighter as a loud bang resonated through the food court from Larxine's flashy exit. "You wanna go home Roxas?" I nodded my head, about ready to drop dead from the horrid feeling in my gut. "Alright then, just let me grab the bags." Axel moved to pull his hand away but I stopped him, keeping my grip firmly on his palm and grabbing some bags myself so he didn't need both his hands.

"Did she really scare you that bad Roxie?" my head shook back and forth on reflex, and it was the truth, she didn't scare me. She just made me think if that's what it was like meeting someone who was made into a pureblood, well what the hell my grandfathers would be like.

I climbed into the passenger seat after stuffing the bags of clothes into the trunk as Axel walked around the car. "So Roxas, since we're kinda… going out? I was wondering, are you a pet person?" I nodded my head right away, thinking about my dear beloved Jacque; a small Scottish Terrier that had been my first friend in the world.

"Alright, your enthusiastic about that… what about color, I'll say a few and you tap my hand once, twice or thrice if its any of the options before I got to the next, alright?" he looked over and I nodded before his eyes darted back to the road.

"Alright, blue, green, purple." I kept my hands away from his hands on the steering wheel and he looked over for a moment before taking a breath to continue. "Orange, aqua, magenta." I kept my hands away from his hands before he looked over slightly exasperated. "Don't tell me your going to make me get the shade Roxie." I nodded with a bright smile and he just let out a sigh even thought his lips were pulled back into a wide smile.

"Fine, fire-engine red, sapphire blue, emerald green, purple-" he cut himself off as I reached forward to tap his hand. Once, then a pause, twice, another pause, thrice. I moved my hand back with a bright smile on my face and he just scoffed.

"So, you've got three favorite colors, any particular order?" I shook my head and he just nodded his head before turning a corner, making me sway in my seat. "Are you going to talk again Roxas?" I just shrugged my shoulders, not knowing the answer in all honesty. I still didn't know the reason I stopped talking, I didn't know a good reason to start talking again.

(I_I)

"So Roxas… now that your turning sixteen, Reno and I were thinking, how about getting you a special birthday present. Would you be alright with something a little less traditional?" I nodded my head as I raised my cup of hot chocolate up to my mouth, blowing on the hot steam and watched as it floated and curled.

The Terk's hadn't minded my ritual of curling up in front of the electric fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate. Axel had tried to join me a few times but as it turned out he was more of a coffee or blood kind of guy. It had made me nervous the first time we'd sat around in the living room, Mr. and Mrs. Terk with a book, Axel with his laptop and all three of them with a goblet of blood.

The first time they came out of the kitchen with crystal goblets of blood I'd kinda shied away, trying not to stare but finding it impossible. They'd started using coffee mugs after that.

"Roxas, what is it you want in life? What do you want to go to University for?" I looked around at the three sets of eyes before shrugging, I'd never thought of it at all really. I knew I liked people, and animals, I loved animals… but finding out I was a vampire; I didn't know what that could mean for me.

"You don't have to chose something for the rest of eternity Roxas, just pick something you think is fun and go from there." I looked over at Tifa and noticed her kind smile. She'd been happy when Axel had said we were going to try dating, but Reno seemed perturbed about it.

I nodded again before taking another sip of hot chocolate, the scorching piqued sliding down my throat as I wiggled my toes, trying to get feeling back in them.

"Roxas… I'd like to speak with you in a moment." I nodded and hopped up from my spot, setting the cup down on the hearth and hopping after Reno into their study.

He closed the door and motioned for me to take a seat, being kind to my still gentle approach to becoming a vampire and not just flitting around the house like I knew they did when I was up painting or sleeping.

"Roxas, I want to know what you and Axel are thinking. Is it really wise to start a relationship with another man this close to your family coming? And from what I heard Larxine knows, and I'm certain that you've gotten far enough in your studies to know that she's your aunt, I'm just not sure how… what's the word, safe, this is."

I nodded my head before grabbing a piece of paper and writing out my answer. 'I'm not sure, but I don't care what my family things- no matter who they are. I truly care for Axel, and I'm not sure where or how far this is going to go. But I feel strongly for him and safe around him.'

Reno read over the note before nodding his head and sitting down across from me. "Roxas… as long as you know that when it comes down to it, it'll be just you and Axel fighting for it against the two originals."

I nodded my head, wanting nothing more then to just live a slightly normal life for the next week before my birthday. "Alright Roxas… now, I need to know, what do you know of your family, like how it actually works."

I grabbed the paper again and drew a basic family tree staring with him, going to his parents, then writing down their siblings he knew about before writing out Xemnas and Ansem.

"Alright… now, lets start at the beginning Roxas. Ansem and Xemnas are the firsts." he grabbed my pen and flipped the page over, writing out their names at the top of the page. "They created vampires who have remained nameless before they killed them. Now, Xemnas had one child with his bride; your father. And Ansem had two; Xigbar, and your mother. "Xemnas has also had another few children but only Luxord is of any importance. Luxord has a daugter named Namine, she's your age so that brings us back to that generation from that side of the family.

"Xigbar has been missing for close to a hundred years, and Ansem had several other children Vexen being the only one to really count for- since his mother was a lord, or a vampire made by a pureblood. He has a daughter- Larxine." I looked at the family tree that he'd written out and nodded my head making sure that I noticed everything correctly.

"Alright… now, because Xemnas and Ansem agreed that more purebloods are needed for the world, they waited until both Larxine and Namine were sixteen and on the last stage of their change; they drained the two of them completely, giving them just enough for their blood to live, thus creating two of a lower level of pureblood under them. Now because your a direct decendant of both pureblood lines, your about as pure as any vampire can get." I nodded again as Reno drew on the family tree a bit more, writing out that Larxine and Namine were like Xemnas and Ansem's children in a vampire sense.

I waited as Reno finished and it was all laid out in front of me, my entire family history, including birthdates and death dates.

"Alright Roxas… the last thing I need to ask is; have you ever had a relationship before?" I shook my head and Reno let out a sigh. "Alright, go ahead but no more sleeping in the same room alright? Stick to your own room please." I nodded as he just gave me a smile before jerking his head towards the door. "Alright kid, go back by the fire and enjoy your hot chocolate." I nodded with another smile as I got up and skipped out of the study, my arms swinging slightly.

"Hey Roxie… dad didn't get all mad at you, did he?" I shook my head as I grabbed my hot chocolate, noticing that Axel was done his cup of blood and I stood in front of him for a moment as he moved around so his lap was available.

"You two don't need words, do you?" I curled up on the red heads lap and looked over at Tifa with a smile as Axel and I shook our heads at the same time. "Awe… aren't they the cutest Reno? And it even looks like Roxas is getting his fangs in, look at that, his incisors are sharper." I tilted my head, my smile falling slightly as Axel closed his laptop and turned my head towards him.

"Say 'ah' Roxie." I opened my mouth and felt as his thumb traced over my top lip before the very tip of his thumb pushed against my left incisor ever so slightly and he retracted his hand. "Seems like it… does it hurt much?" I shook my head as I started playing with the two teeth with my tongue, feeling how sharp they actually were.

I stopped playing with my teeth and raised my hand, poking just under Axel's lips with my pointer finger, trying to ask if I could see his fangs. "I don't bare my fangs Roxas, not to purebloods, its not allowed." I let out a sigh before shrugging and taking a sip of my hot chocolate.

A moment passed and Tifa got up, mumbling something about going into the study to talk with Reno about something.

I lowered my cup from my face again and turned towards the fire, just content with looking at the flames. Axel grabbed my cup and moved it so it was beside his laptop on the coffee table. I felt a finger on my jaw and turned my head as he directed it. Our mouths connected and my eyes instantly slipped shut, it was so comforting to be with Axel, and when he kissed me like that it was a feeling I honestly couldn't describe.

The moment he opened his mouth I poked my tongue forward, feeling along his front teeth before I came to the elongated incisor, completely shocked that fangs were actually that long. In pictures they looked like they only came out a little- maybe a quarter inch, but Axel's fangs were at least half an inch.

I retracted my tongue, not really being into the whole 'sticking your tongue into another persons mouth' thing but still being alright when he did it to me. I felt his tongue sweep over my teeth and the moment it swiped across my right incisor I felt warm blood start to flood my mouth.

I knew it was blood, and right away I wanted to pull back, but something about the metallic taste of his blood made my body shiver. I started sucking the blood in, loving the taste of the red liquid as it cooled on its way down my throat.

"Alright, who's oh my!" Axel pushed me away as his parents came back into the room, Tifa's face red and her hand covering her mouth as I tried to catch my breath again and to cool how my body was feeling.

"I think, uh, Roxas' blood lust is kicking in." I turned to Axel and noticed his face was red and he was licking his lips, tongue already healed completely. "Roxie… you're not allowed to waist my blood." he scowled at me for a moment as he raised his thumb and swiped it from my chin to my lower lip. I swiped my tongue across his thumb and took in the blood that'd been on my chin.

"Alright… Roxas, you hungry?" I looked over at Reno before feeling my stomach rumble and I nodded, blush covering my face as I climbed off Axels lap and followed Reno into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Here… your allowed one pack a day, if you need more let me know and I'll make sure I'll get you more. Its perfectly normal to need more during the transition, but a healthy diet is a pack a day alright?" I nodded as he handed me a cooled package of blood. "Twist and drink up Roxas. I'm sure Axel will help with anything else you need." I nodded and looked at the blood packet for a moment, deciding that I didn't want to drink it where they could see me. It just seemed like something that should be done alone.

I walked into the bathroom and gently twisted off the cap of the bag, raising it slowly to my lips and deciding to take a slow slip. Unfortunately my slow sip turned into me drinking the whole bag in a matter of seconds, my small fangs poking into the bag and draining it quicker.

The feeling made me double over for a moment, clenching my hand onto the counter top. I looked up and noticed a purple ring around the iris' in my eyes, pulsing with my heart for a moment before it just seeped back to my normal eye color.

"Roxas? You alright?" Axel knocked twice before trying the door only to find it was locked. "Roxas, please unlock the door." I reached over and flipped the lock so he could get in, my head rolling slightly as I tried to shake off the light headed feeling I had.

"Breathe, it'll be better once you get some air back into your lungs. Unless your still hungry." I nodded my head, not wanting to look up from the sink. "Then you better drink up." I opened my eyes to see another blood bag in front of my face, Axel's blank nailed fingers holding it delicately.

I was so scared that I'd get hooked, I didn't want to be like monsters I read about in books and saw in movies. I didn't want to be some kind of blood drinking devil, even if I was a vampire. I shook my head, determined to not have my mind clouded by blood. "Roxas, blood hunger is different then normal hungry, you feel your veins pulsing and your eyes start to see more clearly as your vampire senses start to take over. Is that what this feels like, or is it a low throbbing all over?"

I raised my hand with two fingers raised and Axel lowered the bag of blood. "Alright, it sounds like just after effects, want to go sit back down?" I shook my head again as I took another deep breath, waiting for my body to feel normal again before trying to walk.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" I nodded my head again and Axel turned away from me. "Alright, I'll be out in the living room if you need me." I nodded again as Axel left the bathroom, my face slowly turning back to a normal from the bright pink it'd taken on.

As soon as my face had settled back out I walked out of the bathroom. I didn't really want to be around the family so I just walked into the living room, grabbed my hot chocolate, and put it in the sink before turning to the stairs so I could do some more painting.

"Roxas? You alright?" I waved over my head, trying to signal that I was perfectly fine. I felt someone behind me and looked over my shoulder, being a step higher and still having to look up at Axel. "Is something wrong?" I just shook my head as I took another step. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back against his chest, his face directly beside mine as I tried my best to not blush or yelp.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Are you mad at me?" I shook my head and tried to take another step up the stairs, Axel's arms not budging a bit.

I gripped his wrists and pulled them away from my waist, taking a step up the stairs a tad more harshly then I would have before I spun around, still having one of his hands in mine. I held it up and started writing with my pointer finger in his palm. 'I just need to think right now alright? I haven't come to terms with the idea of drinking blood yet and I just did.' Axel watched my finger moving before letting me continue on my way to my room so I could do more painting.

(^w^)

"Roxas… why do you always paint in here until your fall asleep?" I took my head off my palm, my elbow had been resting on my knee and I had been looking at the wall, trying to figure out what else I needed for it.

I just shrugged at Axel before looking back at the wall, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Alright… are you feeling better?" I nodded my head, not really sure on if I should talk to him.

It just felt like talking to Axel was something I should do, and since the first time I spoke to him, I'd wanted to again. It didn't feel fair having me write everything out or just nod my head while he spoke about his day at school, what arguments he'd gotten into with Demyx about music or what Larxine had forced him to do something he hated.

I opened my mouth but closed it again, still not knowing what to say if I was to speak again. I turned to look at him, and noticed he wasn't there anymore. I let out a sigh, realizing he must have thought I was mad at him.

I hopped up and walked out of my room, turning to the end of the hall and knocking on the door.

"Go away dad… I don't give a damn about the stupid king."

I knocked on the door again three times. "A-Axel… can I come in, please?" there was a thump and I heard something fall over before the door was thrown open, Axel standing there with a shocked expression.

"Did you just talk Roxie?" I nodded timidly.

"Yeah." a smile broke out over his face and he moved to the side, giving me access to his room. I sat down on his bed, never noticing the colors of his room before.

The walls were painted a deep midnight blue color- contrasting his hair drastically, and his roof was still white- something that horrified my artistic side. His bed sheets were dark blue and steel grey, his pillows seeming more silver then grey. His carpet was black shag and I noticed the bookcase, and computer desk beside the window.

I climbed onto his bed and looked around with a smile as he just looked at me. "So, how long are you going to talk for this time?"

"As long as we're inside the house with just you Reno and Tifa around." Axel nodded and moved over to the bed, sitting down beside me as he grabbed my hand and started playing with my paint covered fingers.

"Since our date was so rudely interrupted I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend." I nodded with a bright smile.

"Alright, where are we going to go?" Axel shrugged as he continued playing with the paint splotches on my fingers.

"I was thinking about heading out for a hike, then maybe going to your house for those letters you parents left you."

I shook my head, turning to look at him as he raised an eyebrow, scratching the back of his head. "I don't want to do that with someone else there… I kind of just want to go there one day on my own and do it." Axel nodded his head before falling back on his bed, his hair contrasting immensely with the dark blue sheets.

"Alright then, how about I drop you off tomorrow after the date then?" I shrugged as I lay back beside him, trying my hardest to not fall asleep in the comfortable room. "You getting tired?"

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to sleep in the same room as you anymore." Axel nodded before he set his arms behind his head.

Axel let out a sigh, "Its almost midnight, and I've still got school in the morning. Do you mind if I kick you out to sleep myself?" I nodded again and sat back up, looking down at Axel with a blush.

I leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his lips, feeling as he kissed back before I sat up again. "Goodnight Axel… if you want I'll even come with you to school tomorrow." Axel smirked as he raised up on one elbow.

"You going to be alright with only six hours of sleep?" I only smiled before leaning down again so my face was right in front of his.

"Six hours no, but give me seven and I'll be good to go." Axel wrapped his fingers in the back of my hair and he pulled me down for another soft kiss.

"Goodnight Roxie. See you in the morning." I nodded before turning towards the door and heading for the stairs so I could grab a midnight snack before I went to bed.

I got downstairs and stopped at the bottom of the steps, seeing Reno and Tifa sitting in the living room, smiles on their faces.

"Reno, Tifa… I'm Sorry about earlier I just really didn't want that to be seen." Reno nodded his head.

"No problem at all, Purebloods usually drink in private unless it's an official offering from a lower class vampire… are you going to start talking to us?" I nodded my head, bright smile in place as I moved towards the kitchen to grab an apple.

"Yes. I'm going to talk inside the house when the three of you are here only." Reno nodded as I sat down, taking a large bite out of my apple and letting out a sigh.

"So Roxas… have you thought anymore about what you want to do in university yet?" I shook my head as I tried to think of possible career choices.

"I don't really know… but I think in a week when my birthday rolls around I'm going to go home and read those letters." Reno and Tifa nodded their heads as I took another bite, feeling how my fangs sunk into the sour granny smith apple.

"What were you talking about that offering thing? What's up with that?" Reno and Tifa went quiet for a moment, looking concerned for a moment before Reno just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Roxas, you still have to meet your family before anything really becomes concerning for you. Just head off to bed and don't worry, alright Roxas?" I nodded, not anymore enlightened about the whole 'offering' thing and not having a good idea of what it may be.

"Alright… I'll see you guys in the morning." I headed into the kitchen and tossed the apple core into the garbage before heading up to the guest room to sleep, knowing right away that I was going to get little to no sleep in the white room.

(_')

I was so glad when Reno said that Axel and I could sleep in the same room until my room was done painting, I just had to explain to him that white rooms scared me ever since those first few weeks in the all boys home.

It was my birthday and I'd gotten almost all of my vampire abilities; my fangs were almost proper length, my eyes could zoom and focus up to a thousand meters away, I could flit half as fast as Axel. My hearing and muscle reflexes had also gotten substantially better, plus I was promised that what had already happened to me would multiply by the hundreds after my first real gorge-fest.

"So Roxie… do you want to go for a hike, or make out in the back of a movie theater?" I turned my head to Axel, watching as he fiddled with his lock, finally on the last day of school.

I just shrugged and he let out a sigh, "Damn… I keep forgetting that you wont talk outside the house." I just shrugged slightly before he smirked and slammed his locker shut for the last time of his high school life. "Well, I've got a fucking Sexy surprise for you today, and I wanna take you for a spin in it."

I raised an eyebrow and he just reached down and grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the student parking lot where his car was parked. "You'll see when we get home, mom and dad want to give us something too." I nodded my head and hopped over the door into the seat, loving the fact that it was a soft topped convertible.

Axel hit the gas and we took off flying for the house, he wasn't bothering with going to the grad party, though he was dragging me to prom that night. He'd joked about putting me in a dress too, until I saw him actually looking in the dress store our last trip to the mall, needless to say he's lucky I was still weaker then him or his balls would have been gone.

So, I was going to prom with another guy, wearing a tuxedo with bright blue accents and he was wearing a matching one. I still wanted to know what the heck his parents had gotten us though, apparently some kind of graduation presents.

The house was lit up brightly, lights flashing and people already gathering. "Damn… mom and dad have started the party. Hope you don't mind Roxie, but your about to meet my family. And uh, just so you know; the Terk's spent a lot of time in Wonderland, so they talk kinda funny… my Cousin in particular."

"Are they all vampires?" Axel shook his head as he looked over at me.

"Only some of them… my father had a brother, and his brother continued the family bloodline in the traditional sense." I nodded my head and lowered my voice, hoping with the loud music that no one inside could hear us.

"Do you have any siblings?" Axel just scoffed before he opened his door

"Nope. Mom and dad didn't bother with kids before me… and after me I doubt they'd do it again. Now common, if any of my family does something stupid, or you don't want to be part of the party anymore, then just find me if we get separated, or head up to your room." I nodded and climbed out of the car behind him, wondering what his family was going to be like.

Axel grabbed my hand as I followed him into the house, surprised that it was actually a fiddle song that I was listening to. Outside the high pitched fiddle wasn't heard and there was only the long base tones. I let go of Axel's hand and held my hands over my ears for a moment, waiting for my sensitive hearing to adjust to the volume of the yelling, talking, music and laughing.

"Roxas? You alright?" Axel yelled over everything in my ear and I nodded my head, trying my best to not shake my head from the pain.

I looked up at Axel once my ears adjusted to the sound and gave him a smile. He leaned over and gave my lips a soft peck. "Don't worry Roxie, your senses learn to adjust instantaneously after your first big feed. Oh, and happy birthday."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, deciding to write out my statement 'You've been saying that all day, knock it off.'

"Never. This is a double graduation slash birthday party babe, get over it." I glared at him before writing out again. 'Don't call me babe Axel.' he only smiled, then he turned towards the kitchen and tugged me forwards, most likely trying to find his parents in the mess of brunettes, dirty blondes and copper red heads.

"Axel! Hey man, congratulations!" someone clapped Axel on the shoulder and smiled at me with a bit of a nod, I just waved with a slight smile and as Axel and I walked away I heard the man comment on how cute of a couple we were.

"Axel! Why did it take you guys so long to get home?" Tifa grabbed both of us up in a hug as Reno walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"We just got out of school half an hour ago, I didn't expect you to have the entire family over by now, I was planning on giving Roxas a bit of warning."

"Well, we couldn't have them coming late into the night, there are still a lot of people floating in." I just smiled as I looked around at all the people, I'd had such a small world before moving in with them, now it was like my world had been ripped open and I'd been thrust into a world of people and mystery.

"So, has Roxas met anyone yet?" I shook my own head and Tifa just sighed, her hands on her hips as she looked around the kitchen at the five people.

"Alright guys, this is Roxas!" the five men in what looked like their twenties and thirties all turned to us and waved, various shades of red hair and blue eyes as they all had wide smiles.

"Hey Roxas, the names Sora." I turned around at the name and the Scottish burr that I heard from behind me.

My eyes went wide as I looked at the brown hair and blue eyed boy behind me, between Axel and my age. I was shocked beyond belief seeing the kid I'd blown off, he'd sent me countless emails at my Hotmail account and of course being me I didn't reply once.

"Nice to see you again Roxas… care to reply to any of my emails?" my face turned red as I took a step back, Sora's face invading my personal space.

"Oi, back up Sora." Axel grabbed my waist and pulled me back to his chest, his own body leaning against the island of the kitchen. Sora just scoffed before grabbing my hand and kissing the top of my hand.

"'Tis is a pleasure to meet you, my lord." I pulled my hand away from him as the others in the kitchen looked over and I stuffed my hands into my pockets with a glare, nodding my head in acknowledgement as I leaned back against Axel, trying my hardest not to yell at the both of them for not telling me they knew each other.

"Fancy seein you again Roxas, how you been fairin' with'e fam?" I stared for a moment, trying to figure out where the harsh bur came from before nodding my head.

"Still not talkin' I see… how the hell you datin' my cousin without hollerin' at him?" I just shrugged before looking around for something to do, I had planned on going up to my room and painting until I fell asleep, but that wasn't about to happen now.

"Hey Roxas, Axel, come into the living room please! There is something we want to give you!" Axel unhitched himself from the island and I followed him into the living room, wondering what his parents had turned the music off for.

Axel sat down in one of the two arm chairs and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist so I couldn't get up before he set his chin on my shoulder.

"See? They look so cute together, god, why the hell do they have to look so cute together?"

"Awe, why don't you ever sit like that with me John?"

"Well… at least their comfortable with what they are. We cant all be normal like us I guess." I turned my eyes to the side and was about to spend the rest of the night glaring at the man who spoke before I felt Axel poke my side.

His face had moved so his lips were beside my ear and I heard him whisper. "Relax Roxie… he's just the biblical type… he doesn't know we're vampires, just let that one slide alright?" I nodded once as Tifa and Reno came walking into the living room, each with a brightly wrapped large box.

Tifa handed me a box wrapped in emerald green and sky blue paper as Reno handed Axel his box wrapped in Yellow and Purple wrappings.

"Alright Boys… open your gifts. And make sure you take care of them!" Tifa winked as she linked arms with Reno, watching as Axel and I picked at the ribbons on the tops of the boxes.

My box moved slightly and I was about to toss it out of my lap before I stopped myself, deciding that it'd just be better to see what was inside before tossing it away. "Are these grad presents?" Axel looked up at his parents and they nodded, Reno looking bored out of his head and Tifa as happy as ever.

"Of course! Now hurry up and open them!"

I nodded my head and finished pulling the wrapping off the box. I lifted the lid off and started down into the depths of the box, seeing a small black and white blob at the bottom.

It moved and I noticed a head shape appear before watching as two ice blue eyes looked up at me, pure innocents being the only emotion I could see before the small puppy became happy and hopped out of the box onto my chest.

I grabbed the puppy out of reflex so it wouldn't fall and scrunched my face as it started to lick my face.

"Whoa!" Axel jumped back and I noticed a flash of red leap out of his box. I turned towards him and watched as a small baby fox ran around his neck before hopping onto the back of his head.

"You guys got me a fox? What for? Hey, get off my head." Axel grumbled as he fiddled with the small red animal, having no luck in untangling the fox from his hair.

I got up with a sigh, balancing my puppy with one arm as I reached over with my other, gently stroking the fox's fur from head to tail before scooping the small creature up in one hand and holding the creature out for Axel to get a grip on.

"Thanks." Axel looked at the fox kit before raising an eyebrow and looking deep into the honey brown eyes. "So… you're giving us pets for graduating?"

"Of course! You're both responsible young men, pets should be no problem for you! We rescued them from the animal hospital in London Town, they are originally from the forest outside. They were abandoned by their parents and taken in, they were actually about to be destroyed." I looked over, holding the small blackish-grey puppy closer to me to make sure that he didn't fall.

"So… we graduated high school, so you got us a set fox and… husky?" Axel seemed confused as he stood up with the little fox held to his chest.

"He's a half wolf actually." I looked up at Reno and he just smiled. "Give them names when you want… but since we're on presents already, we might as well give Roxas his birthday present now. Common, the party can continue." Tifa hit a button on the stereo and I followed them towards the back door, noticing out of the corner of my eye as Sora decided to follow us.

I felt Axel grab my free hand and let out a sigh as the puppy started to lick my face again, my mind wracking itself on what to call the little pup.

"Roxas… you know how your parents had a small fortune of their own, correct? They lived well and usually gave you presents for your birthday that would rival a prince, right?" I shrugged as Reno looked over his shoulder at me. "Well… they left you a few presents in your will, you get one this year and the rest when you turn eighteen."

I nodded as I took my hand back from Axel, having to switch hands thanks to the five pound puppy that was squirming in my hands. "Roxas… how do you feel about getting your license?" I shrugged as Reno looked back at me again, his eyebrows raised as I skipped behind him with Axel and Sora.

"So, Roxas… what'll it take for me to make ya talk?" Sora slung his arm over my shoulders and I flinched away, having to put more distance between Axel and I.

"Nothing Sora, don't even bother trying. Why are you here anyways?"

"Aw Axe… ya know I'm a sucker for animals, and I love my favorite family." I watched as Axel rolled his eyes, pushing Sora back behind us. "Don be like that Axe… want me to go get Kiari again? Maybe Roxas'll take a likin to her and we can go-"

"Sora. Roxas is my boyfriend. Kiari is your sister. You are my cousin. Stop being thinking that incest is the only thing for you. God." I watched as Axel huffed off, his free hand in his pocket and his fox kit in his hand much like a football.

"Well, all I know is I wan' either you or blondie here… bu' I kinda wanna hear someone scream-"

"Sora! Shut up, don't even talk like that you asshole! I've kinda already mentioned he's my boyfriend, and it doesn't take a genius for you to know that he's a fucking pureblood, so knock it the hell off before they kill you for even suggesting that!"

I watched as Axel spun around, his hair looking like it was really going to catch on fire as his eyes flashed dangerously at Sora. "I don't know how you think you know him, but you don't. I don't even know Roxas that well yet so get lost, before I kick your ass into next month before the Martin's and Paole's beat me to it."

A hand clapped down on Axel's shoulder and Reno spun him around. "Knock it off and cool down Axel. Sora, get back to the party will you? The last thing anyone needs tonight is for you to start a vampire fight with our human family here. Its not my fault that your dad was born human, and its not my fault that you were changed two years ago alright?"

"Yes Reno. I'll be inside. But I have a question before I go. Are the Martins and Paole clans coming tonight?"

"No, their not." Sora nodded and turned back towards the house, hands stuffed in his pockets as I turned again to follow Reno and Tifa into the large garage that'd been built in the back yard.

"So… figure out names yet?" I nodded my head and looked at the little pup in my hands, wondering if it was safe to talk without the vampires in the house hearing me. "Your good Roxas… just speak quietly."

I nodded and opened my mouth, the word being formed only by my lips moving as I breathed out through my mouth. "Balto." the three nodded their heads as Axel smirked, raising the kit so it was looking at him and vice versa.

"I'm naming him Todd. I think it's a good enough name for a fox." I nodded in agreement and followed as Reno through open the large doors, motioning for us to follow him over to a large covered vehicle.

"You ready Roxas?" I nodded my head and Reno ripped the cover off the car and my jaw dropped.

It was a forest green 1968 Ford GT Mustang. It was polished to a shine and it looked like it was brand new, something that I'd never seen before. "Is this-" Axel's hand flashed out and cut me off, his head spinning to look back towards the house.

"God I hate Sora… he's a nosy ass. Please tell me we're gonna make him stay here tonight dad." I watched as Reno nodded him head, his elbow on the top of the car.

"This is your birthday gift from your parents Roxas." I nodded my head and looked at the car, wanting deeply to get in it and drive.

"You can drive you know, as long as you stay on our property… and have your birth certificate on you." I tilted my head as I walked towards the car, having every intention of driving the car if they were going to let me.

"Because of who you are, normal police cant touch you without getting fired, you have to have a member of your family with you in all legal matters and if they even hold you for a minute before that member of your family shows up the court will be ordered to fine in your favor." I nodded my head and opened the drivers door, noticing right away that it smelled just like it did those years ago, missing any trace of a dust sent or an old smell I'd been dreading.

"Have some fun, she's got a full tank, do whatever you want, but don't tare up the yard too much, its still three weeks before we're re-landscaping." I nodded my head again, as I slid into the seat, humming at the feel of the seat under me.

It reminded me so much of when I was a kid and Cloud had me sitting in his lap, mom hadn't liked me sitting on dad's lap in the car, but it was something he'd do with both the car and the bike he had. I was always eager to hop into the drivers seat with my dad.

"Roxie… you alright? Your crying." I turned my head to Axel, having sat himself in the passenger seat and his eyes worriedly looking at me.

"Y-yeah, I'm good, sorry." I set Balto on my lap and let out a deep breath as I cleared the tears from my eyes. Balto was looking up at me with his big brown eyes and I smiled at him. "Alright Axel, would you mind holding Balto for me?" Axel nodded and took him off my lap as I grabbed the keys in the ignition and turned them, hearing the old familiar purr that I'd missed for eight years.

"Alright, have fun Roxas… and remember; stay on our property and your good. Axel knows the property line so you should be good." I nodded and revved the engine, feeling the car rumble as I gently let my foot off the brake and started rolling forward slowly before it jumped forward, my body filling with adrenalin as I started playing around in the backyard with my new car… and I found I loved saying that.

8D

"Roxas! Stop wrecking my lawn and come inside please! We have to get going." Reno's voice caught my attention and I looked towards the house, seeing him standing there with a large grin on his face, hands stuffed in his pockets and his hair pushed back out of his face and still tied back in the small low pony tail, the top spiked up slightly lower then normal.

"What's up? Are we going somewhere?" Axel let out a sigh, smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand and letting out a deep sigh.

"Roxas… I told you half an hour ago; your family came into town for your birthday. And they want you to attend a soiree. My parents can tell you a bit more about it. A sixteenth is an important year to vampires. Common." he jerked his head back towards the garage and I turned back, determined that I could park it backwards with all the coaching Axel had given me in the four hours we had spent in the back yard.

"So… you trust me not to kill you in a car Axel?" I watched as his bright red hair bouncing up and down as he nodded his head in my peripheral vision.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" his head nodded again and I lowered my head for a second before looking up again to finish parking. "Um Axe, is there any information I'm missing? You seem, unsure about tonight."

"I am Roxie… but I want my parents to tell you alright?" I nodded as I finished parking the car, turning forward and taking the keys out, looking over at Axel and seeing both Balto and Todd laying down together in his lap, looking like they were sleeping.

"They are so cute. Give me a second and I'll come around to your side." Axel nodded and I hopped out of the car, walking around and grabbing the handle to Axel's door.

Once we got back into the house I brought Balto up to my room, glad that it was finally painted completely and set him down on my bed. Orange sheets, red comforter, purple pillows and a yellow throw blanket, my room was the perfect personification of a sunset, the carpet being a pale yellow to tie the whole room together.

I stripped my shirt off and got changed into my tuxedo, making sure that it was fitted correctly over my shoulders and that it didn't hug my waist too tightly.

"Hey Roxie… you done yet? Your taking a while."

"Of course not, my tie wont go on right, I hate these things. And it doesn't help that Balto's trying to eat my paintbrushes." the door opened and Axel walked in, going over to Balto first and pulling him away from the paintbrushes before setting him back on my high bed and walking over to me.

"You just have to learn how to tie a tie properly… because, you shouldn't even be wearing a tie, you should be wearing a bow." I nodded my head as Axel pulled the silk tie away from my neck and walked over to my closet and started rifling through the neatly hung clothing for my tie rack.

"How about blue? That'd go well with your eyes and cummerbund, don't you think?" I just shrugged as Axel turned around and looked at me, his eyes apologetic as he walked forward with the cummerbund and bow.

"You look horrible Roxie, you feeling alright?" I shook my head as he started to tie the bow around my neck. My eyes downcast as I tried not to cry for the horrid feeling in my stomach.

"No, I'm hungry, and my stomach feels like its going to make me sick." Axel smiled as he took his eyes away from the tie for a moment, looking at me with humor before going back to tying the stupid bow around my neck.

"We can grab a sandwich before we head out, alright? And as for your stomach don't worry about it, your family wouldn't hurt you. Your far too important for that, they want to congratulate you if anything really."

I stopped Axel's hands and he looked from the tie up to my eyes, the bright green making my stomach clench in more of a pleasant way. "I'm not that kind of hungry Axel… I'm, blood hungry." Axel paused for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I cant really help with that Roxas, our fridge is out until tomorrow morning." I nodded once, feeling the tight clench again as Axel finished tying the stupid bow.

I remember reading from the books that Reno had given me on vampire etiquette and the rule of drinking blood from another vampire and not just a victim. The book saying that taking blood from another vampire had to be consensual, but that purebloods could do pretty much anything they wanted- including blood from another vampire. I wanted Axel's blood so badly, it had tasted way better then the blood packets I'd had. But I just couldn't ask him for that, he wouldn't say no and I knew it, he hadn't said no to me since that first time when he said it wasn't proper.

"Its alright Roxie… we'll get you something alright?" I nodded as he placed the cummerbund around my waist and fastened it.

"Thank you Axel."

"Stop looking so dejected Roxas. It makes me sad to see you looking sad."

"I'm sorry." he just let out a sigh and I felt him grab my chin. He tried to make my head tilt up but I didn't want to look up at him, I just didn't know why I was acting so moody since the news of the party my family was throwing. I felt Axel press a kiss to my temple and looked up at him through my bangs. "I'm sorry Axel. I'm being a pain."

"Nah, I get it… its like puberty all over again, don't worry about it, honestly, if it was pissing me off I would let you know." I nodded my head as he leaned forward, giving my lips a quick peck before he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, so I could meet my family and most likely a good portion of my fate.

:^)

The mansion was bigger then the Terk house. We'd passed through a small wooded area, having to leave the car beside a large wall with a grand entrance that held a metal gate. The people standing in the Central Plaza of Twilight town looked at us like we were insane as we walked through the gate. I'd seen it many times before, I'd wondered what was behind it and why it was gated off.

Axel grabbed my hand as we came up to a secondary gate, this one manned by a large burly guy who looked pissed to just be there. I noticed that with a single look from the man Axel let go of my hand and took a step to the side further from me.

I looked between the two for a moment before grabbing Axel's hand again and pulling him towards me as I glared at the man myself, noticing as he shied away slightly.

"Roxie… be careful with your glare alright?" I looked at Axel and he just smiled slightly before kissing my temple again. "You can kill a lower class vampire if you lost control. Now common, I'm sure your grandfathers are dying to meet you."

I nodded once and walked into the building with Axel, noticing that everyone was wearing elegant clothes, even Mr. and Mrs. Terk who'd left before us in their own car. "It's a soiree Roxas… that pretty much means 'formal get together' in vampire speak." I nodded my head and noticed as two tall men walked up to us, glaring at Axel. I tried to hold fast to his hand but he still pulled it away as they stopped in front of us.

I watched in slight shock as Axel got down on one knee, his fist on the ground and the other on his raised knee. "My king, my lord." his voice took on a different tone and I noticed that his body was shaking ever so slightly.

"Greetings Mr. Terk, Roxas, come with us." I watched as the first turned, reconizing him as Xemnas; the head of the Martin clan and the very first vampire, but I held my ground, not wanting to leave Axel on the ground like that.

"Roxas, we promise, we just want to speak. Axel will be fine." I looked up at who I recognized as Ansem from the books; the first of the Paole clan, and nodded my head once before following the two up the set of stairs on the left, having several of the well dressed people bow to us as we passed.

We entered a plane white room and I let out a gasp as I noticed that there were several people there, including Larxine, Marluxia, Zexion, Luxord, Vexen, and Namine.

"Roxas… please, have a seat." Xemnas sat down at the head of the table and motioned for the seat beside him on the right as Ansem sat on his left. I recognized the seating rank and sat beside him begrudgingly, noticing that he was putting me in the second most powerful position at the table.

"We need to talk Roxas… about you getting an underling." Xemnas looking horribly serious as he folded his hands on the table.

**AN:**

**Me: alright everyone, this is Chapter 3! I'm not going to be posting for a little bit though because I'm going to be writing a piece for a contest that'll get me $250 to a bookstore if I win.**

**Roxas: So, how long am I going to be stuck in this room with these people?**

**Axel: better not be too long Elizabeth… you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.**

**Me: shut up Axel, or I'll turn you into a kitten and have Balto eat you. And not long Roxas, I'm sure I'll have it done soon, two weeks at most so I can write the contest piece and a week to write the next chapter. And it took me a long time I write this one… I had so many options, but I liked this one more… it's a little slower and very boring in my opinion, but the next one is going to be a doosy.**

**Roxas: alright then… as long as they don't talk to me I'm fine.**

**Me: of course not, just be silent like always and you'll be good… I'll even give you some music to listen to.**

**Roxas: thank you.**

**Gaara: please review the story and let Elizabeth know how she's doing. I'm off to the store to get cookies now. *Walks away while putting headphones on***


	4. Chapter 4

**Things I'll Never Say**

**AN: Welcome back and Sorry for the wait… now, onto the Chapter! Also there will be the appearance of Xion! If you don't know who she is… I'll (Hopefully) have a link at the end of the chapter to help explain. Enjoy! ^^**

**Its being posted on NewYears! Ha! Last chapter for the year! And I'm liking how its going (I'm hoping to have 7 chapters)**

**Story:**

I was shocked, there were some faces I'd just seen as I'd read through the books, a man named Saïx- Xemnas' underling., some guy with his face covered who I assumed was Diz- Ansem's underling.

"Roxas, now I'm sure that you've done the studying that we've asked Reno to give you. The books on our family history and the books on information of vampire behavior and monarchy, right?" I nodded my head as I looked at Xemnas, paying attention to every word and trying my best to keep an eye on everyone in the room.

"Well, collectively Ansem and I have decided to pick out who your underling will be. We've also taken into account your abilities and knowledge of being a vampire and we believe that it'd be best if you had a protector… someone to vampirically bind yourself to."

My head jerked a bit at that and I couldn't help but glare slightly, not understanding why he'd do that to me at the age of sixteen.

"Now don't glare at me Roxas. It would be best for you. Hunger is much better dealt with when you have a protector. I'm sure you've read that protectors are someone you feel completely safe around. Their the kind of person that could be killing you and you'd feel fine."

My eyes went wide and he held up his hands as if in defense. "Now stop thinking on human terms Roxas. You're a pureblood. One of the only born purebloods still living. That means you can control everyone but Ansem and I, possibly your uncle. But your protector would be there to protect you from danger and loneliness, they'd be bound to you for your entire life for protection and companionship."

I looked around a table and noticed that a piece of paper and pencil were in the middle of the table, I motioned for it and Luxord nodded before he grabbed it and set it in front of me, nodding back when I nodded my thanks to him.

'What about an underling? If I get a protector what good is an underling to me? Why would I have to make an underling?'

"Simple Roxas…" Ansem deciding to talk now instead of Xemnas. "Underlings do your biding, they'll take care of anything you need them to, they'll kill themselves if you tell them to. If you need blood and your protector isn't around, their blood will sustain you until they return. Now don't take this the wrong way, but its expected of you Roxas. Your Underling has already been chosen out of a select group of humans and she is exceptional, she'll be willing to service your every need, both companion wise and sexu-"

"Gross! don't even finish that fucking sentence! God! What the hell is wrong with you people?" I stood up out of my chair and slammed my hands out on the table in front of me. "I refuse to have you talking like your doing me a favor! First off, I'm gay and don't want an underling to screw. Secondly, I'm not some kind of toy for you to use however you want. And thirdly, I don't want to bite someone. I refuse to take someone's humanity away and make them into a vampire. I haven't even been one for a whole month and I hate it. The stupid constant cravings for blood, the annoying hearing that hasn't settled in yet; my own voice, annoys the fuck out of me. How the hell do you expect me to put someone else through this shit!"

I stopped, glaring as hard as I could at Xemnas, Ansem had looked away the moment I stood up and I realized by his behavior that he meant me no disrespect for saying it, but Xemnas looked amused by it.

"Well, well, well Roxas. Its so nice to hear your voice. You really do sound so much like your father, just ask Luxord… they did grown up together. But honestly, it'll all go away the moment you turn her into your underling. And we've chosen Axel's cousin as your protector; Sora."

"Sora? You're kidding me! Do you know nothing! I don't want that stupid happy idiot up my ass for the rest of eternity! You say you know everything about me but from the sounds of it you know diddly-squat!" I took a step away from the table determined to walk out of the room before a hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed it was Luxord. "Roxas… sit back down alright? Lets just talk this out like adults alright?"

"I'm not an adult Luxord. Now let me go before I rip your arm off." Luxord removed his hand and I took another step before hitting Xemnas' chest.

"Roxas. Stop threatening my son and get back to your seat, this should be discussed with calm minds and the Terk's Saïx, go get them, now."

"I want a seat put beside mine for Reno." I glared towards Diz and he got up to do it, Ansem letting out a sigh and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, he needs his own underling. Roxas… its not propper-"

"If you say protocal I'm going to loose it. I don't care about protocal, or what you've been doing for the last couple thousand years. The point is I want to have a life and your trying to take that away from me! I don't want to talk, there is no reason I should be talking. But I'm too fucking pissed to just go along with this shit!"

The door burst open and Reno was beside me in an instant with Axel and Tifa. "Alright… they didn't say it quietly, did they?" I crossed my arms over my chest and just looked at him with a 'what do you think?' kind of expression.

"Okay Roxas, just remember, this is who you are. No one can really change that, so we need you to try and accept this. Underlings are just something purebloods have. You can tell her not to treat you like a pureblood and she wont unless your dead serious. The rules bend to fit your will."

I sat back down and kept my arms crossed over my chest, not wanting to talk but knowing I'll have to thanks to the stupid fact that I was pissed and it didn't look like Xemnas got it through his thick head.

"I don't want Sora as my protector Reno. I hate him, he's annoyed me since I met him."

"Alright… this is when we'll ask your grandfathers if there is another candidate they've chosen."

I looked over to Xemnas and he let out a sigh. "Its staying in the Terk family… and we've already talked it over with Sora. We're going to have to choose someone who'd be willing to spend an eternity with you Roxas. Breaks are expected yes, we're not turning you both into one person, but this has to be someone to give a promise to me that they'll never leave."

"I don't have anyone like that and I don't want anyone like that. I'm sixteen, I've had one relationship that I'm currently in and it hasn't even been a month yet. I doubt anyone would want to spend an eternity with a moody-"

"I'll do it." I stopped myself and turned my head to see Axel smirking at the end of the table, hand raised and his bright red hair standing out amongst the dull gold's and yellow's of my families hair.

I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow, knowing he didn't need more. "Awe… talking to your folks but not me anymore Roxie? Or's your throat hurting?" I tapped the table twice with the pad of my pointer finger like I was playing poker. He nodded his head and let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head- an action I knew meant he was saying something either hard to say or something he thought would be confusing for me.

"I was going to approach the lords about it tonight, before you came up here… but they both called you in so quickly that I didn't have the chance. I want to be his protector if he'd be fine with it." I watched as his eyes locked with mine for a moment before he looked between my grandfathers.

"We suppose, but your aware that it'd basically be like marrying him, correct? And that we've already told Sora that he can-"

"I don't like Sora. No offence to the McFarlane's but I'd kill him. I wanted to back when I had no means… and I've already thought of several ways to do it. I'm sure no one would be able to tie it back to me either if the body was ever found." I watched as eyebrows raised and Xemnas looked between Axel, myself, Tifa, and Reno.

"Are you asking for a night marriage?" I raised an eyebrow, I'd obviously not gotten that far in the books I'd been reading.

Reno leaned over and started whispering in my ear "It's basically a vampire marriage you'd promise your blood to one another for eternity, he wouldn't be allowed to give his blood to anyone else and vice-versa. But to be honest it rarely happens with a pureblood and lower-class vampire. Its why there are protectors, protectors give blood to the pureblood, but the pureblood never shares their blood." I nodded my head before looking over to Axel, one eyebrow raised as he glared at Xemnas.

"Now you know I wouldn't ask for that. I'm much smarter then to ask you flat out if I could have pureblood-blood, I don't want his blood. I want to protect him and be there for him."

"What if I want a night marriage?" all heads turned to me as I looked at Ansem and Xemnas waiting for one of them to answer my question.

The two looked at each other for a moment before they turned to me. "We'd have to consider it for a long time… possibly years, but him being your protector would be an alternative, and it'd prove to us if a night marriage would be possible… though I had hoped to set you up with either Namine or Larxine… though I see now that its unlikely for that to happen."

I nodded and Xemnas shrugged with a sigh, "Fine I suppose. Axel, you can be Roxas' protector, but I don't want a drop of Roxas' blood leaving his body aside from the original bind, you understand?" Axel nodded and I nodded too, looking at Axel before Ansem jerked his head before a door in the back of the room. Diz stood up and left through the door for a moment.

"May I present Xion." I looked up and watched as a raven haired girl walked into the room, bright blue eyes that seemed so much like my own as she bowed her head with a kind smile.

"My lord Xemnas, Ansem. Noble vampires. And Roxas." her eyes locked with mine and I saw a kind of spark that didn't seem to be in anyone else but Axel's eyes when I saw them, she seemed like she was happy, being given away to be turned into a monster and she was happy.

"Roxas, this is Xion. A young girl who has been looking forward to becoming your underling for a long time. She has wanted to meet you for a while now." I looked at her again as she waved kindly.

I grabbed the paper again and wrote out 'Who is she and how does she know about vampires?'

"Not talking again?"

'I'm no longer angry… and your no longer trying to set me up with Sora for life, so yeah, I'm not talking.' Xemnas nodded and looked to Xion, motioning for her to take a seat at the end of the table at the furthest seat away from him.

"Xion learned about vampires when she was attacked by one at a young age. She's been raised by us since then, and she's asked to become a purebloods underling, but since Namine and Larxine already have trusted underlings, we figured we could give her to you. She is very trustworthy and I honestly believe she will be a good underling for you."

I looked down at her and then turned my eyes towards Axel, something about the two of them just made the dull room brighter, I'm not sure if it was their eyes, or the fact that it seemed like they just had a personality about them, but I wanted to have both of them in my life as much as possible, and I hadn't even shared one word with Xion yet.

I nodded my head, locking eyes with Axel as I did so, deciding that I'd take on an underling and protector in one night.

"Alright… you'll turn Xion down in the party and then you can all go home, you and Axel can perform a binding ceremony and I'll be happy."

"Um, my lord… your not really expecting Roxas to drain her in front of all those vampires… are you?" Xemnas nodded as Reno asked the question and I looked over to Ansem, seeing it was even an unwavering question with him.

I just raised my hand in Reno's direction with a slight smile, remembering from my books that it's actually how it would happen.

I stood up and looked towards the door, wanting to get it over with so I could go home and sleep, preferably close to Axel so I wouldn't have another stupid nightmare; I'd been having them for a week and Axel's presence in my sleep would be the only thing that'd make the nightmares go away.

(T_T)

The house was filled with people as we all walked out of the white room, everyone stopped and turned to us, going down on one knee much like Axel had. Inside the room I'd been told by every member of my family how to properly partake from a neck of blood, and to be completely honest, it made my stomach growl with hunger. Xion had also been given blood by both Diz and Saïx to make sure that the blood in her system wasn't pureblood or high ranking vampire blood in any way.

"Alright Roxas. You wont have to say anything, just drain her so she's dead, then let her fall. Axel will catch her and you'll go home, alright?"

I nodded my head as I turned towards the door, knowing I'd go out behind my grandfathers and before my uncles. My body was filled with that harsh throbbing Axel had described the first time I'd drank blood and I was certain that it I didn't get any soon I was going to bite someone, I could see pulses drumming away in my families necks, and looking at Axel's neck was probably the hardest thing I was doing in that white room.

I stopped in the middle of the landing that went around the top floor of the house, acting like the second floor that connected to another room that seemed to mirror the white room from what I could see of it.

I stopped as Xemnas raised his arms out to the crowd, Ansem seeming perfectly happy just standing off to the side.

"My fellow members of the night clan, welcome. We are here tonight to celebrate my first grandson's birthday, Roxas." there was light clapping and I waved shortly like Ansem had told me to. A murmur broke out over the crowd and I rolled my eyes, hearing all the people talking about me and my dead family.

"Friends… Ansem and I have chosen an underling for Roxas to partake of! So join me, in welcoming Xion, soon to be the newest member of our night-clan." I rolled my eyes again, knowing that I was supposed to drain her and honestly feeling like I could with any one of them.

Clapping broke out as Axel walked out with Xion, his hand on her shoulder as he walked her up to me, nodding his head once as all of the crowd started to rhythmically clap their hands in tandem with her beating heart, being the loudest thing in the room to me at that moment.

I set one hand on her waist and the other on the side of her neck, pulling her closer and feeling the fluttering pulse under my fingers as I opened my mouth to bite before remembering what Axel had told me close to a week before about licking the skin so my fangs wouldn't tear the skin and just slide into flesh instead.

I delicately slid my tongue across her throat, feeling her pulse flutter again. I mumbled a quick sorry before my fangs dug into her skin.

The moment her skin was broken I was taking her blood in, my arms tightened around her against what my brain wanted and my instincts must have taken over. It felt wonderful having her blood hit my stomach, having that thirst finally quenched was something I'd been waiting for the entire day.

It took a few moments, but the minute I could no longer get anymore blood out of my veins I let her go, my arms just unlatching as I watched as she fell back and Axel caught her on one arm, turning her so she was under his arm a lot like a binder.

"Alright Roxas… you can go home now." I nodded and turned to the stairs, not bothering to look back and see if Axel was coming after me, I just had to move, I felt like I had to run and jump, like I had the sugar rush of a century and had to get rid of it.

"Go ahead Roxie… I'll meet you at home." I looked back and saw Axel set Xion into the front seat of his car.

I walked over and pressed my lips to his noticing as he pushed me away quicker then normal. "Maybe once you've brushed your teeth… Xion's blood is too potent for me Roxie." I nodded and gave a smile as he pressed a kiss to my temple before I took off, feeling freer then ever.

My body felt like I was flying as I ran, I was moving faster then I thought possible, and my ears weren't hurting anymore, the dull throbbing of just having drank was dwindling quickly too with the exercise.

I got back to the house and noticed that my bedroom window was open, so with a smile and stupid thought, I decided to jump- a stupid decision really. I jumped over the house and landed in the pool.

I swam up to the surface and noticed right away that Axel was there with Xion over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "I think a cannon-ball can be done many ways Roxie… but that isn't one of them."

"Shut up, I was trying to get to my room." Axel just smirked as he reached his hand out, offering it to me so I could climb out of the pool.

"How about you go get a shower Roxas and I'll put Xion in the guest room we just moved you out of."

I nodded my head and let him pull me out of the pool. "Axel… how do two vampires bind as protector and protected?" Axel just smiled before turning towards the house.

"I'll explain it in a minute, nothing bad though, I promise. You really might want to check your lower back though, it should have shown up by now."

I tilted my head to the side and shook it, deciding that I'd check in the mirror if I wanted to actually know that badly.

I flit up to my room with a slight glower, having to move quickly in wet clothes was a horrible feeling that made me want to shiver. I peeled my clothes off in the bathroom, deciding to leave my boxers on thanks to the fact that I didn't bring extra clothes and I looked in the mirror. I couldn't see anything abnormal before I decided to turn around.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed a blood red tribal looking set of crossed keys. Holly-" I cut myself off seeing Axel's wide eyes.

"Wow… looks cooler then I thought one would in real life. I've only ever seen pictures of the Martin blood mark before… can I see the Paole mark?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked back up in the mirror noticing as my body started to slowly fade out.

Fear was the only thing I could think of to describe the feeling, it looked like I was a spirit. "Relax Roxas… you're a vampire, no reflection remember? Just relax a bit."

I felt his hands on my shoulders and watched as my body faded more from the mirror. "Doing my hair is going to be total guess work now, isn't it?"

"Yeah… can I see your ankle?" I nodded, not really knowing why he wanted to see my ankle. I raised my leg up and felt as Axel grabbed my foot, rotating my leg to the inside of my ankle was up for him to see.

"Wow… this is a seriously cool looking blood-mark. The Paole mark is a heart… you'll be completely faded out of the mirror when the third mark shows up."

"What third mark?"

"Because you're a combination of bloodlines you'll get a tattoo on your wrist that combines the two. It'll most likely show up on your dominate hand." I looked down at my left wrist and held it up, watching as another red mark appeared on the inside of my wrist, seeing as I faded out of the mirror completely.

"So that's what it looks like, your grandfathers will probably be by tomorrow at some point to see them." I shrugged as I looked at the mark, simply just one mark laid overtop of the other.

"So Axel… how does this protector thing work?"

"Now that all your marks have appeared you have to bite my wrist and partake of some of my blood." I nodded and looked at his wrist, not wanting to bite him but at the same time feeling like I wanted nothing more then his blood.

"Alright… can I get dressed first?" Axel nodded and I went into my room praying that I'd be able to stop myself from drinking if I got another taste of his blood.

I pulled my PJ pants up and walked over to my door, deciding to not wear my shirt just to open a door since I'd have to cross the room to grab the shirt anyways. "So Roxie… you're not upset about this, are you?"

I shrugged "I'd rather have you bonded to me then Sora. No offence, but I just don't like him at all." Axel nodded his head and I sat down on my bed, not really knowing when he wanted me to bite him and not knowing when I should bite him.

"Here." Axel walked over and extended his left hand towards me, wrist up and slightly stern expression on his face.

"What? Do I just bite you?" Axel nodded his head and I let out a sigh, looking at his wrist and I could feel my mouth watering just seeing the beat of his pulse in the veins of his wrist.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to my face and gently licked his skin, feeling the want to bite him overpowering my want to not hurt him.

"Roxas… just do it, your not going to hurt me." I nodded my head before I sunk my fangs into his wrist, trying as hard as I could to not bruise him.

The feel of his blood sliding down my throat was something new that I found I liked. His blood was completely different then Xion's. I'm not sure if it was because he was a vampire and she was a human, or if it was because I liked him.

It felt like only seconds but it must have been longer because Axel put his hand on my face and began pushing.

I let his wrist go and he pulled his hand back, I raised a hand to my mouth as I looked up at him, shocked at what I'd done. He looked slightly paler then normal and I watched as his green eyes darted around the room.

"Axel… what, happened?" I watched as Axel shook his head, his right hand gripping his left wrist as I watched the wound seal itself.

"Nothing Roxas… you've just got a stronger jaw then I thought." I hopped up off my bed and moved over, pulling his hand away from the wounds on his wrist and spun his arm around so I could see that my lower teeth punctured the top of his wrist.

"I'm sorry Axel." I raised his hand up and kissed the wound much like my parents had done to me. I remember that it'd make the pain go away, something about loved ones touch was supposed to me healing to the mind so it soothed the body.

"You know… kissing the wound helps because you're a pureblood. Its why adult vampires do it to their children, it seems like such a mundane task and motion that people don't question it. But vampire children walk off far quicker then a human would."

"What?" I looked up at him before looking down at his wrist and seeing the marks my teeth had made mending themselves.

"Kissing a wound, vampires can mend wounds of another that way. Its fine though, don't worry about it alright?" I turned his wrist over again and noticed that his skin was burning as if it was being invisibly branded.

"Axel! What's-" I was cut off by Axel's lips, he pulled his wrist away from my grasp and set both his hands in my hair, gripping my locks and pulling our faces closer together.

I could feel the heat coming off of the mark on his wrist burning the side of my face as his other hand slipped down around my waist and tugged me closer before he started to walk, pushing me backwards towards my bed.

He sat me down and moved my legs so his knee was between them. My hands gripped his shirt, determined to not fall back as he kissed me deeper, his tongue almost digging into my own.

We broke off for air and I set one of my hands behind me so I still wasn't falling back. "Axel… your hand, what's-"

"It's fine Roxas. See?" he raised his left wrist and I saw the same mark that was on my wrist there, only where mine looked like a tattoo his looked more like a scar.

"Axel! You never said it would hurt you! Does it still hurt?" Axel shook his head and I glared at him, not believing a second if it with that stupid fake smile he had on his face.

I moved back on my bed and tugged him forward. "Axel. Can you stay the night? I know I'm going to have a nightmare otherwise." he nodded his head and I silently thanked him before crawling under the blankets, trying me best to try and think on if I was controlling him to do what I wanted.

"Hey Axel?" he was getting settled beside me, chest to chest as I fixed my head on the pillow, not bothering with a shirt thanks to the heat.

"Yeah Roxie?"

"You know you don't have to listen to me, right? I don't want people to be lackeys to me… I don't want them bending to my will."

"I wont Roxie, I promise. But if your grandfather are around, I'll have to. Taking what a pureblood says lightly is something only their mates can do." I nodded as I put my head on his shoulder, wanting to sleep as soundly as I did eight years before, back when my parents were alive and I had nothing to worry about. And the only times I could get that kind of sleep was in Axel's arms.

(=^.^=)

Once I woke up I looked up to see Axel hovering over me, bright green eyes shimmering like liquid jade. "Good morning Roxas… how are you this fine morning?" I smiled as I sat up slightly on my elbows.

Axel just smirked at the fact that I didn't answer him and shook his head once before lowering his head and out lips connected for a moment. "Roxie… how are you feeling this morning?" I shrugged before reaching for his left hand, grabbing the delicate appendage and raising it so I could see the burn mark.

I frowned, the scar looking horrible on his skin where a mark shouldn't be. His skin had been so flawless that it pissed me off seeing the horrible imperfection I'd made. "Roxas, don't worry about it. Its fine." I lowered my head and brushed my lips against the uneven skin, feeling as the scarred skin moved against my lips, forcing me to feel the bumps of the imperfections.

I hadn't even noticed I'd been clutching his hand all night until I reached up to wipe the tear, feeling the imprint his uneven skin had made on my cheek.

I looked up at him, seeing the sympathetic expression on his face and was about to say something before a noise downstairs caught my attention.

"I honestly jus wan' ta talk ta 'im, let me pass changeling." Sora's voice hitting my ears before another voice cut in.

"Well he's sleeping. So you cant go up, its as simple as that Mr. McFarlane." I sat up further and looked around the room, noticing my iHome blinking noon before my eyes turned to the balcony and a sliver of white light came through the dark orange curtains.

"I'll go down and deal with Sora. Take your time getting ready Roxas." Axel rolled out of my bed and I felt horrible, feeling the sudden loss of warmth. Why was he such a warm vampire anyways?

I let out a sigh as I climbed out of bed, looking around my room for a comfortable pair of sweats and a tank top. I hit the small play button on my iHome and smiled as _Monster_ by _Skillet_ started blasting through my room as I bounced around trying to get all my clothes on and get my hair fixed.

After a quick mirror check I opened my bedroom door and almost shrieked when I saw Xion just standing there. Her face innocent and kind as she moved out of the way.

"Sorry my lord. I came to see if you need anything." I shook my head and she nodded with a kind smile. "Alright, there is a Mr. McFarlane here to see you as well. Something about the soiree last night." I nodded my head and jerked my head in the direction of the stairs, hopefully indicating that she should follow me.

"Hey Roxas, Sora's in the kitchen, want me to-"

"I think I can fetch myself Axel. Geeze, how do you put up with him being so clingy Roxas?" Sora flit between Axel and I and moved forward to hug me. I dodged out from his path and ground my teeth as I walked over to Axel and wrapped my arms around his waist so I could bury my head in his chest.

"Still tired Roxie?" I nodded feeling a chunk of sleep still in my eye that was bugging me. I reached up and wiped it out of the way, trying to not think of the annoying brunette that had already managed to ruin my day.

"Awe! Your too cute Roxas!" I felt a second set of arms wrap around me and yelped as I pushed away from Axel's chest to get the annoying brunette off. "Whoa! What was that for? I was only trying to give you a hug too." Sora gave a pout and I just rolled my eyes on my way into the kitchen for some kind of food.

"Don't be like that Roxas! I just want to get to know you… and I wouldn't mind knowing what happened last night. I mean; I was supposed to become your protector, not Axel. Dot get me wrong Axel, you're a swell guy, but I don't think your really pureblood material here."

"Look who's talking. At least I was born a vampire Sora. You and Kiari turned yourselves with the closest one you could find." I saw Axel's sneer and let out a sigh, getting both their attention again before tapping the small white board I'd taken off the fridge and written on.

'I don't really give a damn Sora. And I pulled away, because you're a creep. I always thought you were, but knowing you're a vampire now just makes it all the worse- oh! And don't ever again; Call. Me. Cute.' they both read over the board as I grabbed a coffee cup and reached into the fridge for a packet of blood, not finding one there.

"Mom and dad are still out getting them Roxie… really hungry?" I stood up and shook my head as I placed the cup back, freezing in my tracks when my stomach growled to the point where it sounded like a dog growling.

"I thinks you're lying to me Roxas." I looked over my shoulder at him with a glare that might have killed a normal human. "That really does hurt Roxas; physically. Stop glaring and grab some toast until mom and dad get back." I let out a sigh and rolled my shoulders, trying to get rid of the building tension that was growing as Sora inched closer.

"Roxas… if I could offer you my blood to satisfy your hunger. All my greatest wishes will come true."

I blanked and shook my head, grabbing a Granny-Smith apple and stuffing it into my mouth, shivering as my fangs dug harshly into the sour juices of the apple. My eyes watered as I turned away and moved into the living room so I could eat my sour breakfast in as much peace as I could get.

"Roxas… you know, this is one of the problems I'm here. If I could be of some assistance then please, partake from me." I looked up and noticed as Xion extended her wrist towards me, her hand gently curved upwards and the delicate wrist looking very inviting to my fangs.

I bit off the section of apple and tried as hard as I could to take my eyes away from her wrist, not being able to.

"Xion… can you give Roxas and I a moment please?" I looked over as Axel walked into the room, my eyes going to the bright green eyes before sliding down to the column of his neck.

Axel motioned for me to follow him up the stairs and I nodded, following him upstairs and noticing right away that Balto was sitting at the top of the steps with Todd.

I smiled and scooped him up as I followed Axel into his room, smirking as I saw Todd run his way up to Axel's shoulder, using the natural curve of his knee as he stepped and natural slight sway of his hips to find footing.

"Roxas… I know you want blood, here." he held his wrist out to me and I looked at the scar before shaking my head and looking around the dark blue room, seeing so much potential to make it look like he was surrounded in stars.

"Roxas, you're a vampire. It's hard to go through a day without biting someone- even if your given blood on a regular basis. You were thinking about bonding with me Roxas, that means we share blood. If your bonded with someone you need at least a drop of their blood a day to not be hungry." I nodded my head and looked back at Axel before down at his wrist he'd extended to me. "So are you going to drink or not?"

I stood up from Axel's bed and walked over, watching out of the corner of my eye as he moved his wrist to keep it between us. "Then I hope you don't mind, if I drink from your neck." I caught the slight fear in Axel's face as I got close enough to touch him, feeling his entire body tense as I lifted myself onto the balls of my feet and moved so my face was beside his neck.

I took a deep breath and let it out as a blissful sigh, loving the sent of his skin as his heart started to thump louder with every second. I felt my tongue slide up the thick muscular side of his neck before my lips pressed a kiss to his neck and I spun him around, pushing his back onto the bed and pinning him.

"Your scared Axel. Why?" I raised myself up and looked down at him, seeing the genuine fright and confusion in his eyes as he replied.

"I'm not scared Roxie… what'd give you that idea?"

"Your hearts beating a mile a minute, your pupils are the size of pin-heads, every time I move slightly…" I trailed off as I let my hand slide down the side of his face, my slightly long nails brushing over his cheek and mapping the tattoo's under his eyes. "…You flinch or take a harsh breath. So tell me Axel; why are you scared of me?" I wasn't sure if I wanted the answer, if I truly wanted to know what was going on with him, but at the same time I wanted to know.

"Roxie… you have to believe me; I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what you can do. I honestly care for you, deeper then any other vampire, human, fairy or being out there. But I don't know if I could hold myself back if you were to bite my neck, and I'm not allowed to bite yours. Xemnas and Ansem would have me killed if they found out."

"Then I guess… they shouldn't find out about it." I smiled as I leaned back down again, brushing my lips against his for a moment before moving down to his neck. "If I take too much, just let me know and I'll try and stop." Axel nodded, making his neck muscles flex and I licked his neck quickly before sinking my fangs down into the soft flesh.

I felt his hand clench into my hair and instantly stopped sucking on his neck, pulling my face away slightly and sealing the two wounds with a quick lick. "I'm sorry… did I take too much Axel?" I watched as he shook his head, his eyes gone from pin-heads to almost no bright green showing at all.

"Shit Roxie, that was…"

"I'm sorry, I hurt you didn't I?" I lowered my head and gave his neck a light kiss to try and soothe the pain I knew I put him through.

"Amazing. Its pure dopamine in the brain to have your blood drunk by a pureblood… it's the reason so many people offer themselves to purebloods. it's the only way for a vampire to die happy." I raised my head and looked at the goofy expression on his face, seeing how bliss filled he looked.

"Really? Is it that good?" Axel nodded his head as his eyes slowly focused again on me. "Alright. Your turn Axel." I pushed myself up and made sure that my shirt was out of his way, turning my head at an angle much like the one I made his head turn when I'd bitten into his neck.

Axel sat up and looked deeply into my eyes I could see the doubt in his eyes as he leaned forward, pausing only three inches away. "Axel, I give you permission to drink my blood." his tongue darted out and I felt the almost catlike texture of it I noticed only when he kissed me with a slightly dry mouth.

I realized that it might have sounded like an order and grabbed Axel's face, pulling him away from my neck and holding his face in front of mine. "Axel… I'm sorry, I don't know how to word what I'm saying. Just, feel free to drink, and feel free to not listen to orders."

"Roxas… your such a goof. You don't need to speak an order, I can tell if you really want me to do something because of your eyes… they show your true feelings when your giving orders. And only Xion and I can disobey you if your not being serious with an order, because we both share your mark." I nodded and let Axels face go so he could move as freely as he wanted.

"God! Why can't I heard anything? Are they up there writing or something? Does Axel had a soundproof room? Why the hell doesn't this both you?" I perked my ears as Axel's tongue swept across my neck, making my heart pick up pace.

"Relax Roxie… we could be screaming and he wouldn't be able to hear us." Axel's voice calming me so I could just listen to what was going on downstairs.

"Of course it doesn't bother me. Roxas is my master and Axel is a lord, even if it did bother me there is nothing I could do about it. The Martin and Paole clan are two very important clans that I owe my life to." I heard Sora growl before there was the sound of footsteps getting towards the stairs.

"Your not allowed upstairs Sora." I opened my eyes again, realizing that Axel was just kissing and sucking my neck; his fangs still not breaking my skin.

"I don't care what you say Xion. Now get out of my way. I have higher rank then you as a vampire so-"

"Actually, from what I gather I have a higher rank then you. I was given the blood of two lords, before being bitten by the youngest pureblood. So you have to listen to me more then I have to listen to you."

"A-Axe-"

"Shhh, relax Roxie… Xion wont let him up here." Axel's hot breath ghosting over my neck, cooling his saliva that was still there, most likely on a soon to be large hickey.

"Then why haven't you bitten me yet?" Axel scoffed and went back to my neck, paying special attention to my pulse point as if teasing me.

"Xion, I'm not kidding, let me pass. Now."

"No Sora… and if you continue I'll have to stop you by force." as I heard the warning Tone in Xion's voice I felt Axel reach his hand up into my hair and tilt my head so my neck was more opened.

"Tell me when to stop." his voice sounded so seductive as he kicked my neck once more before I felt the sharp canines rest against the sensitive skin.

The moment his fangs punctured my skin I wanted to say no, getting cold feet the moment it was too late. I kept myself silent and reached up, grabbing his hair in my hands and holding his face to my neck, not forcing him to drink deeper, but not pushing him away. Simply just so I had something to hold onto as he drank.

"How dare you say something' so rude to me. I ought ta have ya locked up fer a hundred years for tha' you little witch."

I heard the front door of the house open and two sets of feet walk into the house. "Shut up Sora. Axel and Roxas are dating, that kind of means their entitled to some privacy, especially in their own house."

I could feel my body being drained as Axel took a deep gulp, his body lowering so our torso's were flush.

"A-Axel, I feel… kinda-kinda funny." I could see the white roof above me start to spin and fisted my hands tighter in Axels hair as he continued drinking. "Axel. Stop it." one of his hands raised from my shoulder and he took my hands out of his hair, pinning them down above my head with one of his.

"Axel… your taking too much. Stop it." I could feel that dopamine rush he'd been talking about as his sucking slowed and he gently retracted his fangs from my neck, raising his head up and allowing me to see his bright green eyes, shimmering with flecks of luminescent blue.

"Roxas… I'm, sorry. Are you alright?" I nodded my head as I took a few deep breaths, trying as hard as I could to not freak out with the fact that I could still feel my blood seeping out of the slowly closing wounds.

"Axel… the blood. Can they smell it?" Axel shook his head as he dipped his head down and kicked at the wound, kissing it gently to help with the pain.

"No, they shouldn't if we don't open the door right away. The bite marks will heal up within the minute. I've done all I can for them, but I'm not a pureblood, so it takes longer for them to heal." I nodded my head as I closed my eyes, trying to stop the spinning sensation I was feeling.

(#^.^#)

Once Axel and I got downstairs I let out a sigh seeing both Reno and Tifa sitting in the living room with their cups of blood. "Hello Roxas, Axel… care to join us?" I shook my head but Axel nodded, knowing he'd have to have some or else they'd thought it fishy.

"Oh my… Axel gave you a real one this time, didn't he?" I looked up with a raised eyebrow before Tifa motioned her own neck. "He gave you a hickey love." I gasped before reaching up where he'd bitten me, feeling the hickey he'd put there before he bit me.

My face went red at the fact it was such a visible location and ducked my head down, bright blush in place as I started tinkering with the laptop. I wasn't typing anything for them to read, I was actually working on a slideshow video I'd been working on for a while of pictures of him and Axel, glad that vampire were still photogenic.

"Awe, I'm sorry Roxie, I'll put the hickey in a different place next time." Axel sat down beside me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, leaving a slight smear of human blood on the pale flesh I'd grown used to. "Sorry." Axel leaned over again to lick it off but I stopped him, wiping it off with the back of my hand and licking it off myself, finding quickly that I liked vampire blood more then human.

"Are you mad at me babe?" I turned my eyes to Axel with a harsh glare and he held up in free hand in defense. "Fine… I obviously know how far I can push your buttons today." his smile never really leaving his face as he poked fun.

I would have been perfectly fine with it, I would have just gone along with it at any other point in time when Sora wasn't in the house. But I refused to show my true colors in front of the brunette, something about him made me feel horrible, and I figured it was a good feeling to listen to.

"Roxas… today we're going to go through the vampire history again, this time we'll be concentrating on your direct family, uncles, aunts, cousins and parents, alright?" I nodded as I looked over at Reno, saving my work and closing the computer down.

"Alright… could you pass the laptop?" I nodded and handed it over, tossing it only slightly when I was positive he was going to catch it.

"Alright… all eyes to the TV please… and no one tell him who's who, I want Roxas to try and match faces with names as best he can." everyone in the room nodded and I turned to the TV, seeing as the first Image was just a word saying 'Martin' in large elegant letters.

"Okay… I've got it set up to the remote, so you can have the computer back, and just fill in what names you think they are and I'll flip to the next picture, alright?" I nodded and took the laptop back from him.

"Alright, here we go." Reno clicked the remote and I rolled my eyes seeing Xemnas on the screen, amber eyes glaring at me through the TV screen. I typed in his name and Reno clicked to the next picture.

This one I didn't know, it was a picture of a painting; a woman with bright blonde hair and even brighter eyes. If I was more of a self loving narcissist I'd say she looked just like me, but I knew that I looked just like her in reality. I spent a moment looking at her face, seeing the distinct powerful eyes that made me want to melt into them with the comfort and power they held.

With a sigh I typed 'unknown' and Reno clicked the remote for the next photo. I smiled seeing my dad and quickly typed in his name, though I wouldn't have minded looking at the picture of him, all the photo's I had were in my old house and I only had one horribly ripped and crumpled one from spending the first three years of their absence in my back pocket.

"Alright, next." the TV flashed and another beautiful looking woman with a whiter blonde hair color and a paler blue eye color then the first. 'Unknown' Reno flipped to the next picture and I smiled seeing Luxord staring at me. I typed in his name and waited for the next picture of yet another girl I didn't know.

It went this way for a while, the only other face I could put a name to was Larxine.

"Alright Roxas… we're going to get started with giving names to the faces you don't know. Starting with your grandmother." Reno paused as he went back to the picture taken of the painting. "This is Aurora she is the pureblood that Xemnas created to be his bride. Now I want you to know two things; first off, her name is only being given because of your education on the subject and is not to be repeated by anyone. And secondly; this is an image of a painting that Xemnas himself painted of her, so yes, Roxas you can see the original if you so choose." I nodded my head and looked at the screen again, glad that I could put a name to the face.

"The Next woman, was Alice; this is Luxord's mother- along with several others that I don't want you to worry about right now. Understand?" I nodded and remembered the face and name, finding it easy as my brain just stuck the two together.

'Is she still alive?' Reno shrugged as I deleted the words and he let out a sigh. "No one knows. She just up and vanished a few years ago after what happened to your parents… that incident really brought eh vampire world crumbling. Simply because no one knows who did it. We don't even have a face for you to look at." I scoffed, I'd tried doing police sketches before, but they never made the face look right, and when they'd ask what was wrong, it'd just be everything.

"Alright.. Next side of the family." I looked up to see a beautiful brunette woman who looked so much like my mom; her green eyes looking almost blue in the light that the painting portrayed. Something about her seemed trusting, and non threatening at all. I sighed, not knowing her name and typing out an 'unknown' Reno clicked to the next picture and I wrote in Ansem's name.

The next picture's went a lot like the last time; another woman- this one blonde, who I didn't know.

"Alright, lets stop there Roxas, I'll go over the first two you didn't know now so we don't have to go back. The first woman, the brunette her name is Belle, she's your blood grandmother. And the blonde, her name is Cinderella. She is Vexen's mother, not related to you in any way." I nodded as I watched the pictures.

"Alright, and this is your mom. We know her… and this, is her younger brother; Xigbar… you can finally put the name you've been reading about to a face, huh?" the screen clicked again and once I turned back to the TV I froze.

I was back in my living room at the old house, long black hair pulled back into a ponytail that was falling over a shoulder a single streak of silver going down the entire length of the mans hair. Two bright Amber eyes stared at me from above as two sharp teeth gnashed together before opening in a wide mouth as a horrid laugh came out of the mans mouth as he moved on top of me.

The sound of my parents cursing and wearing could be heard again and my head thrashed about as I tried to push away from the bare chest in front of me, no longer wanting to feel the pain that'd just turned numb as I cried.

As if my mind was no longer in control of itself my vision skipped to the end when Dad broke out of his binds and attacked the man, I watched as his sharp fingernails dug into the monsters right eye and his thumb slid down his left cheek, leaving a horrid scar and destroying the eye completely.

I watched again as the man swore, gripped his face and raised his gun, shooting each of my parents fifteen times as the flashing lights of what would have been my salvation appeared. I couldn't move as he walked over and tapped my cheek twice, wishing my good luck in life; not listening to my plea to kill me too as he stood up straight and vanished as if he was never really there.

I hopped out of the seat and ran up the steps, screaming my head off as I tried to get rid of the mental image in my mind of his face. Everything seemed so horrid with the rate that my mind was putting everything together; my uncle was the man who raped me and killed my parents. He'd tortured us for an entire night before vanishing, like he was never there before. Each individual gunshot rang off in my head, loosing count my mind just kept replying it as I got into my room and slammed the door shut behind me, not caring as the wood splintered and I broke the doorjamb.

I gripped my head, no longer wanting to hear the cackle that was rising over the gunshots I knew weren't there, I could feel a pressure on my body where that man had touched, as if he was doing it all over again to me as I cursed and paced and kicked at the dresser of my room, trying my hardest to not break the whole house and keep it to just my room; a task I dubbed impossible as the glass doors to the balcony shattered with a shriek I gave, the doors bursting off the hinges and a wind being created, blowing everything away from me as I screamed and tried to get the voice and sounds to stop in my head.

**AN:**

**Me: thank you all for reading! Now before any of you start bugging me about 'we already knew who the killer was' and 'why is this in here if we already knew it was Xiggy?' well that's simple; Roxas didn't know who it was because he'd never seen Xigbar's face as his uncle,**

**Axel: I think you killed Roxie… he's curled up in the fetal position in the corner.**

**Me: he'll be fine Axel, he's only going to stay there until after my Vancouver trip tomorrow… or maybe until the day after- it'll be my sisters birthday so its hard to say.**

**Axel: these author end notes aren't as fun without picking on Roxas… and that just seems mean to do now.**

**Me: well… thank you all for reading, and remember if you don't review, Gaara gets no cookies! ;)**

**Gaara: thanks for reading, please review so I can have my cookies. *walks off to the cake section of the local store* though she never said anything about cake and ice-cream.**

**Me: Your horrible sometimes Gaara… just Horrible. -_-'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Things I'll Never Say**

**AN: Thanks for coming back and reading another Chapter! Hope you all enjoy this one too. I also apologies for getting rid of the accent I gave Sora half way through… for convenience sake, I'm just going to take it out. You can still imagine the accent if you want though, I wouldn't dream of stopping imaginations.**

**Also I apologize but this Chapter is not edited in the slightest. My lazy-butt sister decided that she was going to go out drinking for the first time and hasn't gotten around to it yet because now that she's done that she's being Lazy. I hope this doesn't upset you as much as it upsets me when there are Grammatical and Spelling Errors in Chapters, but I'll try and switch out the chapter with an edited one once I'm done the Story. Again I'm very sorry and deserve to be sent down to the deepest depths of Limbo for doing this to you (my readers) I hope you can forgive me.**

**Story:**

I opened my eyes after close to an hour of hearing the most annoying sound imaginable. I fisted whatever soft thing was under my head and threw it at the noise, the horrid sound stopped so I peeked one eye open to glare at it.

I sat up, looking around the room and noticing that I was in Axel's room, and it was his alarm clock that'd been pissing me off. "Axel?"

"Glad to see your finally awake Roxie… feeling better?" I turned to see him standing in the corner, shocking me with the long black coat that hung almost down to the floor. The added darkness of his coat added to the vibrant color of his hair, making it stand out more.

"What… what happened Axel? My head is killing me." I reached up and held my head, trying as best I could to ignore the horrid feeling of my head pounding.

"I think you should just lay back down Roxas… do you remember what made you so pissed?" I nodded once, not setting my head back down as I looked up at him with a slight glare I didn't mean to be sending his way.

"You relived it all… didn't you Roxie?" I curled my legs up to my chest and nodded my head as Axel walked over, as if no longer frightened that I'd kill him. "I'm sorry Roxie… if I knew I wouldn't have let dad show you the pictures. But no one knew." I nodded my head and let out a sigh.

"It's alright Axel… I'd imagine my grandfathers are coming over sometime soon." Axel nodded as he lay down on the bed beside me, grabbing one of my hands and kissing the back of it before gently rubbing circles with his thumb.

"As soon as they stop fighting. You see, my room has a protective spell put on it by one of their trusted wizards. It shrouds my room in complete mystery, you cant hear anything inside from the outside and it blocks all presence and scent. No one knows you're here, and they wont until your grandfathers stop fighting over this."

I nodded my head and lay back down, setting my head on his chest and letting out a sigh as I tried my hardest to not cry. "What happened to my room? The last thing I remember is that the balcony doors shattered."

"Well, I managed to knock you out before you could hurt yourself, but you pretty much killed your bedroom." Axel raised his hand and started stroking my hair. "Going back to sleep would be a good idea though." I just let out a sigh and closed my eyes, trying as hard as I could to get to sleep.

I could feel my body relaxing and hummed slightly. "Axel… does your sent relax me now that I've marked you?" I peeked an eye open for a moment before seeing nothing but black shirt and closing it again.

"Yeah. As your protector I'm your primary source of comfort… having you drink my blood and having drank your blood we've got a mate relationship to be honest, which means unless you take another mate I'll be your major and close to only source of comfort for a long time." I nodded my head as I curled my legs up to get more comfortable.

I felt like I was about to fall asleep when I heard a car come screeching around the corner of the street. I raised my head and glared at Axel's large balcony doors because of the noise before Axel put his hand over my eyes. "Relax babe… I don't want you to have to go to one of those Underground castles because your powers are going haywire." I raised my upper lips and showed a single fang, making Axel move his hand away from my face.

"Don't call me Babe Axel… I hate that nickname." he tilted his head and I could see there was a question in his mind just waiting to be asked.

"Why do you hate that nickname when I can call you Roxie with no problems?" I looked around his room for a moment before looking up with big eyes, looking at him and seeing nothing but genuine curiosity.

"Because, there are so many 'Babes' in the world. And I'm sure you wouldn't have a secret lover that could have the same nickname as me really. I'm possessive like that I guess, never thought I was before though." Axel just smiled and curled up beside me, putting his chin on my shoulder and giving a smile.

"Its alright Roxie, emotions are kinda outta whack for the first year. It'll all settle out again I promise- though I'm sure the possessiveness is just because its me." I shrugged his chin off my shoulder with a scoff and he chuckled before falling back, his head falling against the bed and his eyes closing for a moment.

The car I'd heard before came to a screeching halt outside and my head turned back towards the window as Axel wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I don't care what you think your doing! Your not inviting him into that hell house that brought the bloody murderer to life! If I had my way Ansem I'd burn it all down now!" there was the sound of doors opening and slamming shut as heavily booted feet made their way up the walkway towards the front door.

The sound of the front door flying open and hitting the wall caught my attention and I realized that my grandfathers were not going to stop simply because Reno was trying to relax them and stop them from coming up the stairs.

"Listen, my pureblood lords, relax please. We are all shocked by this, but Roxas is still in shock from all of this. I need you to stop and think before you go looking for him to interrogate answers out of him."

I tilted my head towards the door before looking back over at Axel and mouthing 'Can they hear us up here?' he only shrugged before looking back towards the door.

"You, need us to stop? We don't care what YOU need Reno. Give me our grandson, now." Xemnas sounded really angry.

"Listen Xemnas, do you really think I would have sat down idly knowing that my son was going to kill my own daughter? Use that magnificent brain of yours for a moment and think. Roxas will be safest in my castle because Xigbar wouldn't dare show up there. He obviously thinks that Roxas has already told who did it simply because he's still missing. We don't know where he is and we don't know how long its been since he was last seen by anyone. He could be sleeping for all we know."

"I wouldn't be against waking him up if we could figure it out. Roxas was the last one we know who's seen him, and after this we need to find him sooner then ever. He must be punished for this. We're probably the only two besides Roxas who can find him and Roxas doesn't know how to yet."

"Xemnas, we're not going to get what we want by forcing him into anything. Its against our own rules not to kill a pureblood and you know as well as I do that if he's sleeping locking him in a stone crypt will do nothing."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh, pushing myself up and deciding it'd be better if they knew I was there and not tear the house apart.

I opened Axel's bedroom door and they were instantly there, standing over me like two huge towers of vampire, scaring the heck out of me for a moment.

"Roxas, your coming with me."

"No, he's not going with you. He's coming with me. I refuse to let him stay in a castle with the father of my sons killer."

"Hey, he also killed my daughter. You think I wanted that? Because if you do I'd skin you alive and call you Marry." Ansem turned to Xemnas before reaching forward and gripping my upper arm, pulling me forward and out of Axels room.

"Hell no. your not taking Roxas with you!" Xemnas reached out and did the same, gripping my arm and pulling me even closer to him as Ansem tried the same.

"Um… I'm kind of attached to those." my voice small I the pain of my shoulders dislocating shot through my body. "A-Axel… hel-"

I was suddenly curled to a chest, my arms limply placed on my lap and my head was being cradled on a shoulder giving me nothing but a view of red.

"How dare-"

"Sorry my Lords, but Roxas' safety is my main priority. And I cant let you meaninglessly rip him in two." I turned my head and looked at my grandfathers through his fingers, scared of what they might do to Axel for doing that.

"Axel… how dare you do tha-"

"Grandfather…" I wormed my way out of Axels grasp to make sure that I was between him and them. Even though I wasn't sure if they'd really care about me after what just happened. "…I told him to. I apologies for cutting you off, but I cant allow you to be angered at Axel for something I asked him to do."

I watched as two sets of bright Ambers eyes flashed red before more pain shot through my arms as they were pushed back into their sockets. "Ow! Axel, that hurt!"

"Well it was either that or have you walking around floppy armed until someone else did it. Now you really might want to be worrying about your family." I turned around and noticed both my grandfathers glaring at me as if I'd done something horrid.

"Roxas. Get your stuff packed. We're going to my castle. And if we have to we'll bring you to a mutual castle. The point is Roxas, we need to get you away from this place and there is nothing else we can say to you, so get packed and meet us downstairs in a moment, we'll tell your underling the same. She and Axel will go with you."

I glowered as my grandfathers left, they were treating me like a child, worse then a child, they were treating me like a little girl that couldn't take care of herself! Sure, I might not be much of a fight against a pureblood that's close to three thousand years old, but what the hell is wrong with leaving me the way I've been for years? Its not like he'd suddenly come after me now that I have powers when I was defenseless all those years, right?

I walked into my room and grabbed my backpack, deciding that I'd just take whatever I could grab with a scowl on my face. "Roxas? You realize you spoke in front of them, right?"

I nodded my head once and stuffed another shirt into my bag, "Then your also aware that we're not going to get a moment of alone time in their castle, right?" I hung my head and turned around so I was facing him, seeing him through the destruction of my room was something I found I hated a lot.

I slowly picked my way through the room, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, only hating his superior height in moments like this when I wanted to kiss him and couldn't reach.

I moved back slightly and looked up at him, wanting to kiss him before gripping the front of his shirt and pulling myself up and him down slightly.

Our lips connected for a moment before we both pulled away, not wanting my grandfathers to hear us and come back upstairs to bother us.

"I'll see you downstairs Roxie." his lips connected with mine again in a light peck and I couldn't help but smile as he left my room and went into his own to pack a bag.

I closed my shirt drawer and opened my drawer of pants to stuff more clothes inside. "So Roxas… what do you think of all this? Your Uncle killing your parents, your grandfathers wanting to lock you up in a big old castle, most likely to just leave you alone while your locked up in a big old room." I spun around and watched as Sora walked into my room, his arms crossed over his chest and his spiked hair bouncing with every step.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back towards my dresser so I could finish stuffing my bag with clothes. "Awe… do you not want to talk to me Roxas? I heard your voice just now and couldn't help but get shivers." I felt his breath ghost over my neck before a tongue slid up the column of my throat.

I shoved my elbow back and froze as it was just grabbed. "Don't worry Roxas… if you wont talk to me, I'll make you talk." he twisted my arm so his chest was flush against my back, forcing me forward slightly as I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to be there.

"What's the matter babe? don't feel like calling for Axel?" why couldn't Axel hear this? Had Sora done something to him? How the hell did Sora get into my room without anyone noticing? How did he get in here without me noticing him getting into the house?

"I've always wanted to partake from a purebloods neck, how interesting this will be." I felt his tongue slide up my neck again and kicked out at him, starting my struggle anew as my blood was threatened.

I felt a his sharp nailed fingers grab my chin and the back of my head. My eyes went wide as his twisted his hands, effectively snapping my neck like a twig.

I was swore, and pissed as I woke up, the last thing I remembered was pain and a snapping sound. And the only thing I saw as I woke up was a white room; everything was blindingly white while I tried to focus my eyes on one thing, looking for Axel or Sora. I wanted to wring that stupid brunette's neck, snap his neck so many times and laugh as it snapped back into place, causing him as much pain as I was in.

"So. I see your awake love, I hope you don't mind, but I attempted to partake from your wrist. And do you know what I discovered?" I turned my head to see Sora walk into the room, his mass of brown hair bouncing again as he walked.

"What did you find?"

"OH! Look, you can talk! You can talk! You should be so proud of yourself!" he hopped over and sat himself in my lap, making sure that he ground his butt down into my thighs, making me glare at him and bare my fangs in anger.

"Anyhow, I couldn't bite you! It was horrible! I almost broke a fang you know. It still hurts when I touch my fangs with my tongue." I looked down at my wrist and noticed the small red marks right away, as if my skin had been sucked in several places. "At first I thought it was just because your wrist flesh was already abnormally hard since you're a pureblood, but then I tried your neck even, and it still didn't work. Does the little pureblood know that that means?"

I glared with all my might and he giggled, bouncing around so he was straddling my lap, making my eyes burn with hatred for the boy as he bent over, his mouth coming into close proximity with my ear. "It means, you've already been mated to another vampire; and they've bitten you and taken your blood. Now only their fangs can pierce your flesh." my skin crawled as Sora whispered in my ear, licking the lobe before nipping it.

"Will you get off me and untie me already? I want to get out of this shit-hole."

"But I cant Roxas… you have to stay here forever, and accept my love." at that I froze, my entire body freezing as the brunette started to nuzzle his face into my neck. "I love you so much Roxas. Its no fair that only Axel or another pureblood can bite you." I felt as his lips pressed against my pulse point in a kiss before he started sucking on the spot almost viciously.

"Sora. Get off. Now!" I tried to break the binds but hated the fact that they were made of something that I couldn't break, not knowing what the hell it was.

"The rope is made of fence posts from a church… unbreakable by vampires. It would burn a poor turned vampire like me. But that's alright, because you're here to protect me, you're here to love me and accept my love for you."

I shivered, not wanting to hear those horrid words. Something about them was just too horrible to my ears. The way his voice purred as he tried too hard to make me believe the words he was whispering in my ear.

"Sora. Look at me for a moment." he moved his head away from my neck and our gazes locked. His bright blue eyes locking with mine as I felt the familiar pulsating in my eyes.

"I love your eyes." his eye lids dropped and I smirked as he leaned in slightly.

"I'm thirsty Sora." I wasn't really, that drink I'd had from Axel was still pulsing through my system and it felt wonderful to have the red heads blood in my body, but I needed Sora weaker then he was so I could do this correctly.

I watched as Sora moved so his neck was in front of my mouth, his head at the perfect angle to give me as much space as I wanted. My eyes hurt from the pulsating feeling that was making my entire head pound. Without any warning I sunk my fangs into the deliciously soft neck.

Something about having the brunette in my lap as I drank was horrid though, I liked it better when it was Axel under me, allowing me to overpower him and take as much blood as I wanted until he stopped me. My mind made me pretend it was Axel, the only thing that was actually keeping me from vomiting the blood back up out of my stomach. I felt his hips start to move and wanted to make him stop, but I figured weakening him would be the best thing first.

I let his neck go and he slumped back, his hips still moving slightly as he raised his hand up and covered his already healing neck, eyes half lidded and chest heaving up and down. "Get off Sora. And untie me."

"B-but the ropes. They'll burn me Roxas."

"I don't care. I'm ordering you to remove them." I watched as his pupils dilated and contracted, as if doing a small dance. He stood up and his hands started fiddling with the rope, making a sizzling sound as he tried to undo the tightly tied knots.

"Roxas… you'll stay with me, once I let you go, right?"

"No Sora. I wont stay, but I'll bring you with me." he was Axel's cousin… I couldn't just leave him, could I? and he was being romantic in his own twisted freaky way.

"But Roxas… my master wont let me leave the castle. I have to stay here and wait for him." I just let out a sigh, nodding my head as tears started to form in Sora's eyes. "It hurts Roxas… let me stop, please. I'll go grab a knife. My master doesn't know you're here, I'll be gone and back in a moment."

"No, get me out, not." I glared at the ropes around my wrists, willing them as best I could to burst like I'd done with the window of my room.

Suddenly the wrist bindings burst open and I smiled as Sora jumped back in surprise. "D-do you still need me to untie the-" he cut himself off with a shriek when the other wrist binding burst, quickly followed by the two ankle binds.

"No… just tell me how to get out now Sora." the brunette nodded his head and pointed towards the door to the right.

"Its over here, come, I'll show you." I nodded and started following him, noticing that I might have been leading him on, but also noticing that I didn't care at that moment. I just wanted to get out of there and get back to Axel so I could get the horrid taste of Sora's blood out of my mouth.

Sora lead me to a set of stairs going upwards and I paused, having thought I saw a window in the room I'd been in. "What's wrong Roxas? We have to hurry now. If I don't get you to master he'll-" the brunette cut himself off with a gasp as he clapped his hands over his mouth a look of sure childish shock on his face.

"Who is your master Sora?" my eyes closed slightly as he shook his head moving his right hand down and tugging on the wrist band that would easily cover a mark much like the one I'd left on Axel. "Sora. I just want to know… wont you tell me?" Sora shook his head and hid his arm behind his back, making sure that I didn't put my eyes there too long I looked back up to him.

"Sora. Can I see your mark? Because, I cant give you my own if I don't know who's already marked you." I saw the torment on his face as his eyes darted around the hallway before he thrust his arm towards me.

"I'm sorry Roxas! He ordered me if anyone was to get loose in the castle that I take them to him! He's in his owner right now, waiting for me to bring you to him!" I gripped his hand and ripped the wrist band off his wrist and started in shock at the mark of the Paole clan- the same one that marred my ankle.

The perfect heart was burnt into Sora's wrist and I couldn't help but shiver, never wanting to experience the pain of being marked by a pureblood. The only name that ran through my mind was 'Xigbar' and the words Sora had used, saying the crazy pureblood was upstairs, waiting for me.

"Shit!" rage filled me for a split second before my mind took over and I thought better of just rushing up there and killing him. If I could get out, then I could get a location so Xemnas and Ansem could come and deal with him. I turned to the side and spent a moment looking at the downward spiral staircase, not knowing which was the right way to go, but knowing I'd get lost much easier then Xigbar would.

"How do I get out of here Sora? Tell me."

Sora just shook his head, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes as she started crying. "I-I cant tell you. He compelled me not-not to tell." I growled as I took another moment to pace, knowing that my time was dwindling every moment I stayed in the same place.

"Fine!" I stomped back into the white room I'd woken up in and over to the other door, kicking it out of my way and only blinking when it made a large smacking sound against the hard stones of the adjacent wall. "I'll make my own way out." my voice a low grumble as I stalked up a different staircase I figured was another tower, deciding that if I was to get high enough I'd just break a wall and jump out.

"Well, well, well Roxas… I must admit, you've gotten much stronger since the last time I saw you. So tell me; how does it feel, having all. That. Power?" I shivered as Xeigbar's voice echoed down the staircase and rage filled me again, not knowing if his voice was coming from up or down as I stalked higher and higher.

"What? You'll talk to a lowly marked vampire… but not your own pureblood uncle? You don't even need to see my eyes for me to compel you, I'm sure you know that. Only a pureblood of my level or higher could stop my voice from compelling them."

I grit my teeth together, turning towards the wall and looking at the stone, trying to debate on if someone would use that kind of grout in an outer wall or an inner wall. Gnashing my teeth together I braced my back against the wall across from the one I wanted to kick and flung my leg out, feeling as almost my whole leg went flying through the wall as if it was paper.

"Whoa!" I gripped the wall and stairs, preventing myself from falling. It was so white that I was positive that I had kicked to the outside world, but when I looked through the hole and saw another large bright white room I grit my teeth together, looking around the room to see how high up the room went.

"You know… climbing the white walls would be much less tiresome for you." I watched as a small black figure walked out from behind the throne at the head of the room and scowled, deciding right away that I wasn't about to go into that room.

I looked back up to the staircase and grit my teeth together as I started to flit up the stairs, positive that I could at least get away from the figure long enough to satisfy my own flight reflex.

"Roxas! Do you really think you can outrun me?" his voice calling from the hole I'd made in the wall, making it much louder then it was before.

"Yes, I can!" my voice equally as loud.

"Ha! As if! I'm two thousand years old Roxas! You cant beat me!" I only smirked as I stopped and slammed my fist into the wall again, prepared to have my fist fly through the wall and wincing slightly when it didn't. I watched, slightly horrified as the bones in my hand made a crater in the wall, the stones cracking like a spider web.

I wanted to swear, but shook my head, knowing my time would better be used to get out of the never ending staircase. I heard a chuckle coming from behind me and started moving my feet again, taking extra care to not trip over anything and to not pay attention to the throbbing pain in my hand and arm.

"Roxas… common blonde, how about it? Why don't you just stop running and stop for some more playtime? We haven't played in eight years after all." a shiver slid down my spine and I tried my hardest to stop it as I stopped again, my lungs heaving air into and out of my lungs before everything stopped and my hands started to claw at the wall in front of me, my finger nails digging into the large stones and making them crumble.

I forced my mind to try and force the stone I was digging at outwards, as if an explosive force was behind it. Crack after harsh crack of sound wracked the staircase before I finally broke through what must have been the final burrier. My fingers were bleeding and I was sweating small beads of blood that were getting into my eyes and stinging as I looked down and noticed that I was only ten feet above the ground, the wall I'd been digging through roughly five feet thick.

"Ha!" with a side smile I wiggled through the rest of the place and fell to the ground, curling up in a small ball for a moment and then getting up to get back to Twilight Town from there. Wherever 'there' was.

The moment I opened my eyes I noticed right away that I was in the middle of a lot of greenery, and that the castle I'd just fallen out of was made of pure white alabaster, accented by red roofs and window edgings. "Oh, my god."

I took a moment to look up at the red Queens castle, having heard stories about it and Wonderland before a shadow caught my attention in the hole I'd fallen from.

Fear wracked my body as I looked at the shadow, waiting for my uncle to pop his head out and confirm that I wasn't running like a scared cat from nothing. It felt like time stopped when a black and grey head appeared. A long ponytail with a grey streak following its length fell passed his face and pointed towards me as he looked down with that predatory smile I knew only well enough in the nightmares I had of that night. "Hello Roxas… you miss me?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times as I tried to come up with a snide remark. It'd been so much easier to be a smartass when I wasn't actually looking into those godforsaken glowing amber eyes, when the scar and eye patch weren't to horribly visible at a distance.

I got up to shout something at him, but found myself just running away. Fear and pain wracking my body as something in my chest felt like it was contracting, the memories of that night eight years prior making my head spin as I ran through the bushes that made up the maze surrounding the castle. I could only think straight enough to run west, knowing that Twilight Town was West of Wonderland.

:^(

I was exhausted by the time I got into the city, I stopped in the middle of the town, my head throbbing and pain tightening even further in my chest as I fell down. I turned my head up to the sky, tears in my eyes as I tried my hardest just to breathe.

"Axel! Reno! Tifa!" my voice ringing out over the square court and causing all the birds in the square to fly away as I yelled, all the people looking at me oddly as I collapsed into a small ball in the middle of the Sandlot.

I heard as people whispered and talked, some shouting for others to go get the Terk's some asking me if I was alright. Others just commented on the fact that I spoke in general. My body was shaking with tears and pain as I cried in the middle of the Sandlot.

I felt my body convulse and I gagged for a moment before all of Sora's blood came back up, my body hating the taste and feel of it in my stomach. People all talked about getting me doctors and ambulance but I just cried louder, wanting nothing more then to be back with Axel.

Someone tried to touch me and I shrieked, not even opening my eyes as I heard glass shatter around me, the ground shaking slightly with my sobs as my body just seemed to shrink and shrink into a smaller ball.

"Roxas… its me, stop crying, please. You need to relax. There are too many people to wipe memories." I felt the hand return to my shoulder and I instantly felt calmer, the sound of glass cracking stopped and as I opened my eyes and looked up into bright green orbs the ground stopped rumbling.

Tears still streaming down my face I lunged up, wrapping Axel in my arms and burying my face in his neck, not caring that my breath smelled like vomited blood, or that I'd been crying or had possibly given the vampire secret away to some people. All that mattered to me at that moment was Axel, having him near me and not having anyone else around me.

"Home, please Axel, take me home." I felt him nod as I wiped my runny nose on my sleeve, thinking in the back of my mind that I'd have to bleach it or burn it later.

I felt as Axel walked at a normal human pace, telling people that asked that I'd be fine, just had to get back to bed. When he was asked about the blood I'd vomited Axel went with what he told me was the vampire fallback if we ever did that in public. 'He had a stomach ulcer' and it worked apparently.

Axel walked me into the house and straight upstairs, not bothering with telling his parents what happened yet since he didn't know and I wasn't about to talk anytime soon.

Axel set me down and I felt him go for his shirt collar when I stopped him. "N-no, I'll take too much." Axel grabbed the hands I'd used to stop him and rolled his eyes with that smirk on his face.

"I don't care Roxie. Drink up, I'll call Xion up if you need more." he pulled his shirt away from his neck and I looked at the pulsating skin, my heart starting to beat in time with his as he raised his hand up to his neck and dug his pointer fingers nail into his own skin, making the sent of his blood hit my nostrils.

I couldn't help it as I snarled, ripping my own wrist and shoving it at his mouth as I lunged up for his throat. His blood felt so good sliding down my throat that the sharp pain of his fangs didn't even register in my mind, that wondrous dopamine feeling returning again as I pushed his back against the bed, making sure he wasn't going anywhere unless I wanted him to out of reflex.

I noticed when he stopped drinking from my wrist, feeling his warm tongue slide over the ripped flesh to seal it up again was hard to miss. I opened my eyes to see nothing in the shadows his hair, shoulder and bed sheets made. I felt horrible with how much blood I was drinking, but I had warned him that I was going to take too much.

My mind was swimming with all the glorious thoughts a horny teenage kid with dopamine in his brain would be thinking as I noticed Axels heart slowing down, no longer hearing the slightly ragged breathing he'd been trying to hide, but I just couldn't bring myself to stop. Something in me was screaming at me to drink, Drink, DRINK!

I stopped a moment later, tears falling down my face again as I looked as his unmoving face. He looked so peaceful, eyes closed and a genuine smile on his face, small tears in his eyes as I looked down at his abnormally pale face.

"Oh god… Reno! Tifa! Oh god! You need to come here! Axel! Axel, wake up, please! God Axel wake up! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I promise! Your not just a blood bag! Axel! Wake up!" I flinched as Reno grabbed me and pushed me back, looking Axel over and checking vital signs I knew were gone.

"I'm sorry Reno… I-I told him that it was too much… that he wouldn't have enough… but-but he told me to… he goaded me into it. He punctured his neck and-and I couldn't stop myself! I'm sorry."

"Roxas. Its alright. Axel is a vampire, a little blood drain wont kill him, as long as he's got some human blood in his system he'll come back just as he was before." I looked up at Reno, cleaning the tears from my eyes and sniffling as they let out a sigh and stood up. "Alright Roxas. Xion is in your room waiting for you I suggest you not drain her completely, but she's strong enough for a drink now."

I nodded my head and climbed off of the bed, looking back and watching as Reno gently moved Axel so his arms were crossed over his chest like all those vampire books and pictures.

I finished drinking with a quick bite of Xion, not feeling well enough to fill myself as I stuffed my hands in my pockets when I left her room. My head was bent down as I walked into the bathroom and grabbed a large bowl I used for washing my face in the morning and a normal black comb before returning to Axel room, him still laid out on the bed looking as serine and dead as ever.

I sat down beside him, placing the bowl on his night stand and dipping a small cloth into the warm water before dabbing at his neck, knowing there'd still be a wound there thanks to his dead state and the fact I hadn't licked it clean.

I dabbed at the reddened area with a sigh before moving onto the comb, not paying attention to anything as I dunked it; filling the spaced between the teeth with water before starting to comb it through his hair, effectively and gently removing the gel from his hair.

The gel was finally all gone from his hair and I let out a sigh, looking him over again and noticing his neck, not seeing an imperfection of any kind where I'd bitten, though he was still deathly pale and still very dead.

With wide eyes I hopped up making sure that the bowl was out of reach if he woke up flailing and hopped down the stairs, sliding down the last flight and landing on my feet.

"Reno! I have a question!" I noticed right away as the low hum of Reno and Tifa talking stopped in the living room and I flit over.

"Reno. You said that if he had human blood in his system, he'd go back to being the same vampire he was before I drained him… but, what would happen if he had my blood in his system?" I heard Tifa drop her glass in the kitchen as Reno's jaw dropped, almost dislocating itself like a snake.

"Roxas… I don't know what would happen… but please, tell us you didn't- at any point -give Axel your blood." I paused, realizing that I wasn't supposed to let anyone know about that tidbit of information.

"I uh, Never gave Axel blood, at any point?" Reno let out a sigh and stood up.

"C'mon Roxas… I'm going to call your grandparents over. They need to call off their search for you anyhow. Where did you run off to by the way?"

I shook my head and crossed my arms with a glare. "I didn't run off… but I'd rather only say it once, so I'm going to wait until my grandparents are here." Reno nodded and I sat down with a sigh.

"How long will it take him to wake up Reno? I want to cuddle." the red head just scoffed and rubbed the red mark under his right eye, something I noticed he did when he thought about something of great importance.

"About a month usually. To regenerate enough blood for it to start flowing again. But if he truly has your blood in his body, and he drank it right before this happened… then it could be anything Roxas." I let out a sigh and nodded my head, knowing I'd have to do a lot more talking before I could go to sleep or even curl up in the bed with Axel for a while.

"Thank you for fixing my room while I was gone… uh, could you maybe tell me, how long I was gone exactly, that'd help a lot."

"Of course. You were gone for three weeks." my eyes went wide and my heart stopped beating for a moment before I allowed it to start again, making sure that Reno didn't catch the total amount of fear in my mind again.

"I'll be back in a moment." I got up and rushed into the bathroom, determined to get a good hot shower and scrub my body down, checking myself over in the process.

o

I walked out of Axel's room when I heard the front door slamming open and my grandfathers storming into the house. "I'm coming down!" I was glad to know that Xigbar hadn't done anything to me while I was sleeping for three weeks.

I let out a sigh as I rolled my shoulders on my way down the stairs, knowing well enough that they would start yelling at me so I wasn't about to have a good day.

"Did he just call down to us? Is he speaking again?"

"I suppose so. He has a nice voice… I don't know why he ever bothered not using it." I let out a sigh as I walked down all the steps and into the living room, noticing right away that Xemnas and Ansem where there, along with the rest of the family. Luxord had been the one to speak, and it was more then odd as all eyes turned towards me, some glaring and others just staring as if I'd done something wrong.

"Roxas… please have a seat." I looked at Xemnas and swallowed, scared for a moment before shaking my head.

"I'd rather not. I don't feel like being compliant at the moment." my eyes darted to Luxord and Vexen as they both scoffed, Luxord shuffling his cards still and Vexen writing on a piece of paper I supposed was an equation sheet.

"Well we don't really care how you feel right now Roxas. Come and take a seat before I make-"

"Xemnas. How many times have I asked you to remain calm while speaking with him? He's a child, by both vampire and human standards. You cant possibly expect him to want to listen to an old many like you when your being somewhat of a bitch." I couldn't help but smirk at that as I walked towards the kitchen, deciding a Granny Smith apple would be best to get something other then Axel's blood on my stomach.

The fridge smelled crisp and I noticed that the apple drawer was filled with the bright green fruit I loved and ate every day.

"Shut up will you Ansem? Now Roxas. Tell us where you were and what the hell happened!" I was spun around and pulled back into the living room before I could wrap my fingers around the apple. My butt was harshly pushed down into the only available seat- a large armchair beside Namine -and both my grandfathers were looming over me.

"Honestly… I don't get how the two of you got your kids mixed up. Are you sure Luxord isn't Ansem's son? They are quiet similar after all." I watched with glee as Xemnas turned towards Ansem with a glare that probably would have killed a man.

"I liked it better when he didn't speak. I liked it much better when he didn't speak. don't you agree brother?" Ansem just let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, grabbing Xemnas' elbow and dragging the first away from me.

"Alright Roxas. How about you just start off by telling us where you went? That would be a good place to start, alright?" I nodded my head and allowed my eyes to wander back towards the fridge, craving that apple as I opened my mouth to talk.

"If I tell you… can I get my apple?"

"Just tell us!" Vexen burst it out as if a dog bit him in the ass to make him speak.

"God, its nothing big. Sora just kidnapped me to prove his undying love for me. I was asleep the whole three weeks in the Red Queens castle in Wonderland. I woke up, convinced Sora to let me out, learned he's been marked by Xigbar and escaped from the crazy-ass lunatic."

The room was silent for a while before Ansem raised his hand, signaling he was going to speak. "So, you know where Xigbar is, right now?"

"No. I know where he was two hours ago. There is no way I could know where he is right now." I noticed as Xemnas stood up, turning towards the door with a determined look on his face.

"He's dead… I'm going to kill that grey haired freak! He's going to be buried farther then my son!"

"Oh please. Its not like Cloud isn't going to wake. I don't know why your stressing over it so much. Not even the two of you can get inside that tomb now that its sealed. They'll wake from their pretty little beauty nap in two years and you'll all be one big happy fam-" I turned my head to Luxord as he spoke, angered greatly when Vexen jumped across the room and clapped his long spider-like hand over the card players mouth.

"Shut up you stupid gambler! You know we're-"

"What did you say?" my voice cut the creepy scientist off and I noticed as he started to mouth words to my more laid back uncle.

"He didn't say anything Roxas. Nothing that concerns you at all, you really should just-"

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you Vexen. Get off him and let him explain it to me." I felt the familiar tingling pulsation of my eyes before Vexen did as I told, the scientist scampering back to his seat.

"Uh… maybe my father would be better to-"

"I don't want his lame-as-shit explanation. I'm tired of them. I want you to tell me what the hell your talking about and I want to know now! None of you stupid adults want to tell me the truth, and I'm more then tired of it! So start explaining it! Now!" I couldn't help but compel him at that moment. All that I said was true about the adults and they all knew it. Even Reno and Tifa hid as much from me as they could.

"Your parents are still alive. There is only one way to kill a pureblood such as yourself Roxas. Decapitation must occur, then the heart must be ripped out and either devoured or ripped apart. Then the remains must be burned until ashes are all that remain. If not all of these criteria are met, then the pureblood still lives through the horrid pain of being both alive and dead. Their body's may take a while, but regeneration is still possible. And my guess is; if you were with Xigbar for three weeks and he didn't bite you or kill you. Its because he wants your parents. And you're the only one that can get into the crypt where they lay. The seal on your wrist is the only way to get inside. There was no way to get inside until this year and until you turned into a full vampire."

I stopped as I listened to Luxord, sitting down in my seat as his English accent filled the room. My head was spinning as I tried to follow what he said, and on the outside it all sunk in, I knew every word, but it took a moment for the reality of my parents being alive to kick in.

"So… my parents are alive, and have been alive for eight years?"

"No, their technically dead. It'll still take at least another two years of regeneration without pure vampire blood."

I let out a sigh and slumped back in my seat, holding my head with my hands and growling slightly. "No one told me. Why did no one tell me? How could you people keep something like this from me?"

"This is why Roxas. You're a mess after finding out. How do you think you would have reacted be-"

"No! I'm this way because I've spent the last three weeks around the guy who I thought killed my parents. I'm this way because I had to drink Sora's horrible blood to get out! I'm this way because when I got home I drained Axel to the point that if I hadn't shoved my bleeding wrist in his face he'd be dead right now. I'm this way because after that I was still hungry! I'm this way because I'm fucking tired of you stupid assholes not telling me goddamn shit! That's why I'm like this! How did you expect a kid to react anyways? Did you expect me to be happy? Did you expect me to just laugh and say 'oh, well if they'll be up in two years it'll all be fine'? I haven't spoken in eight years because I was mourning them! Eight fucking years of not talking, and you tell me now that my parents are alive? That's half my fucking life, wasted! I could have been doing a lot more shit but I wouldn't because I refused to talk! What kind of fucked up assholes are you to think I'd be perfectly fine, and not freaking the fuck out!"

I waited a moment glaring at my grandfathers as they stood side by side at the door, having stopped on their way out to listen to my rant. For a moment I thought they'd get more angered with me. That they'd want to yell at me for being a child and not knowing anything. But I just couldn't bring myself to move, to even blink.

"Roxas…" Ansem's voice breaking the silence as he stood up straight, looking down on me only slightly. "What was that part about your bleeding wrist and Axel's mouth?" I saw anger flash in Xemnas' eyes as all eyes turned to me again, some of my family members gasping and others just raising eyebrows.

"I gave Axel my blood. Just like I said when I was yelling. Did I stutter when I was speaking?"

"I'm really starting to hate his attitude… and what are we supposed to do now that there is possibly another pureblood? Roxas you've done it this time." I watched slightly horrified as Xemnas turned towards the stairs, but I was up in Axels room closing the door before he could take a step up the stairs.

I waited with a harsh glare on my face as they climbed up three story's worth of stairs, my fists clenched tightly and my feet planted to the carpeted ground as the two silver heads crested over the top of the stair well.

"Roxas. Your not going to stop us from at least looking at him. Are you?"

"Yes I am. No ones goes in this room but me until he wakes up. I respect you both as the two most important vampires in the world, and I have no problem giving you what you want in other aspects of my life. But when it comes to Axel I will not budge." my heart was hammering so quickly and loudly in my chest, making me positive that they could both hear it.

Xemnas took another step closer to me and I raised my lips slightly, allowing one of my fangs to show slightly. My muscles all tensed as Ansem took a step too before Xemnas quickly reached up and pushed me back against the door by my neck, his fingers tight as his eyes started to dialate.

"You will listen to your King, Roxas. Now let us-"

"BACK OFF!" my voice ripped out of my chest so violently that I was shocked when the two were pushed back into the wall across from Axel's room and I felt my nails itching to rip into something as words kept spewing out of my mouth "NO ONE, goes in this room. But me."

Seeing both my grandfathers picking themselves up and look at each other for a moment before flitting back downstairs was a horrible feeling, seeing the anger in Xemnas' eyes and the pure shock in Ansem's was new to me, I didn't think that they were capable of those emotions- I didn't think they were capable of any emotions.

"It was our own fault Xemnas. You yourself know how protective any vampire can be over a mate. His reaction is just amplified because he's a new vampire and a pureblood at that."

"That's now what I'm pissed about. I'm pissed because he pushed US back. No vampire should be able to do that."

"Ever think that he's just going to be slightly stronger then us for having the same blood in his system as all four originals and six purebloods? If you think clearly about his lineage he could very well become immensely strong."

I scowled listening to my grandparents talking downstairs, trying to catch if they talked about getting into Axel's room. I heard a sound coming from down the hall and my head wipped around, my teeth barred and brow tight as I hissed.

"Master! I'm sorry. Should I stay in my room?" I stopped seeing Xion and shook my head as I stood up straight again.

"Uh, no. sorry. Do me a favor and guard the door for me. No one gets in and make a scene if they try." Xion nodded her head, her bright smile vanishing slightly as she walked over.

"Are you alright my lord? You seem-"

"I'm fine. I just have to do something." there was only one place I could think of bringing Axel that I didn't remember my grandparents ever being, even as a child I'd never seen them there. I had to take Axel back to my old house, I had to keep him safe from my grandparents and if I couldn't, well then I would have failed as a mate to Axel.

I stalked into my room and grabbed my backpack, making sure I remained as silent as I could as I finished stuffing the back Sora had interrupted me with. Article after article I stuffed everything into my bag that I could, making sure that nothing went unaccounted for. My hearts had stopped pounding with just the simple knowledge that Xion was watching Axel's room, but then I still had to think on if I should bring her or not. My grandparents could very easily threaten her life if she stayed, and I would need some sort of blood source, but did I really want another vampire to know where my parents had raised me?

I zipped my bag up as soon as it was filled with clothes and the electronics I knew I'd need, I walked back towards Axels room and noticed Xion's serious face as she looked at me "I'm sorry Master… no one enters the room."

"Not funny Xion. Not funny at all." she hopped right out of the way as I opened the door and pulled her inside as my ears picked up the sound of my family again.

"Well what do you suppose he's doing now? Just standing there at the door? don't you think he's going to do what any sensible vampire would and hide Axel? Its what we all would do." Luxord's voice making me pause before remembering that none of them knew where I lived, no one except Reno and Tifa.

I shut the door and locked it- knowing that a small lock like that was nothing for a vampire and walked over to the bed, seeing Axel laying there like nothing was wrong and he was just sleeping.

Walking over to the bed I grabbed his arm and pulled it over my shoulder before I picked him up completely, our proportions making it look more then odd for a small guy like me to be carrying the large red head. I turned towards the balcony and jerked my head for Xion to open it for me.

It was odd having her follow me, making sure that she was completely silent as I walked us to my car just outside the garage, not caring if I didn't have my actual license, I had a learners, and Axel was- underage legally be my adult, but Reno had said all I had to do was flash my ID and it'd be good.

I set Axel in the Passengers seat and motioned for Xion to take the wheel, hoping that she could at least steer down the street as I pushed so no one inside the house would notice that it was me leaving.

"Give him a few minutes to calm down. Its not like he's going anywhere, he's got Axel and Xion to think of and no means to leave. We've got the only exit to the stairs blocked and we'd hear if he jumped. Just relax Xemnas, its not like he's going to run off." I couldn't help but smirk as I started pushing the car, making sure that nothing made a sound as we made it off the lawn and Xion turned down the street.

My blood was pumping as Xion moved around to the back seats and I into the drivers seat at the end of the street. I knew that if I pulled out too quickly they'd figure it was an inexperienced driver and figure it was me- being the only kid on the block. And if I pulled out too slowly they'd think it was to tentative so it'd have to be me.

I started the car and waited a moment before puling out as smoothly as I could, checking the rear view mirror for any movement in the house, my eyes checking over Axel's bedroom and the front door most of all.

I cant really name the feeling that rushed through me as I turned the next street corner and kicked up the speed a little bit to get to my house so Axel would be safe.

(Q.Q)

I let out a sigh as I closed the car door behind me, Axel in my arms as I fought my way up the stairs and fiddled with the set of key's I'd kept with me all those years as I moved around, still remembering the security code too and knowing I had five minutes to input the code before the silent alarm would be sent.

"Xion. Enter in the pass code for me, its: 0013." Xion nodded her head before walking over to the box I'd jerked my head towards. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she punched the code in before following me up the stairs towards my old bedroom.

The horrid feeling of seeing my room again was settling itself in the pit of my stomach and I was finding it hard to concentrate on one thing at a time. My minds filling itself with so many different song melodies and harsh information about how ruthless my grandfathers were as vampires.

"Roxas… you seem uneasy, are you alright?" I jumped slightly as Xion walked up beside me and asked her question.

"Uh, n-no, I'm fine. Its just… been a while since I've uh, been in here." I shook my head and pushed Axel up in my grasp a bit before opening the door and walking into by room, back first so I couldn't see anything until I turned around.

"Roxas you don't have to do anything that-"

"I'll be fine. Do me a favor and go downstairs and get me a glass of water please, and don't worry about coming back right away." I watched as she nodded, bright eyes that looked just like mine shimmering as she turned away and walked down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself I spun around slowly, making sure that I didn't hit Axel's head on anything as I turned, seeing what used to be my old room. Light blue walls and a cream carpet. The walls were covered from top to bottom in painted on clouds that mom had done, posters of my favorite games back then hung around too. I had a light up star-shaped lamp that sat on the nightstand beside my headboard thanks to the fear of the dark I once had.

I turned towards my bed and walked over, setting Axel down, watching as his legs went off the edge of the bed to at least his knees. "Axel, I'm sorry… I don't even know what I did to you." I let out a sigh and sat down beside his torso, letting my hand run through the softened red locks, expecting a call from Reno or my grandfathers at any time. "Just please forgive me when you wake up. I beg you." with another sigh I set my head down on the pillow beside his, curled up in a small ball as I tried to think of a way out of the stupid situation I'd plunged myself head first into.

I sat up straight on my old bed beside Axel and looked at his pale complexion, and the dark rings around his eyes making me want to start slitting my wrists again for being the one to cause him that pain.

I hated thinking about that time in my life; I'd woken up in the mornings and cut myself, I'd gotten home after school and cut, I'd even cut before bed sometimes in self loathing for being the only one to not die that night. I had scars on my ankles, shins and my right wrist. Thinking back on it though, it did nothing but cause myself pain, and there was no reason for it.

Looking down at my scarred right wrist I clenched my jaw together, seeing the horrible word I'd first carved into my skin: weakling. Thinking back I didn't know why I wrote that one word on my wrist, but it was a damn good reminder of how horrible I felt back then. I raised the wrist to my mouth and gently licked the skin, feeling the alabaster-white flesh against my tongue before I dug my fangs into the veins.

It felt odd biting myself, waiting as the blood pooled in my mouth. The taste was horrid, better then animal or human, but it was still horrid to me. I removed my wrist from my mouth and bent down, pressing my lips to Axels, not used to feeling absolutely no heat coming off of him as I forced the blood into his mouth.

When I lifted my head I shivered with the sight, he was just laying there, I could see my blood in his mouth, a small trickle leaving the corner as I placed my left hand on his throat and started to massage just above his atoms apple to force him to wallow the blood. Once the blood was out of his mouth I raised my wrist back up to do it again, flinching as my phone went off, indicating I had a call coming in.

I turned around so my back was to Axel's body again leaning back slightly as I fished my phone out of my pocket and raised it to my ear with a smile, knowing it was someone wanting to talk about my family at least. "Hello. You've reached the unspoken one. Please leave your name cell-phone number and or email address and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

"Cut the crap Roxas and tell me where you are right now. Your grandfathers are going ballistic right now trying to pick up your trail. What the hell did you do to cover your tracks so well anyhow?"

"I don't know Reno. I did nothing but run. Anyhow I'm safe, and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Tell my grandfathers that they cant make me leave, if they have a problem with that then-"

"Roxas Beelzebub Martin Paole you get your ass back to this house before I rip this town apart looking for you! I can compel everyone in this town to tell me where you are you know!"

"No one saw me. The streets were empty. I'm fine, I'm safe. No one knows where I am. I'm going to be sending Xion to the store in about ten minutes, if you could get Reno to meet her at the Moogle Shop with Todd and Balto I'd appreciate that a lot, if not I guess I'll just have to deal with not having him close at hand." I waited as it sounded like the phone was passed around on the other end.

"Roxas… you have no idea how hard your making all our lives a living hell here with him. Do me a favor as being your grandfather and tell me where you are." Ansem's voice came over the phone and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"No offence to you granddad, but Xigbar is kinda your son. I hold nothing against you for being part in his existence, but I'm kinda pissed at you right now. So like is said, get Reno to meet Xion there and I'll have her tell him so at least one adult knows where I am. She will be instructed to tell no one but Reno and if they aren't alone she wont tell anyone anyways, sound fair enough?"

I heard as the phone was grabbed by another, hearing Xemnas' breathing heavily into the receiver. "Roxas. Get your scrawny ass back to this house now! What makes you think that I wont just have Xion followed? Huh?"

"Personally I don't mind if I stay where I am all alone, without any supplies. Xion will not return if she is being followed. So, she'll be there at three, she'll wait until three-forty-five at the latest. Goodbye Xemnas." something about the uptight man angered me deeply, it was like he only wanted me for being a pureblood, and that he wanted to control every aspect of my life was an annoying fact.

My bedroom door opened again and I looked up, seeing Xion standing there with a glass of water. "I got your water. And I overheard the conversation. Would you like me to write out a shopping list or would you like to just text it to me?"

"I thought I compelled you to stop acting like this? Your allowed to say no to me unless I compel you otherwise. So why bother being nice to me?" I took the glass of water and chugged it, wanting another right away thanks to the blood I'd given Axel and the simple thought of giving him more made me want to drink more water.

"I was alone, Roxas. I had no one with me and couldn't find anyone, I was in darkness and turning into a vampire- it was the only thing that I imagined would bring me out of that darkness. If it wasn't for you turning me-"

"Stop it Xion. Its not a blessing. I see the way you look at people now. The fact that I'm letting you out is a miracle, you look at anything like it's a bag of blood. Being a vampire is not a good thing. Sure the colors are brighter, and the sounds are sharper and louder, everything looks better then HD. But hunger makes us monsters. We can easily hurt people we care about and its not something to be proud of. I get that you might have been in a dark place before this, I was in a dark place for the last half of my life, but I found something better before I became a vampire; art. I found beauty in something completely human and filled with mistakes. Imperfections are perfections and being a vampire wont change that. Before this happened, I simply knew the imperfections were there in Picasso's work… now when I look at a Picasso I see them."

I noticed the somber expression as she looked down at the ground, her jet black hair covering her eyes and I sighed as I stood up. "Listen, I'm sorry Xion. I didn't mean to rant… I've just had a, very stressful day, and its not even done yet. Can you please go to the store for me?"

I watched as she nodded her head twice as she turned around, flitting down the stairs and to the front door. As soon as I was positive that Xion was away I let out a growl and grabbed the glass again, heading into the bathroom and filling it with more water, downing three cups easily before getting on with the rest of my plans for the day; give Axel some blood, and find those letters that had been mentioned in that first letter from my parents. I wanted that letter and I wanted to know what my parents wanted me to know.

**AN: Thank you all for reading this chapter! Just to warn you all the next chapter is starting right off with the letters from Roxies parents, so that'll be something new and exciting- I promise!**

**Axel: Why did you kill me?**

**Roxas: I kinda like this Axel though. Your so quiet and calm now… its sweet.**

**Axel: I'm not alive! I'm dead Roxie! Do you really like me better that way?**

**Me: alright boys, put them away. I really don't want to hear a lovers quarrel so shut up. The next chapter might be the last, I hope not though because that'd be a lot of plot for one chapter.**

**Axel & Roxas: WHAT? THE LAST?**

**Axel: you cant do that to us! We just got together and its all seeming just fine!**

**Roxas: I don't want it to be the last though.**

**Me: stop being babies. it's not like your going to die once I'm done. It just means I get to start on my next project.**

**Gaara: please review so Elizabeth will stop yelling at Axel and Roxas… also, she'll give you all cookies to give to me if you do. *smirks***


	6. Chapter 6

**Things I'll Never Say**

**AN: alright! This is Chapter 6! And this is officially the longest fanfic I've ever written! (yay^^) anyhow, I guess I shall get on with it, so take it away Roxas!**

**Roxas: why me? I'm kinda having a hard time with this at the moment… I went from having no lines to a chapter where I do a lot of fucking talking. My voice hurts.**

**Me: Roxas. Its narrated by you. didn't you think you were going to get some talking eventually? It is all about you after all.**

**Roxas: well I don't care about that! When in the world did you start to think I'd want to talk this much! I don't even speak this much to my parents!**

**Me: that's because their in that half-dead state that Luxord told you all about last chapter- you know, the one you put Axel in?**

**Roxas: I swear to god Elizabeth if you don't stop fucking around I'll-**

**Me: Great enthusiasm! Now, just stay in character and we'll be great! And here's a Link for some Xion Information too!: ****.com/wiki/Xion**** now, on with the story!**

**Story:**

_'June 13__th__ 1995/ 23:35. Alright son, it was kind of my idea to write you these letters, so here I am, sitting at my desk in the study. Your on my lap right now- not even a whole day old yet -and your reaching for the quill I'm writing with, too cute to be honest. The last nine months have been hectic to say the least, our nerves where wracked when your mother fell down the stairs three months ago, and again when she thought it'd be a good idea to walk all the way to Wonderland to see her father. But your fine, healthy as can be and I'm thankful for that._

_ 'Something I want to make sure that your mother and I do is tell you why we're writing you these letters. One reason, is to simply express how much of a pain in the ass you'll be as your actually growing up while still saying that we don't mind while your doing it. Another reason for writing these letters is to tell you some information about who you are as a vampire- so if your reading this before your 16, well that was a bit of a bombshell. But you shouldn't be snooping around in my drawers anyhow._

_ 'Anyhow, you were born at 13:13 (that's 1:13 if you don't know military time) and so far you've cried, pooped, gummed me, and had your vampire genes sealed. It's a simple thing that vampires do to young just born vampires. Because abilities are connected to emotions- especially pureblood's emotions -their parents have been sealing away their abilities so they cant kill people by mistake. Doing this also allows the parents to determine if we want you to have a human upbringing or a pure vampire upbringing. Your mother and I have chosen to raise you as a human- well as human as we can. Both of us were raised the vampire way since birth, and well, its not all that easy to be raised either way, your mother has been freaking out about not raising you correctly, and you're only ten hours and twenty two minutes old._

_ 'So I guess I've taken enough time of your life. I'm sure that the other letters will be more interesting to you. So have a good life, and I should get you off to another nap- you don't seem to like sleeping for long periods of time… I doubt your ever going to want to sleep for a long time like my father has before. With all my love Roxas, your father Cloud Martin.'_

Ó

_ 'June, 1, 1996/ 12:50. Hello son. I hope you don't mind the fact that I haven't written a letter until now, its simply because I don't really like this idea your father came up with. He's been drilling me every day to write something and I guess there was just nothing until now. You took your first steps on your own today! I'm giggling as I write this. And your first word was so cute too! The first word you said was "Dead!" it was so cute with your little baby voice! (even if your dad is positive it was 'dad' instead)_

_ 'Your father says I should say something about what you are or what you're going to become when you grow up into a big strong vampire. But I don't want to so I wont- just don't tell him that. I suppose I should let you know that your grandfathers stopped by with your uncles today. You met your Uncle Xigbar- my brother and only full sibling. You met Vexen- he's kind of creepy, but he's a good half brother, and his daughter; Larxine. Luxord came over with Namine too- its cute how you're the youngest of them and the only boy. I didn't really like you being the only child in the house with all those old vampires around. Your father and I are just lucky that we'd already sealed your vampire genes._

_ 'You see, purebloods have special abilities as purebloods, and our blood and flesh is something that is very important to us. Our blood is something that cant be given away willy-nilly. But I can write more about that later I suppose. I hope you enjoyed reading this Roxas. Love Your mother Arieth._

Ó

_ 'August, 27, 1998/ 05:12. Hello again Roxas, I hope you don't mind that I haven't managed to write you another letter since the first, but we've been really busy with a lot of family stuff my father-in-law has been thinking of. We've gone to almost all the major towns on day trips with you, Larxine, and Namine. Halloween Town, Radiant Garden, Wonderland, The Woods of Beast (Also known as the Martin castle location), Neverland, Traverse Town, Destiny Islands, The Coliseum, The Land of Dragons, The Pride Lands too. All these day trips have been tiring but fun. You seemed to have made plenty of friends with the city officials my father was determined to introduce you to._

_ 'Your three now by the way, and you should know you're the biggest handful in the world. Your mother and I are just glad that Reno Terk and his family have been around to help. You are great friends with Axel- Reno's son, right now. The two of you are practically inseparable. You like playing in the yard with Jacque all the time and sleepovers are a constant occurrence._

_ 'Your mother and I have a photo album of the two of you, and its still being filled. The house is also filled with a bunch of pictures, everywhere I look in your room is practically red right now with your pictures of the two of you. I guess there isn't much more to write about, there is too much to write about and not enough words to describe it all. I love you very much son.'_

Ó

_ 'October, 12, 2003/ 16: 59. Dear Roxas, I'm writing you this letter because I'm horribly afraid right now. Your only eight and I don't know why, but there just seems like there is no longer enough time to show how much love your father and I have for you._

_ 'Over the last few years we've been getting odd telephone calls, and in the last year its even escalated to letters in the mail. The person has been threatening us as a vampire, threatening to kill us and steel our blood and flesh for their own. I'm so terribly afraid for you Roxas, we've tried to have you with all manor of family and friends we truly trust, but it just doesn't feel safe without you with us. Think us selfish for wanting to keep you with us, I just cant possibly think of having you where we cant protect you personally._

_ 'I've been having horrid dreams involving Xigbar- my younger brother that I mentioned before. I just want to take this opportunity with my time that I'm taking to write this in to say that I love you, and if anything bad happens to us as a family, I'm sorry for not telling anyone sooner._

_ 'We've had so many good times together that I want you to remember Roxas. Days we spent in front of the fire, eating hot chocolate and making smores. Your favorite movie was The Lion King, we watched our video cassette so many times that we've gone through three- we even put dates on them to show how long they lasted in the house with you around. You've also spent less time with Axel, but your still good friends._

_ 'I want you to remember the times that we went camping in the forest, doing a lot of things that were just so magical Roxas. I showed you how to catch fairies every time we went out, but we had to compel you to forget those things. Now that I actually think about it, your father and I compelled you to forget a lot- but once your sixteen and if you try, you'll be able to remember everything the way it really happened._

_ 'I hope that I haven't wrecked our lives too much… with this letter I have enclosed a locket that your father got me for our first anniversary- we were married on October, 31, 1308. Anyhow. I have to go get you into bed. I love you sweetie, I don't think I'll ever be able to say that enough. I just hope you can forgive me for not telling your father about all this sooner. With all the love in my heart: Arieth Martin Paole.'_

Ó

'_October, 12, 2003/ 18:30. Dear Son, I don't really know how many more of these I can write. I'm sure your mother wrote about the things she's been keeping from me in her letter just hours ago. I truly wish I'd known sooner, so I could help protect you both. From the sounds of her dreams its going to have something to do with your only full blood uncle- Xigbar. But I cant be sure, anyhow, I don't know if there is too much more to tell you, I've taken precautions with your future, making sure that Reno will be willing to watch you and allow you to be raised as a human until your sixteenth birthday._

_ 'Unfortunately, due to the fact that Axel himself is a vampire and his sixteenth birthday will approach two years before yours you wont be able to stay with them in their house because hunger is much harder to control for the first little while. But your housing with them has been solidified for when you do turn sixteen._

_ 'I know this sounds like I'm planning on dying, and I promise you that I'm not. Everything that I am right now is trying to keep your mother and you safe- there are just those times when even a thousand year old geezer like me cant do anything. Your mother and I have you as our complete benefactor in any case, and on your eighteenth birthday you'll inherit everything if we're gone._

_ 'I'm planning on burning this letter if it becomes irrelevant, so if you're actually reading this Roxas, I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you and your mother. But at least if I am dead, your both safe. There is just one more thing I'm going to take this letter to tell you, something that is of utmost importance that you know about._

_ 'Pure blood vampires- such as your mother and I -cannot die easily. Several steps must be taken to ensure that death has occurred. The first thing that must be done, is decapitation must occur, after that our bodies either have to be burned until dust, or they must be consumed. But so long as our hearts remain intact- even if our heart is the only thing intact -we can regenerate ourselves. Now, regeneration takes a long time, and that time is shortened by blood, a lot of blood over the amount of time is the best for a vampire to regenerate. Now I know that this is going to be a lot to ask, but if you are in fact sixteen and reading this, I ask you to check with your grandfathers and ask to know where my body is exactly. This may be a lot to ask, but if my heart and or whatever is left of me, is given the slightest amount of your blood- because you are my own flesh and blood, as well as your mothers flesh and blood -that time will be cut in half. _

_ 'Another thing; don't drain someone who has your blood in their system unless your sure that you can trust them. Something about having another purebloods blood in their system makes them into a pureblood themselves- to a level. I hope that if this does happen you choose a trust worthy person, and that you take that person as your mate and don't just give out being a pureblood willy-nilly._

_ 'I don't think I have anything left to tell you Roxas. So live your life as well as you can, allow a lot of love in and give out only to those who deserve it. I love you so much, and I always will. Cloud Martin.'_

Ó

I couldn't help but start crying as I looked at the dates, seeing the locket my mom had written about on the desk in front of me, opened to reveal a heart shaped cut out of a family portrait of both our three person family and Axel's family. A pocket watch beside it that Dad had put in his letter, the inscription being their wedding date. Another thing I noticed in both letters were my parents wedding rings, both engraved with their wedding date: October, 13, 1308.

My eyes were filled with tears as I tried to fathom their emotions on the day before it happened, thinking that something bad was going to happen as they tucked me in, I could remember all the small details of that night; every time I looked back on it everything seemed to get clearer.

Taking a deep breath and clearing my eyes I got up and looped the necklace around my neck, clipping the pocket watch's chain to my pants and set the engraved gold in my pocket as I placed the letters back, my parents wedding rings in my hand as I thought of something to use to keep them with me.

I took several steps until I was back to my room, Axel laying on my bed in the same position. I sat down and looked at him, my mind running over every detail of the night my life got taken, thinking about everything I heard before I was even awake.

I closed my eyes and lay myself down beside Axel, on my side and curled to his side as close as I could get. I couldn't believe this happened… they knew- how could one vampire do something like that to two? I just couldn't fathom how one pureblood could overpower two. I shivered as I gently slipped both wedding rings onto my ring and middle fingers of my right hand, the cold metal feeling odd wrapped around my fingers but the overall feeling much more relaxing.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked at the two bands, my mothers ring was made of polished ivory, the white band being simple but with a beautiful design etched into the ring. Dad's ring was pure black, I couldn't really tell what kind of substance was used, but it was polished enough that I could see myself in the black reflection, another simple design distorting my features only slightly.

I heard footsteps coming up the front porch, my eyes snapping towards the door as I strained to hear who it was. There was no indication of who it was, so with a glare I got up and started walking towards the stairs, prepared to attack whoever came through the door if it wasn't Xion.

The thick wooden door was pushed open and I felt as everything in my body tensed, feeling like I wasn't even in control of my own body was so weird that I'd have to describe it as an out of body experience.

Xion walked through the door and I relaxed instantly, seeing her carrying several bags and having two leashes in her hand as she shuffled in the door. "Xion. Did anyone follow you?"

"No Roxas. Reno gave me a letter for you though, he wants to talk to you without your grandfathers finding out what your talking about." I nodded as I grabbed two of the three bags and smiled at Balto as he and Todd started play fighting on the floor.

I stuffed the food into the fridge and smiled at my work, filling the once empty space with some vegetables, a bit of meat to cook up, and blood. The blood would have to be the most important thing I'd gotten Xion to pick up, even thought it didn't look like it was a lot.

"I know what your probably thinking Roxas. And I have a solution to the problem!" Xion skipped out of the room and out of the house for a moment as I grabbed both Balto and Todd up off the floor, allowing the fox to climb on my shoulder and the pup to swat at him.

"I brought over a new friend! This is Sara, she's type AB positive and has a splendid personality!" I froze as I waited for her to tell me it was a joke. She just gave the girl a hug and I looked from side to side, wondering if she was seriously serious.

"Um, Xion… do you really expect me to bite her? Isn't that kind of… weird?"

"Of course not! We're vampires Roxas. Its what we do! You and Axel can have her when he wakes up or I'll have her." Xion hugged the girl again and I just shrugged as I waved my hand a few times.

"Fine, do what you want, but I'm not biting her. I'll have the blood packs." Xion nodded with a bit of a giggle before whispering something in the girls ear. I watched as the girl walked passed me and out into the backyard "And don't let the neighbors see you." Xion nodded and walked up to me, holding out a small envelope I supposed was containing the letter she had mentioned.

"Here you go, this is for you. And I'm off to have my lunch!" she gave a bright smile before hopping out of the room and after the girl she'd brought in with her.

I looked the letter over a few times, checking to see if it was addressed to me or not. There wasn't a single marking on the paper so I let out a sigh and started pulling the glued sections of the paper apart. The paper was slightly old, it felt delicate to the touch as I pulled it out of the tight envelope, my eyes scanning over the page and the elegant way my name had been written.

Opening the folded paper I sighed, not wanting to have to read another letter. '_Dear Roxas, sorry for writing a letter and not just calling again, but I kind of figure you don't want to talk right about now. I'm just letting you know that if you call at least once a day to let Tifa and I know how Axel is doing, we'd appreciate that. I hope you don't mind our request… but Axel is our only child and the worry is reasonable. I'll stop writing now and let you get back to doing what you were doing. I look forward to your phone call._' I refolded the paper and let out a sigh, rolling my shoulders twice before setting the letter down on the kitchen island.

With a loud sigh I walked over to the garage door and gripped the handle, my body wracking itself with fear of seeing my uncle behind the door I'd watched him run out of eight years prior. I opened the door to a dust covered room shrouded in darkness, the outlines of my parents three cars could be seen with the small amount of light coming into the room even though I realized I didn't need the light to see.

The longer I was in the darkness everything became clearer, I could make out the grey and blue cloth covers for the cars, the light's hanging in rows down the concrete room and the power box that was my target on the wall furthest from me. I couldn't help but smirk as I walked forward, weaving around the cars that my parents drove and the ones my father would sometimes spend hours working on. I remember him working on the green Mustang when I was ten, he'd been so happy when he was done. He'd got showered and dressed before taking us out to dinner to celebrate, it was just too bad that the car was gone the next morning before I even woke up.

I strode up to the power box and opened it, seeing the large red switch down and all the small little switches facing the left side. I flipped the big switch and smirked as the low hum of electricity seemed to emerge from the box and surround what I could hear of the house, I smiled as I flipped the switches for the living room, kitchen, garage, bathrooms and upstairs bedrooms.

With a satisfied smirk I closed the box and turned back towards the main house so I could get back up to the bedrooms to prepare the guest room for Xion as I called my grandfathers about my parents.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket as I climbed the stairs to the guest room, turning it on and getting into my contacts. I scrolled down to Xemnas' number, knowing that as soon as he picked up he'd just yell and I'd be able to hang up and call Ansem.

A single ring was all it took before Xemnas answered his phone, demanding right away that I tell him where I was and what I was doing, and how it was improper for me to have run away like that.

I could only smirk as I hung up and dialed Ansem's number, knowing he'd at least move away from Xemnas- if they were in the same area.

"Roxas. Xemnas is still talking to you. What is this about?"

"I want to know where my parents are. Right. Now." I ground my teeth together as I looked in my room to check on Axel, seeing him in the same position. "And I don't want you to tell Xemnas about this conversation."

"You know this isn't all that safe right? You're a young pureblood running away from your own family, Xemnas and I just want to help you. We didn't mean to frighten you about Axel, we meant no harm to him."

"I trust your words, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you where I am. Axel and I are going to stay hidden with Xion until he wakes up. But I want to know where my parents are and I want to know now." I closed the door as I left my bedroom, moving down the hall to the guest room so I could get the bed set up for Xion.

Everything was covered in dust and I let out a sigh, both waiting for Ansem to talk again and wondering where the cleaning supplies for the house where.

"In Halloween Town there is a graveyard, one of the tombs is marked 'Pam Norelta' if you cant find it by yourself- because there is a maze of tombs really, a vampire named Jack Skellington will be able to help you find it. Once you get to that headstone you'll have to press your mark against the small stone on the top. It should open a staircase follow that down until it stops, and your instincts should take over from there. I suggest that if you do go there though, that you wait until Jack is gone until you open the tomb, and make sure that its closed firmly behind you." I nodded as I opened the hall closet and found the ancient vacuum.

"Alright. Thank you Ansem. I should go now, it sounds like Xemnas is done yelling. Bye." I hung up before he could say another word and turned my phone off to make sure that he didn't call back. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and got to work on cleaning up the guest room so it was livable.

Ó

I didn't really know why I was there without Axel, but I guess I just had to figure out what really happened to my parents: genuine curiosity and hatred for Xigbar making me want to at least know if they were still alive.

I was wearing a jacket I'd found in my parents closet; a black coat that had once belonged to my father. It went down to the ground and the hood came up around my face, shrouding my identity in shadows.

"He said Jack Skellington, but the Jackass didn't say where to find the shit." I let out a sigh, walking along the main street through a gate they called 'Guillotine Gate' everyone was wearing dark colors and it really seemed like it was just a dismal place. I'd walked passed a witch a while ago, and I mean witch as in the Sunday morning cartoons- her face wasn't green though.

"Hello there. Welcome to Halloween Town. I'm the Mayor, how may I help you?" I looked at the short fat man with the tall hat for a moment, sizing him up incase I had to get out of the scary town.

"Hey, I'm looking for a man named Jack Skellington. Think you could help out a bit?" the man nodded his head and pointed towards a large gated off house that towered over everything, looking like it was made for a skeleton.

"Yep! That's his place! If he doesn't answer just walk right in, I'm sure he wont mind! But if you want to be polite, you could try the Professors Laboratory right over there!" I followed the mans stumpy hand before nodding and stuffing my hands in my pockets, wondering just how many times this guy was going to smile at me.

"Or, would you by any chance know where a grave for Pam Norelta is? That would be very helpful."

The mans face suddenly changed from bright and happy to sad as a kicked puppy, I even noticed a slight blue tinge coloring his face. "No, I'm sorry but I cant! I just cant! You'll have to ask Jack! He knows all about the Graveyards and the Pumpkin Patch!" as if he was a child drama queen he ran off crying as if I'd offended him.

"Uh… sorry?" I watched as he vanished around a corner before looking back to the barred off house, wondering if I'd even fit in the small space that house seemed to allow- it didn't even look like there was enough room for stairs to get to the upper floor where it looked like everything was.

Taking a deep breath I strut over, holding my head high and feeling a sort of air like I was more important then anyone in the town square- I'm pretty sure just being a pureblood vampire was making me a bit cocky.

I walked up the steps to the door and grabbed the rat-shaped doorbell flinching as it shrieked, waiting patiently as no sound was made on the inside.

"Hello… who is it?" I looked around at the sound of the voice, moving the large hood of my coat to the side so I could look around, taking care to not move it away from my face completely. "You, down there at my door! What can I do for you?" I looked up and noticed a thin man leaning out the main window of the upper loft area.

"You could stop yelling for starters! I need to talk to you!" I watched as he nodded his head and waved down.

"Alright! C'mon in!" I nodded and looked back to the door as he vanished back into the loft. As I reached for the handle, and turned it, knowing I was probably making a mistake by walking into a small house with probably a very old and powerful vampire.

The entranceway was actually a lot roomier then I thought it'd be. And I found a very narrow stairway there, not nearly enough room for the fat man I'd talked to before. So with a deep breath and deciding to keep my hood on until I knew I could at least compel the thin man.

"Hello there! I'll be with you in a moment!" the mans voice was far too loud for the small bachelor pad that I walked into, but it was fine since he seemed to be doing something with test tubes and beakers. I looked around the circular room as he went back to his chemicals I could smell from where I was; Sulfur, Nitrogen, and Plastic? I turned my head around just in time to see the man break and crumble a Christmas Ornament into a boiling beaker.

"Interesting…" I watched in slight wonder as the solution in the beaker began glowing both bright green and red. "But what does it mean?"

I raised an eyebrow and sat down on a ladder used to reach the tall books around the room- even though the guy was tall enough that he didn't need it. I watched as the man moved around the room, turning certain things off and other things on as he muttered to himself.

"Your Jack, right?" he stopped as if he'd forgotten I was there before scampering back to what he was doing. "Your Jack Skellington, correct sir?"

"Yes, yes. Sorry… I'm just thinking." I watched as he raised a hand to his chin and rubbed the scruff-less skin. "What can I do for you sir?"

I removed the hood from my head and noticed right away as his eyes widened to insane proportions. His eyes going super wide and his mouth opening in shock. I kept my scowl in place and crossed my arms over my chest, making sure I looked at least a little intimidating. "You can tell me where I can find Pam Norelta."

"C-Cloud? B-but you were-"

"Pam Norelta. Now." I didn't have time for someone I didn't know to comment on how much I looked like my father.

"R-Roxas? When did you get so big? Has that much time really passed? I cant believe it!" he gave a bright smile and I just took a step back, preparing myself to hurl him trough the window if he got closer. "S-sorry. Here, look at this." he smiled brightly as he moved over to the mantel and grabbed a picture.

He held out the delicate frame to me and I stared in shock as I saw an image of my parents, Jack and me, cradled in the tall vampires arms, a large goofy smile on his face. I noticed all the fine details: the guillotine in the background, the town squares fountain in the middle ground and of course the four of us in the foreground.

"I… know you?"

"No, but I'll take you to Pam Norelta." I nodded and put my hood back up, determined to not be found outside by anyone who could go crying back to my grandparents before I got done what I wanted.

My heart was pounding as I followed the man out of his house, noticing once I saw the small mark on the back of his neck in the shape of a skull that he was a vampire lord, either brought into it by my parents or my grandparents.

"So… who made you if I'd be so bold." he looked back over his shoulder with a smile.

"It would be. But I'll answer anyways. I'm your Fathers brother in a way… his mother created me as her servant… gave me Lord-class blood- before she was killed." I nodded my head before wanting to ask a really hard question that hadn't been answered yet.

"Mr. Skellington… if you don't mind me asking- again -how old was my grandmother when Xemnas killed her?"

I noticed a pause and watched as Jack shook his head, opening the gate to the graveyard and walking inside the dead scented place. "I'm not at liberty to tell you R-"

"Alright. I don't really want my name being said outside." he just nodded his head. Before motioning towards a large spiraled hill.

"Of course Mr. Norelta. It's just this way." I nodded and made sure my zipper was done all the way up as I reached up to plug my nose with my black gloved hand. "I know its an unpleasant scent… but a strong scent is needed to cover the one people have been looking for. Its virtually undetectable when the crypt is sealed." I nodded, not really understanding what Jack was talking about as we walked passed tombstones and headstones, watching as names passed.

"So… how long have you been living in Halloween town Mr. Skellington?"

"I cant remember when I started really… it'd have to be right after your grandmothers death. It happened in this town, horrible really. But I've learned to call it home, I like it here."

"You mean with all the darkness and general despair, its nice?"

"To me, yes, but I'm also many centuries older then you Mr. Norelta. Now please, follow me." I nodded and followed the tall man step for step to a large tombstone, watching as he just opened it like it was a door and ducked into the dark space.

I stood there for a moment, positive that I wasn't moving until I was positive he wasn't going to lunge out at anytime and that he wasn't just gone. "Jack are you-"

"Common, its perfectly fine, just watch your step as you come in." I nodded though he couldn't see me and clenched my hands together for a moment before pushing forward, thinking about the effects from my parents I'd gotten and knowing that I wanted to talk with them if they were still possibly alive. I stepped into the shadows and vanished, pausing only a moment to allow my eyes to adjust- faster then I thought they would -flinching slightly when the opening slammed shut behind me.

My nerves were on high, and having Jack suddenly appear in front of me for no reason made me kinda have a momentary lapse.

The next thing I knew I was hissing, crouched down and my nails digging into the stone wall behind me as I watched him raise his hands and step back. "Sorry… just making sure you were following me." I lowered my lips and even though he couldn't have seen my face if he wanted to I kept the glare on my face.

"Don't do that again." I watched as he nodded and spun around again, walking further into the shadows.

"There are different passageways down here… but only the right way leads to where you want to go Roxas. And only I know it; so remember well Roxas because I wont be there on your way back." I nodded my head and decided right away that I was going to remember every footfall and hand hold.

"Alright… here we are." I walked up beside Jack and looked at the small headstone there, pressed into the dirt at the end of the winding tunnel, after so many twists and turns, dips and bumps. "When your ready, just put your hand in the hole and you'll be in. I'd wait at least ten minutes for me to get out and get the tombstone closed though. Otherwise the scent might get out."

I just nodded my head and moved out of his way as he turned to get back to the surface. My eyes followed him until he turned a corner and I sat myself down, pulling out my iPhone and plugging my headphones in so I could at least listen to music while I waited for the ten or so minutes to pass, wanting to try and see if I could stop myself from breathing in the low oxygen space.

My head bopped up and down, trying my hardest to not use up air and finding it hard with the music I was listening to: Never Surrender by Skillet, a great song that always made me want to sing along. The ten minutes passed and I waited another few before turning towards the door and pulling my hood off my head, keeping a single ear bud in as I pulled the left coat sleeve up my arm and tugged my glove off.

My eyes seemed to watch everything as I slid my wrist into the hole, hearing a harsh clicking sound as something warm clamped around my arm, keeping it there for a moment. I was tempted to take my arm back, but I could feel that it wasn't flesh and it seemed to draw the anxiousness and fear out of me as it moved around my arm and wrist, almost like it was feeling the mark that was there.

The thing let go of my arm and I took it back, examining it in the darkness and finding nothing wrong. My eyes moved up to the tombstone, seeing all the fine detail of my families mark- a small carving of it in the top corner, no bigger then my pinky nail. Flowers were everywhere too, so small and fine that they just looked like imperfections in the large tombstone. It was truly an elegant and intricate piece of art and I felt adrenaline pump through my body as I grabbed the rock to move it, taking care that I didn't wreck any of the fine work by pushing too hard.

As soon as the tombstone was moved an inch I could smell the most overpowering scent I'd ever smelled in my life, and it smelled like my blood. I covered my nose once more as I finished moving the stone; I didn't want to get a headache from the heavy blood scent- though I don't think that's possible.

My feet carried me down large corridors made of stone, my eyes roving over every little detail carved and placed on the alabaster every line I saw looked like it wanted to be there as I walked down the marble floors, taking turn after turn and not knowing where I was going.

It was like a mansion underground; everything was dark and shrouded, but I could see where placements for torches were placed and it made me wonder just how long it had been there. I turned my head from side to side as I walked, taking everything in without my hood and I could see solid Jade pillars in a large ballroom-like space, the floor looking especially polished and the walls covered in lavish paintings.

The large door that I stopped in front of looked very intimidating to me; two huge beasts seemed to be carved into it, each coming out from the handles on the door, a single great arm each in the profile view, something akin to horns on their heads and they looked almost peaceful, as if sleeping.

My hand reached out on its own and my fingers grasped the handle, I started pulling, knowing right away that the room was airtight. I placed my shoulder along the groove of the beasts body and I pushed harder, the harsh pop sound hit my ears as a harsh gust of wind hit my face carrying with it the same scent of my blood, only more potent then before.

I felt my mark pulsate a few times, my head knowing right away that I was getting closer to my quarry. The room was lavish again, Jade pillars about two feet thick lined the room reaching all the way up to the thirty foot high ceiling. I noticed right away that there were two large thrones at the end of the room, stone renditions of Xemnas and Ansem.

My eyes roved over the room before noticing the small square door on the floor between the two thrones. I walked over, making sure that the door, behind me was closed before grabbing the handle and pulling it up with a slight inhale of the stale air this mansion held.

The only thing I could see where stairs, and lots of them. I traveled down what must have been ten thousand steps. I'd stumbled a few times, fallen down a few steps, and even took a break from the mundane motion of walking and the odd feeling of the air pressure getting worse and worse.

It was like I was passing through a museum, I passed by so many different artifacts from all throughout time. English knights armor, Chinese Emperor's robes, everything back to the ninth century.

Two priceless suits of elegant fifteenth century armor, one for a male and the other for a female stood in front of a large door that was twice my height and wide enough for at least three people to walk through at once. With a sigh I set my hands against the thick stone and started pushing, my body slowly getting tired from all the walking and pushing I'd done that day.

Another air seal was broken only this time the scent that hit me was more then mouthwatering. It smelled like nirvana, sweet as if flowers and peppermint were part of their blood.

A large pedestal stood in the back of the room a huge golden goblet on top. I bypassed that and turned my head right to the large tomb in the middle of the room, likenesses of my parents carved into the stone lid of a sarcophagi, my body was filled with adrenaline as I walked closer to it, hating the fact that I wasn't smart enough to drink anything more then two packs of blood before coming.

I circled the sarcophagus once before placing my hands on the edge closest to both their heads, not wanting to drop the stone to the ground if all I found were piles of dust.

With closed eyes I pushed the lid open, hearing the harsh grating sound of the stone bottom and top rubbing against each other. I stopped once my arms were straight and my breath ragged, I was psyching myself out and I knew it, but I just couldn't get over the fact that my parents might have been in front of me. Taking a deep breath and promising myself no matter what I saw I wouldn't cry I through my eyes open.

Ó

Axel's POV

My head was killing me as I opened my eyes, a strange ceiling above my head and the heavy scent of dust filling my nostrils as I took breath after breath, everything looked better, even the plain white ceiling above me was more detailed, I could see the glow in the dark stars everywhere and the individual paint pigments too.

Something warm was beside me, on both sides, I could feel that much, but I couldn't see what it was and my limbs were still too heavy to move at all. Sounds started to come though; three sets of lungs in close proximity and another two sets further away. Two sets of breaths sounded like they were purring and the third I heard a slightly mumbled word that sounded a lot like my name floating on Roxas' voice in his sleep- he was so cute when he talked in his sleep.

I could feel my chest swell just thinking about him; soft and spiky blonde hair, bright blue eyes that held so much emotion- even when he tried to cover it up, and those soft kissable lips, pale skin that practically felt like silk. I wanted so deeply to feel his skin, to just look at his eyes again, it felt like years since I'd been able to see him really happy and it killed me. I wanted to see him happy with his parents again, I knew he was happy when we were together, but it wasn't the same kind of happy.

It felt at some points like I was just a placebo for him; to make him happy only until he remembered the horrible truth: that his parents were dead and in his eyes he was alone. I hurt so much knowing that I couldn't fill that hole, he might have thought I was just playing with him, and he could have only been using me for his own selfish needs. But it didn't matter to me that he was a pureblood, I would love him for eternity if he'd let me. I would worship at his feet if he asked me to and I'd give him all my blood again and again if it made him happy.

In short I was a goner, and I didn't give a damn about it. Roxas was my love and he'd stolen my heart back when we were kids. I realized, laying there, that I'd rip my heart out of my own chest over and over again if it'd make him happy.

Ó

Roxas' POV

I finally woke up after what seemed like just minutes. I'd gotten home from the tomb and grabbed three bags of blood as well as drank a bit from Xion. I was completely wiped as I climbed the stairs up to my room to sleep beside Axel for a while before giving him more blood.

Three weeks had passed with a routine: wake up and call Reno, give Axel blood, make sure Xion and her new girlfriend were fine with the house's accommodations, making sure that everything in the fridge was fine and sending Xion out if it wasn't. then I'd finally get a shower and curl up beside Axel for the rest of the day drawing or reading.

It was always so warm beside him, just being around him made my heart beat a little quicker and he made me blush more and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I opened my eyes and sat up, stretching a bit as I looked around my room, the calm sunset light coming in through the window. I turned to my side and looked down at Axel, shocked to see his bright green eyes open and filled with tears as he stared at me.

"Axel! Oh my god! Your alive!" my chest hurt so much seeing him awake again, I moved forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, wondering just how long he'd been up and not moved in the back of my mind. "I'm so sorry Axel, forgive me… please. I beg you to forgive me." tears just came as I clutched to him praying that he wouldn't steal the warmth from me by leaving.

"Roxas… your crushing my ribs." I loosened my arms but didn't dare get up.

"I'm so sorry Axel, I'll do anything if you forgive me. Please?" I felt his left arm wrap around my waist as he cradled my head with his right. I couldn't help but follow the movement his hands made so I was looking down at him, his eyes just as bright and shimmering as mine.

I pressed my lips down on his, running my tongue over the seam of his lips and gaining entrance to his mouth almost right away. The feel of his tongue made me shiver, his side of the kiss lazy and relaxed as if forcing me relax my side of the kiss too. His hands started lazily sliding over my body, feeling through the thin shirt I'd put on to sleep in.

Our lips broke apart and I kept my eyes closed for a moment, just savoring how kissing Axel felt after so long of him doing nothing but lay there as I gave him blood. "Consider yourself forgiven Roxas… though I don't think you need it."

I opened my eyes and looked at his smirk, seeing the joy in his eyes was something I realized I loved seeing. "Axel… you have every right to hate me. But I just want to tell you that… uhm, I uh…" I waited a moment as I tried to think of how to say it correctly, those three simple words just didn't seem to be enough.

"I love you Axel. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I guess you could say that I'm an idiot, but I'd just disagree." I watched as a sincere smile crossed his face and he pulled my head down for another kiss, this one short but passionate.

"I love you too Roxas. Have for a long time." I felt tears prick my eyes and gave him another kiss, wanting to tell him everything he missed and not knowing where to start.

"Roxas… there is someone on the phone for you!" I tried to ignore Xion and did a good job of it until she pushed the door open, waving my phone back and forth with a bright smile on her face as she saw both me and Axel. "Oh! Should I just tell them that-"

"Give me the phone Xion." I had pushed myself up so I was straddling Axel's stomach when she'd burst into the room. She just giggled like a mad girl and handed me the phone winking at us before leaving the room and calling out for Sara.

"Hello? This is a very annoyed pureblood, may I ask who's calling?"

"Good to hear you talking Roxas. But you see… I've heard from a wonderful little birdie that you were in Halloween Town. So Ansem and I went down there to check it out, would you possibly know what Jack told us?"

"If he told you anything I wouldn't know until being told myself." the smile left my face as soon as I heard Xemnas' voice instead of Reno's

"He told us that you went down to look at your parents. Now you see, that tomb has a fail-safe. It wont let anyone in if they don't have the same mark as you. Except when you have one of each mark. Ansem and I can get into the tomb if its both of us. And do you know what we found?"

"That most of the doors had been opened? Yeah, I was curious when I went down. So I opened up most of the doors." I smiled down at Axel as he made a few faces, having heard Xemnas' voice through the receiver. Axel also started letting his hands run up and down the sides of my body.

"I'm talking about your parents! Their gone!" Axel stopped his movements and he looked at me with shock on his face as my smile just grew. "Roxas, what the hell did you do to them! All that's down there is an empty space! What the hell did you do to your parents?"

"I moved them. I didn't like people knowing where they were, so I moved them to a location where no one but me knows. And I wont tell you for any reason Xemnas." I watched as fear crossed Axels face, his atoms apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"You tell me what you did with them right now Roxas or I'll-" Xemnas was cut off as someone ripped the phone away from him and I heard as they raised it to their own ear

"Roxas. Xemnas is worried you've eaten them. Just tell us you didn't and all will be well."

"Ew yuck! I'm not going to eat my parents! What kind of messed up vampire do you think I am? I gave them my blood and moved them, that's it!" there was a pause from the other end of the line and I just took that opportunity to let out a sigh and move off of Axel's stomach.

"Listen, I have an idea and I think its going to get us what we all want; Xigbar. I don't feel comfortable about waking my parents up while he's still around, and I know both you and Xemnas want him back, I'm proposing I go and get him."

"Roxas. You must think we're insane to even consider that. Xemnas and I have already sent men to Wonderland and they haven't come back- whole. We're not going to send you."

"It doesn't matter if you send me or not…" I stopped myself and looked at Axel, seeing the scowl and knowing right away he didn't like the idea of where my words were trailing. "I'm going whether you tell me to or not."

**AN:**

**Me: wow! Its done! Well this chapter at least. I think I should have kept Roxie silent, he's too serious when he's talking like this.**

**Roxas: you're the one writing the script. If you don't want me to be this serious then don't try and write me seriously.**

**Axel: I kinda like it… he's hot when he gets all angry and serious at the same time.**

**Me: anyhow, I guess we'll find out what happens in the next chapter.**

**Axel: well we all know that: your going to give everyone a happy ending and we'll all go back to the staff room for a coffee.**

**Roxas: you don't know that. What if she kills me Axel? What'll you do then?**

**Axel: she wouldn't, besides, you'd just do that wake up thing that I just did.**

**Me: I might not. But endings are undecided. Take it away Gaara!**

**Gaara: please review. She's banned me from the store and not giving me my cookies... Reviews are the only things I can live off of now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thing's I'll Never Say**

**AN: Chapter 7! Welcome and Enjoy!**

_**!WARNING! This Chapter is 23 pages long! Its super long and I apologize, but I couldn't have done it in fewer words and having it sound good! If you like to read chapters all at once, don't start until you're sure you can read through it all! There are page breaks, but not that many. I hope you Enjoy it!**_

**Story:**

Something about sitting in my living room with Axel was unsettling, I knew I should have told him where I put my parents, but it just didn't seem like a good idea, and it's not like I could leave them where they were without anyone even close to them.

"Roxas… what's going on in that brilliant brain of yours? I know you're thinking something up that's going to be extremely fun." I looked up, being roused from my temporary stupor.

"I'm going to attack Xigbar and make him pay. I don't know if I'm going to try and kill him, or just attack him and bring him back for my grandfathers. I just know that I don't want to wake them completely until he's gone."

"But Roxas… don't you think that they could help you? He did this to them on his own. Two purebloods. What makes you think that he wont just hurt you again, maybe kill you like he did them? Or did you ever think he could do it permanently?" I shook my head, knowing I wasn't going to be that easy to take down.

"Axel, it happened because of me. They didn't want to have to compel me anymore to forget, but it happened anyways. Xigbar did so much that night that they don't even know about, and they didn't want to break my illusion of being human. He was after them, and he had me for three weeks and did nothing. I'm sure that I can talk to him and find out whatever the fuck is going on. But I don't want to bring them back until he's safely dead or held by both Ansem and Xemnas."

"Roxas. If you kill him, everyone will just think of it as blind revenge or a blind search for power. Purebloods aren't easy to push around, not even you can be pushed around. And he's older then you, age means-"

"Strength I know. Just promise me Axel… that you wont try and stop me. Because I will compel you to stay. You being here is so much more important then following me ."

"And why is that Roxie? Shouldn't I know why staying here is more important then me following you to keep you safe. I am your protector after all." I looked at his eyes and could feel the emotion as if it was my own; he was scared, and nervous.

"C'mon, I'll show you." I got up off his lap and held my hand out for him, watching with a smile as he grabbed my hand and stood up to follow me.

"You know, we still need to figure out what University you want to go to Roxie." I just scoffed, knowing that Axel just wanted to start a lighter discussion topic.

"Actually, I was thinking about going to Radiant Garden University of Art." Axel nodded his head and followed me, floating across the floor with how smooth his footsteps were.

"Roxas! Sara and I are going out to the mall for an hour or two! We need to get some more clothes, is there anything we can get you and Axel?" Xion hopped out of the hallway that lead into the downstairs guest rooms and bathroom.

"No I'm good. But don't be too long alright?" she nodded her head before skipping past us, stopping suddenly and looking back with a smile.

"One minute, Sara and I are going to be out until five… so the two of you feel free to do ANYTHING while we're gone. I could get you something to bring back if you need it for that ANYTHING." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head, pulling Axel to follow me.

"No Xion, we're good." I just heard her giggle before the sound of her flitting to the front door hit my ears.

"You know… we could do something fun Roxie, we could go up to your-"

"No Axel we cant. And I'm about to show you why not." he just raised an eyebrow at me and I went back to pulling him towards the basement, listening as Balto and Todd started another play fight.

I'd spent four straight days cleaning the house until it was spotless and as soon as that was done I'd had Xion go out and buy a bigger bed for my bedroom, she had it delivered and we'd spent half an hour getting it assembled and made before we'd put Axel back on the bed so his legs weren't hanging off the end of the bed anymore.

"Alright, you cant tell anyone about this, alright Axel?" I grabbed the basement door handle and opened the door, pulling Axel gently down the stairs and into the basement that I'd feared as a child. I would go into any other room of the house, but I'd never go down in the basement for long periods of time- something that was hard when my parents asked me to go down to the pantry.

I felt my own hand tighten slightly on Axel's, and knew right away that I wasn't going to be able to ever come down here again once they were awake. "The day I leave I'm planning on giving them the last bit that'll bring them back completely, just to make sure that I'm not going to be leaving them to regenerate themselves more."

"Roxie don't tell me you-" Axel just stopped himself as we got down to the bottom of the stairs and he set eyes on my parents, laying in the middle of my basement on a large bed that Xion and I had set up once I got them back to the house.

Axel looked at them for a moment, laying there as if they were dead. I felt so many emotions as I looked at them laying there. "Roxas… you are an idiot. Why the hell would you bring them here? Are you trying to get them killed?" I shook my head as I walked into the basement and over to the bed, making sure that the light blankets I'd gotten there were pulled up to their shoulders, arms both down by their sides and faces calm and relaxed.

"No one's taken care of them for eight years… they were covered in dust Axe, I couldn't just leave them down there. My dad asked me to help and it's easier to not go back there every day to do it."

"Roxas… what do you mean 'every day'? Don't tell me you've been giving both them and me blood."

"Yes, but its fine because I cut back on giving you my blood and gave you more human blood."

"Roxas. Being a pureblood vampire is not a game! You cant just go around giving out all of your blood like it's a freaking joke! Do you have any idea how easy it is for vampires to find a pureblood when they bleed? Every time their blood is exposed in more crowded places it's a feeding frenzy! The goal of a vampire is to drink until they die. And drinking pureblood blood is the best. Xemnas and Ansem created more purebloods with their blood just like you did with me, they're just all either dead from being consumed or their being held captive- now, as we speak. Eyes ripped out of their skulls so they cant compel and being drained over and over again to give their captors their precious blood.

"So many 'Purebloods' are being made this way, and your grandfathers made these purebloods- much like they made Namine and Larxine -and for every 'pureblood' that each one of these missing ones make they are the last before the ones they make are considered simple lords.

"Do you want to have your parents be like them? To never wake up? Could you imagine what would happen if a vampire got in here and found them? The dead Martin and Paole children of night? Your parents would be sold on the vampire market for Billions of dollars, and they'd be used to make more purebloods. Is that what you want to have happen to you Roxas? To be tied to a chair in some horrid basement, your eyes ripped out and-"

I couldn't take it anymore, hearing all those horrible things was not something that I wanted to know. I just wanted to protect my parents myself, I wanted to get rid of Xigbar so I wouldn't have to worry about them. I knew Axel was only telling me all of this because he was scared it'd happen. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his shoulder to make him stop. "I'd spend so long looking for you." his voice hitched as he wrapped his arms around me in return.

"I didn't know something like that was happening, I didn't mean to scare you Axel… but I'm still going." he tightened his arms around me and I shivered feeling a coldness work its way from the top of my spine down.

"Axel, something's wrong. I just felt- well, I don't know what I felt. But it didn't feel good, we should close up and head back upstairs. I have to call Ansem and talk to him about maybe him telling me a secret way into the castle that me and Xion can take."

"And why not me? I still don't think you should-"

"I'll be bringing Xion with me. I need you here to watch my parents, you're a pureblood now. You might be low ranking, but your at least the same rank as Larxine, and that's good enough for me." I turned towards the stairs, I walked up to the first floor and stopped when his hand caught my arm, making me stop my movements.

"Your not going without me Roxas. I wake up before you and I go to bed after you. I'm not going to let you leave." I felt my jaw clench and nodded my head in agreement, having no real intention of allowing him to come with me.

Ó

"Roxas, your kidding me right? Why the hell would I allow you to know secret entrances into the castle? What would I gain from that? Besides we'd know exactly where to find you to stop you from this foolishness." I couldn't help but smirk as I walked around my bedroom, Axel having gone out to grab some dinner and Xion still being out with Sara.

"Face it Ansem, there is no way I'm not going into the castle unless you and Xemnas come to stop me yourselves. I'd just compel whomever you send to follow me. And since the two of you would be there you both might as well help out anyways, don't you agree Ansem?" there was a scoff from the other line before I heard him let out a sigh.

"You know what Roxas… you are a devious little fuck, and I'm so proud that you got it from my side of the family." I couldn't help but smile at the obvious pride in his voice, something I'd never really care for either of my grandfathers were their smiles, sadistic and haughty where the only descriptions that came to mind right away.

"I'd like to think I came up with it one my own. But, I guess I'll see you both there tomorrow. Don't be late, or else I might just go in without you." I didn't bother waiting for him to say anything before hanging up, deciding to go downstairs and give my parents each more blood.

The basement was still cold, but I didn't want to turn the heat up just incase it got too hot for them, since both their bodies were as cold as the stone around them I figured it'd be fine- having found them that way too.

"Alright… here we go." I set the two half cups of human blood down on the nightstand I'd put at the far end of the basement, knowing I was going to top up the cups with my own. "I should really put some music down here for you two."

I pulled the pocket knife out of my back pocket and flipped it open, spending a moment and just looking at the edge of the blade, my eyes focusing on just how sharp it was- something I could never do fully as a human.

Shaking my head to force myself to concentrate I placed the blade over my right wrist and slowly dragged the blade up, making a deep gash and barring my fangs at the pain. I set my hand over one of the glasses and watched as my blood slowly mixed with the blood already in the cup.

I hated how I finally had my parents back and was still cutting, I'd done it before and allowed my blood to drop into water to watch it twist and curl. Most of the time it had been a crystal glass, but when I was thirteen and fourteen I cut every night and just watched the blood drip down the sink, or down the drain in the shower. Most people called me emo, others who found out had me sent away and called me a masochist, but it never got me off… it was just a way to take away the emotional pain; with physical pain.

Once both cups were filled I took one and walked over to my mother, gently cupping the back of her head and tilting her slightly as I poured the blood into her mouth, not seeing a single change as it slid down her throat smoothly, unlike Axel where I had to force him to swallow. I knew that minimizing the amount of my blood that they both got would delay their waking, but that's what I wanted. I was going to give them each three full cups on the day I left and that'd be the amount that'd wake them.

Feeding my father was easier, I did the same, but it was always easier to not spill at all with him, it was probably because he was larger and his mouth was already slightly open, as if for breathing. I cleaned them both off to make sure no blood was left on their faces before turning to the side and getting everything put away again.

I pursed my lips and started whistling lightly to myself, wondering if I'd want to do anything… intimate, with Axel before I left. My mind had kept going back to that since I'd made up my mind to go to Wonderland, and every time I thought about it I realized that the possibility of me dying was very high. Xigbar was a killer, I knew that. And he had the home field advantage, he could ambush me, he could pretty much set an army on me if he had one- which I didn't know for certain.

My head was spinning with the option I had; sleep with Axel, or not sleep with Axel. I thought it'd be an easy question to answer but it wasn't, the question would never be easy and I had two nights to answer it before I might never get the chance to even ask the question again. I knew that my mind wanted to, I wanted to allow myself that pleasure before the possibility of death, but I knew that it wasn't right to do it just because I thought I might die; it wouldn't be right to use Axel that way.

Something made a sound upstairs and I was there in a moment, pressing the person up against the door that they'd just closed before I realized it was just Xion. "Roxas! Its me."

I let her go and took a step back. "When did you become so silent? And what are you doing back now?" I finished using the rag to clean my hands as she just giggled.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you. Sara and I were just coming back and decided to try our hardest to be quiet, we didn't know if you were getting busy with Axel or not."

"No, he went out to get super. And for your information Axel and I aren't intimate yet so stop dropping all the fucking hints."

"Oh… do you have a problem with bottom? You do seem much more like an uke though."

"Xion. Knock it off. I'm not even going to talk anymore about this. Its not happening and if you bring it up again I'll get rid of Sara." her eyes went wide for a moment in fear a pout covering her face next.

"But Roxas… you wouldn't really would you? She's such great company! And she knows so much about everything! Its amazing for a human really. Her IQ is much higher then I ever thought, and she's a great kisser." my cheeks flared red as I shook my head and flit back to the basement to grab the cups before going back upstairs and setting them in the sink to be washed.

"Awe… your so innocent Roxas. Its so cute, how lucky am I that my pureblood lord is a cute blushing uke?"

"Stop calling me cute Xion. Or I really will get rid of Sara for you." Xion just sighed as she hopped up onto the counter, not using her hands at all and making it look like she was gliding.

"You need to stop being so mundane Roxas… live a little. Mark a few more vampires and make them your immortal slaves. Try skulking in the shadows and drinking from your hunted victims instead of just your mate. Try being a Bram Stoker worthy vampire Roxas! Hide in the shadows and embellish yourself in fine clothing! Do it all!"

"Yes, and I will. I'll have an eternity to do it Xion, but to tell you the truth, I've never been infatuated with vampires like the rest of the world. Its just something I am, and I cant change that."

"You can at least stop hiding yourself away in this old house! It'll do nothing to you Roxas."

"Your going to be coming with me in three days Xion. I'm going to get my uncle and having you there should make things easier."

"What am I going to do against a pureblood? Are you going to use me as a distraction?"

I shook my head as I began washing the glasses out. "No. Axel's cousin: Sora, is marked by Xigbar- most likely along with others. And I don't want him to get hurt, so your going to take care of him while I'm going to deal with Xigbar. Sounds good, right?"

"No plan ever works out that smoothly. I thought you were supposed to be good at Chess Roxas."

"I am, but that doesn't mean life is a chess game. You can go do whatever you were going to now Xion."

"You really need to let yourself out Roxas, are you just going to keep yourself cooped up here until we leave for your Uncle?" I looked up at her bright blue eyes and shrugged, knowing I didn't want to stay in my house like a child contained for a grounding.

"Go out Xion, have fun, go to the mall with Sara if you want. But I'm going to stay here and wait for Axel." Xion smiled and shrugged before turning back towards the door, grabbing a still compelled Sara by the hand and tugging her out the door.

I let out a heavy sigh as I walked over to my laptop and turned it on, waiting as it connected to the strong Wifi signal coming from my neighbors house so I could look for what movies were being played in the theaters.

Ó

Axel walked through the door and I couldn't help but smile as I hopped up from my computer and gave him a hug. "Hey Roxie. I hope you don't mind, but I gave my dad a call while I was out- just to kinda see what was going on over at the house." I only nodded with the same smile as I gave him a kiss before trying to tug him further into the house and towards the computer.

"Not talking right now?" I nodded again as I sat down and he went into the kitchen with the Chinese take out. "Alright then, wanna eat now or after you show me whatever you wanna show me?" I casually shrugged and started typing away, glad that I found the action movie that was playing in Radiant Garden.

"Alright, later. So what's up?" he walked over and sat down beside me before I hopped on his lap with the laptop on my own legs overly giddy about this movie. Axel wrapped his arms around my waist and set his chin on my shoulder, I could just tell he was smirking.

"I wanna go watch this. Can we please? We haven't gone out on a date yet and I've wanted to see this for almost a month now… pretty, pretty please Axel. It'd be so great if we could go watch this, it's the movies last day in theaters." Axel's arms tightened around my waist and I felt a kiss being pressed to the side of my neck, Axel's current indication that I could have anything.

"How about we get some dinner first, alright? I'm starved and drinking blood in a public place isn't the best for anyone." I nodded and closed the laptop down before hopping up and bouncing into the kitchen, wondering what kind of Chinese he got.

"Its nothing much Roxie, just Beef Shop Suey, Deep friend Prawns, Almond Chicken, Stir-fried Rice, noodles and a bit of Wonton soup. I didn't know what you like for Chinese, so I just grabbed what I like." he wrapped his arms around my body and looked down at me as I looked up at him. "I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind. Its basically all my favorites. I just don't like the Wonton and Sir-fry." I closed my eyes and felt a kiss pressed to my forehead.

"Well I'm going to get eating then. Want me to grab the plates?" I nodded and Axel walked over to the cupboard and pulled out two plates and two of the glasses as I started opening the containers holding the food.

"Roxas… what's this?" I looked up and noticed right away that Axel was motioning towards a glass that had tinted itself pink from the blood I was feeding my parents.

"I don't know why that happened. I was feeding my parents normally and it just turned the glass pink, and no I didn't use my blood." at that moment I realized that if the scar on my wrist wasn't healed I was in for major shit. "… a lot of it anyhow."

"Roxas I thought I told you-"

"I want them awake Axel. You don't know what its like feeling the way I've felt about it. And I didn't give them much." Axel walked over to me and set the glasses down with a sigh, reaching for my left hand and looking at my wrist. "I used the other one." my voice weak as I spoke.

I downcast my eyes as he gently grabbed my right hand, pulling it up and turning it over, horrid looking scabs covered the forming scar. "You cut too deep Roxas, this'll even scar you." he let out a sigh and used his other hand to tilt my head up. "Promise you wont cut deeply again, please Roxie?" I nodded my head as I looked up at him, seeing the multitude of worry in his face. I knew he didn't want me to do it but at the same time he at least wanted me to have a family again. "Say it please Roxas, just for my ears."

"I wont cut too deeply again. I promise." he smiled brightly before leaning forward and kissing the tip of my nose.

"Alright. I can die a happy man now, as soon as I get me some Chinese in my stomach." we both started digging into the Chinese, getting our plates loaded with enough food to feed a small army

Ó

The movie was awesome! Axel and I sat in the theater, our hands entwined and my head on his shoulder as the movie played in front of us on the big screen. We hung back in the theater after it was over, talking about our favorite parts and laughing about how we could see members of my family not being able to figure out the mystery behind the movie.

"Axel? Roxas? Wow! I haven't seen the two of you since Axel's graduation Ceremony! Why the heck didn't you two come to prom?" Axel and I turned to the right and looked at Demyx as the tall blonde teen walked down the isle and sat beside me, ruffling my hair in the process.

"Hey there Roxas, how have you been doing little buddy?"

"Fine, how about you?" I decided to answer and see what he'd say about it, even though his expression didn't change much.

"Better now that I actually see you and Axel out on a date- I'm imposing of course -but its good to see the two of you out and about. Do you guys know where you're going to college?"

"Roxas and I were thinking about Radiant Garden University, what about you?"

"The same thing! There's no better place for me to practice my Sitar 24/7!" I nodded, knowing that the school offered most types or art courses. "Anyhow, I'm going to let the two of you get back to your date. And its good to see you talking Roxas, your voice suits you." he ruffled my hair again before getting up and leaving with a bright smile on his face.

"Wow… I figured he'd freak. Guess he's more mature then I thought." Axel just scoffed before pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"He's more mature then everyone knows. Kind of odd really, he's like you in a way, but on a much smaller scale."

I looked up at Axel and tilted my head, not understanding what he meant. "Let me elaborate for you Roxie: when we're together and hanging out, your very cheerful and bright, but when your upset or in a funk, you are much more docile. And when you want to be- mainly when your being a true pureblood -your much stricter and… virile." I raised my eyebrow at the last word and he just let out a bit of a sigh as he placed his chin in his hand and elbow on his knee. "Basically a different word for manly." I nodded my head at that and thought back to how I'd been acting in different situations.

Thinking back I suppose that I as changing my attitude greatly when I was around Axel, but that's because I was happy around Axel. It wasn't too odd to have that bit of attitude change… was it?

"Man, makes me wonder what it was like when I was dead."

"Oh, nothing big happened. I pushed my grandfathers back into a wall with a snarl, I ran away with you and Xion, went to Halloween Town and stole my parents from their tomb. The usual really." Axel just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Well I don't know about you, but I want ice-cream, then sleep." I nodded with another bright smile on my face, determined that tonight I'd at least ask Axel about my mental conundrum… in my own way.

Axel and I climbed into my car, me in the passengers seat and Axel driving since he actually had his license. We walked into the ice-cream shop hand in hand as we walked to our table, seeing a bored looking silver haired boy, he looked absolutely livid in the bright pink apron and hat holding his slightly long hair back.

"Hello, my name is Riku, welcome to ice-cream palace, where sweets meet fun. What can I get for the two of you?" he walked up to us with a small note pad and looked at the both of us.

"Hello, I'd like a…" I trailed off wondering what the hell I wanted to eat in the cute ice-cream shop that I hadn't been inside in years.

"We'll take a Twisted Chocolate Supreme please." Alex plucked my menu out of my hands and handed them both to Riku with a smile as the silver haired boy nodded and vanished into the back before coming out with another tables order and going back in.

"Why did you order that Axel? I didn't even see that option on the menu. What's it look like?" he just smiled at me with his bright green eyes shimmering as he casually played with a crossword.

"It's a good dessert. Promise, I've never even had one before, but its supposed to be a really good date ice-cream." I nodded my head and just turned to look at the falling drops of light from the sky.

"This really is a beautiful city… I don't know if I like the falling light from here, or the sunset from Twilight Town more." Axel just smiled slightly wider as his eyes followed mine to the drops of light.

"I agree… a place like this compliments everything. But I think my heart will always lie in Twilight Town." I nodded my agreement, getting lost in looking at the old castle that was still under repair from a battle before I was born.

"Here you go, your Twisted Chocolate Supreme. Enjoy and let me know if you'd like anything else, I'd love to be of service." Riku set a large dish down between Axel and I, vanilla ice-cream covered in whipped cream, brownies, cookies, and hot fudge.

"Wow! Thank you Riku." he just shrugged before walking off to another table to ask for their order. "Axel, what do you think we should do tonight? Grab a movie from the movie store and just sit at home?"

Axel shrugged as he grabbed one of the two spoons and took a small amount of the vanilla ice-cream. He held it up to my mouth and I took the spoon before returning the favor, wondering if he was going to answer me or dodge with ice-cream.

"We can do anything I guess. What do you want to do?"

"I'm asking you. So answer; what do you want to do tonight." Axel just shrugged his shoulders with a smile as he took a scoop for himself.

"Uh, let me think about it?" I nodded and we continued to eat our ice-cream, talking about the movie a little more, and comparing out favorite movies and what made them our favorites.

Ó

I was getting more confused and worried as every hour passed and I didn't ask Axel what I'd been trying to ask him. I thought about just killing and letting things go from there, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to just let something like that happen spontaneously- even if I was planning on planning it.

We spent our night sitting around the living room or down in the basement checking on my parents. Axel helped me put away extra blood for the day I was planning on leaving. I was still determined to not bring Axel with me, and Xion knew about my plan to give him a few sleeping drops that'd keep him asleep long enough to allow me to sneak out and get to Wonderland with Xion before he even woke up. And if he appreciated my ideas he would stay with my parents when they woke up.

My last night with Axel was a harsh one for me. He was going over plan idea's and what he remembered from stories of the castle, he had great ideas for figuring it all out and getting Xigbar to come out and just come with us and not having to kill him… but I knew that already. All I had to do was get through the night without Axel catching on to the plan to leave him there without me.

"Roxas…" I looked up from my computer with a smile as I looked at him, his eyes downcast and the two marks under his eyes looking more then ever like tear drops. His mouth was curved down and he looked like a sad angel at that moment, even his hair seemed droopy. "…Your not taking me with you, aren't you?" I froze for a moment, paralyzed before I realized how he figured it out: I kept saying I loved him like I'd never do it again.

"Yeah, I'm not taking you with Xion and I." I closed my computer and looked over at him, watching as he slowly raised his eyes so he was looking at me, so much hurt was there that for a moment I really thought he was going to cry.

"Why are you doing this to me? Did I do something wrong Roxas, isn't there anything that I can-"

"Axel. I want you with me so badly. But I want someone here that I trust to be here when my parents wake up, I know this might sound stupid and selfish, but I really need you to be here for them Axel… they need someone."

"But Roxas. You've wanted to see them for so long, why not just wake them and bring them with you."

"I read over some of Xemnas and Ansem's notes. After waking pureblood vampires are no stronger then humans for half a year until their own abilities regenerate themselves. I cant do it, I cant bring them back knowing that they'll have to spend a year running away from him. I can do it myself Axel, I know I can… something has made him what he is, and I think I can-"

"He raped you Roxas. How the hell could you want to go back there for him to do it again!" I froze for a moment, I'd wanted so deeply to not remember that part of my night before going back.

"If I can bring Xemnas and Ansem with me, and get them there before anything bad happens. Everything will stop Axel. I have to do this, its just something that's been bugging me. So I cant take you with me."

"Your using yourself as bait so your grandfathers will show up! And what if they don't! What the hell will happen then Roxas! Do you really think you could stop him from doing that to you again? You think you can do whatever you want, and I'm sick of it! Got it memorized! I'm fucking sick of it!"

I looked away from him, unable to take the rage in his eyes and knowing it was aimed at me hurt even more. I flinched as a vase shattered on the fireplace mantel. Axel let out a growl as he stood up and hovered over me, his hands on the back of the couch behind my head and his face hanging close to mine.

"What the hell could possibly be going through your head right now. To want to go there in hopes that you'll be bait enough for your grandparents. Do you want him to hurt you again Roxas? Is that what this is, your final ditch effort at self-harm before your parents wake up?"

"Axel, back off and cool down. Now." I turned my eyes up at him, not daring to move the rest of my head. I knew I was bordering on compulsion but he was pissing me off more then ever. "I don't know who the hell you think you are by talking to me like this Axel, but I am not about to use myself as bait for him. I will kill him or kill myself before ever giving him the opportunity to touch me again."

I slowly stood up making Axel move back with every inch I moved forward. His feet stumbled as his eyes turned wide and he pushed his back against the wall across from me. "Don't ever think that I'm self-destructive. I'm sorry that you don't like how I'm doing this Axel, but I need to know why he chose my family. His own sister and nephew. I deserve to know why he ripped us apart and I'll use whatever means necessary."

Axel looked shocked, appalled, and scared if I was to use my own words. His eyes wide as he stared at me, no more anger in his features as I turned away from him and walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Fine. Do whatever the fuck you want." Axel turned to the door and grabbed his long black coat as he shoved his feet into his boots and stormed out of the house, ten minutes to midnight and not looking like he was about to come back anytime soon.

With a growl I through my glass at the floor and watched as it shattered into millions of pieces. I wanted so dearly to clean out the kitchen of all the glass, so I could just shatter everything and be done with it. But I couldn't, I remembered how much my mom liked the china.

"Roxas? What was that sound?" I looked up and noticed Xion and Sara standing there, the small brunette looking scared as Xion walked closer to me. "Roxas, why are you crying? What happened, there's so much broken glass." Xion grabbed my shoulders so I'd look at her and I just shook my head before pulling her forward for a hug.

"He hates me. I know he does. He broke the vase on the mantel and I broke the glass. He figured out that we're going and not bringing him, you should have seen his face Xion, he was so pissed… I cant believe I did this to him." Xion hugged me back and let out a sigh as her hand started to stroke my head, "He's so mad Xion… I don't know what to do right now. I've never seen him that angry."

"Well yeah. He's a pureblood now too. He's just as protective of you as you were of him. And you went against the two originals, he wont want to stay here and if you compel him to, then that's his instincts telling him that you don't love him because your putting yourself in danger and not allowing him to help you. Even worse is that your using your rank to make sure he doesn't help you. How would you feel if he walked in front of a plow and he'd tied you up first so you could do nothing but watch him."

"I'd feel horrible. But doesn't he know that I'm just trying to protect him? I don't want to put him in danger for my own selfish needs of getting what I want." Xion let out a sigh and smacked the back of my head none too gently.

"Well then; how do you think he feels about this? We'd both follow you to the ends of the earth Roxas, but where if you die for some reason, he'll fight to keep you alive, but if you turn to dust, he'll kill himself too. That's what it means to have a true mate: to have an emotional connection so strong that if they die you cant live without them. You feel that way about Axel too, don't you?"

I nodded my head on her shoulder and she let out a sigh. "Then stop being a baby and go find him. He shouldn't have gone that far, and he'll be walking so-" I cut her off as I stood up straight and gave her cheek a kiss.

"Thanks Xion, but I think I can find him just fine." I hopped passed Sara and grabbed my own coat while I stuffed my feet into my boots and got them laced up. "I'll clean up the mess when I get back! You two have some fun, watch a movie or something. I'll be back in a bit!"

I pulled my hood over my head and rushed out the door so I was going down the street, my eyes scanning for Axel and not seeing anything in the immediate vicinity.

"Axel!" I rushed down the street, not knowing why I was running at normal human speed through the rain, but knowing that flitting just didn't seem right. "Axel!" I turned right headed into town, knowing that he wouldn't head anywhere further then the Tower, and that was a train ride away.

My feet powered me as I ran off of Sunset Hill, through the Terrace and to the Station, waiting in the torrential downpour of rain. The harsh sound of rain pouring down was ringing in my ears as I shuffled from one foot to the other before just hopping on the track and running, despite the sound of the ticket person yelling at me to get me off the track.

I came off the track in Central Station and ran out of the building into the Plaza. "Axel!" there was no reply and I turned around a few times before looking up, seeing absolutely nothing on the top of the clock tower through the rain that was stinging my eyes. With a bit of a growl I turned towards Station Heights and started running again, assuring myself that I was going to find him or die trying.

I hadn't thought he'd have made it as far as he must have, all I knew was that he wasn't near Sunset hill or the Station Plaza. I checked the Tram Common, Sandlot and Back Alley, all looking for the stupid red head. I'd called out his name so many times I'm positive that the entire town had heard me, I even went through part of the woods leading back to the Terk's mansion before chickening out and not getting that close.

With a sigh I stuffed my hands back into my pocket and let out a sigh, deciding to try the last place I figured he'd never go: the Abandoned Tower that used to belong to an old Wizard who died, supposedly leaving the place haunted by his magic. Axel said he hated the place and would never go there- even when I dared him -but it was the only place left and I was determined to find him as soon as possible, I'd search all the cities and towns around the world if I had to.

"Axel! Hey Axel! Are you out here?" I cupped my hands around my mouth as I hollered into the rain covered darkness of Station Heights. I noticed that three teens were running towards the Back Alley and reached out. "Hey! Excuse me!"

The three wet teens stopped and turned to me, a tall blonde boy with his hair dropping down in front of his face as the girl and boy brunettes smiled. "Hey, what's up man? We wanna get outta this rain."

"Have you seen Axel? I cant find him." the three looked at each other before the girl stepped forward and just smiled kindly.

"I'm sorry but we haven't seen him Roxas. You should get inside before you get sick, this weather would make the dead sick, alright?" I nodded and she smiled again before running after the two boys again.

"I would, but I cant… Axel hates the rain." I knew that the red head didn't like rain and he'd rarely be caught out in it if he could help it, but I was scared to death of thunder and lightning myself, and from the escalation of the storm I could tell it was coming.

I looked back up to the clock tower, seeing the highest point in the city through the wet and almost shiny buildings. I could feel rain hitting my eyes, making them sting for a moment before it just stopped hurting and I started running towards the Clock Tower, wanting deeply to see if Axel was hiding there.

I flit to the top of Central Station, looking around on the wet stone to find the flaming red head. "Axel? Are you here?" my voice dropping as no sign of the red head caught my attention. "Fine. To the Tower I go." I walked to the edge of the ledge I'd sat at so many times before just stepping off the edge, plummeting down to the steps below.

My feet made contact and I smirked as my joints absorbed the shock and force that the fall took. "Wow Roxas. That's impressive. I've never seen a first year fall from that height like a pro before. Even Axel broke his ankle… but I guess he's not a pureblood." I froze and jerked my head up to see Demyx standing there with a smile on his face, his own long trench coat pulled up around his neck to keep the wind out.

I stood up and looked around for a moment before getting ready for a fight incase he attacked. "Hey, relax Roxas. I don't give a damn what you are, I've known Axel is a vampire for a long time now. I'm in the wizard house of the town."

"Oh… have-have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he hopped trains a little over an hour ago. It looked like he was heading to the older part of town with that big Tower… might want to check there, but; why are you looking for him?"

"I said something stupid. Thanks Demyx! I owe you big time for this!" he just shrugged and waved as I rushed into Central Station. Hearing him chuckle behind me just before the doors closed.

"Love-struck fools, how I wish I had that." his voice fading as the doors closed and I ran forward to the purple train with all the silver stars painted on.

The train ride was long and tedious, I felt like I was going to pass out waiting for the large contraption to stop so I could get out and find Axel. There were a few people on the train, including a small group of three who were huddled around each other, whispering about something and looking over at me every now and then. I wished that I'd grabbed a weapon of some kind before I left but there was no running home for one now.

"Excuse me… would you happen to know a Mr. Martin?" I looked up and noticed that the three were standing around me.

Deciding quickly I tightened my throat and looked away again so I was looking out and seeing the rain falling into the water that surrounded the train tracks. "Sorry… but I cant help you. Just passing through."

"Oh, well, welcome to town then. Sorry to trouble you." the man looked like a mouse in all honestly, he had a slightly pointed nose and very large ears.

"Yeah, thanks… this is my stop though." I walked passed him to the doors as the train rolled to a gentle stop and I walked off with a grimace briskly walking right up to the Tower- a stop no one ever got off on.

I walked up to the front of the tower and gently pushed the large door open and slunk into the Entryway. A spiral staircase heading up to the top of the tower the only thing in the room.

I was so tired by the time I got through the Star and Moon Chambers. Having just one last set of stairs to run up. I shouldered the door twice before the gold door opened and I stumbled inside.

"Axel!" my eyes scanned the room, nothing but an old dusty chair and desk, a few books covered in cobwebs on the shelves and a chest at the far end, looking like it would hold nothing but clothes. But there was nothing indicating anyone had been there before me in a long time. I'd realized that prankster kids never went passed the Star Chamber thanks to the spell that was there to make the door leaving the Chamber hard as Hades to open.

I let out a sigh and fell back against the door, sliding down to the floor and pushing my hood back away from my face as I felt tears welling in my eyes. I reached into my pocket and pulled my phone out, checking to see if he'd called me.

Seeing no missed calls, I scrolled to his number and hit talk, praying that he'd forgiven me enough to pick up.

"Hey there, you've reached Axel Terk. I'm currently spending a shit-load of time with my hot-as-fuck boyfriend, so leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you when I feel like it. Got it Memorized?"

I let out a sigh and hung my head lower as the beep sounded. "Axel… I'm sorry, I said some really shitty things. But I've been running for the last two hours looking for you, and I've found nothing. I'm sorry, I cant say how sorry I am. It took Xion whipping my ass to get me to realize what I was putting you through. I love you, I'll talk to you soon, because I'm not going to stop searching for you until I find you." I pulled the phone away from my ear and hung up, trying to clear my head some and stop the flow of tears streaming down my face.

With a huff I got back up to my feet, my clothes drenched making my skin cold and wet as I shuffled towards the only other door in the room. I pushed the doors open and walked in, looking down at the intricate carpeting as I walked into the unknown room to me.

"You know, despite all the rain clouds, you can see the stars perfectly from this Tower." I looked up in shock at hearing the voice before my eyes almost popped out of my head.

"Axel! I'm so sorry!" I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around his waist as he turned towards me. "I shouldn't have said no, I didn't think about what you'd be feeling, I just wanted to keep you safe after what I read about purebloods and waking up after dying. Please, please, please forgive me Axel." I pushed my face into his chest to dry my tears, feeling secured as he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Roxas… I'll never be too mad at you… I just needed to think, about everything. And it really wasn't fare that you are willing to use your status to keep me from doing my job of protecting you. The feeling of being hopeless is not something I like to feel, not when it comes to protecting you from someone who's already hurt you."

"I wont do it, I promise Axel. I wont compel you to stay at my house. You can come with me. I'm sorry, I just wanted your safety."

"Roxas, stop acting like I was going somewhere. If there is one thing I will promise you for always, is that I'll always come back. It might take a while, but I'll just come right back like a boomerang. Don't worry about ever loosing me, alright?" I nodded my head and looked up at Axel, planning whole heartedly on not letting him go for a while until I felt my head spinning.

"Ow… I'm an idiot." I let one of my arms go from around his chest and held my own head. "I've given too much blood to do this much work, damn… I should get back to Xion." Axel nodded his head and I felt him scoop me up bridal style.

I turned my eyes to Axel and glared as hard as I could as he hopped onto the window ledge. "If I didn't have a splitting headache, I'd threaten to rip off your balls." he only smirked as he inched forward on the ledge, allowing the rain to start hitting me again.

"Well now Roxie. I don't think I'd mind that… it'd involve having to get naked in front of you after all." I opened my mouth to retort but it was cut off as he stepped fully and I let out a squeak of surprise instead.

Ó

Axel and I had spent that night just laying around in my bed, talking about our future if we made it through the next day, not really doing much but talking and making sure that everything in the house was alright for our four O'clock departure, knowing neither of us would be able to sleep.

"I grabbed something from my house last night when I left, your grandparents have been leaving my house alone since your not there, so I grabbed a few weapons for our little escapade." Axel had gotten up off the bed at three and went for a shower, coming back when he was done with two large boxes, one square shaped and the other rectangular.

"This one is for you. And this is for me." he set the rectangular box down in front of me and sat down himself. I watched as he opened his box and pulled out two red Chakrams. "These, were specially made for my eighteenth birthday. What do you think? Sexy, aren't they?" he got up with a smirk and spun them around a few times before looking at me and winking once before he thrust both his hands out and I watched in shock and awe as the Chakrams spun around and caught on fire.

"Holly shit!"

"I told you their sexy; Eternal Flames. It's a special ability I've had as a vampire for a while. I can conjure fire like I'm a wizard."

I looked back down at the box beside me and grabbed the thick silver ribbon and tugged it free so I could get the lid of the box off.

I pulled the white lid off the black base and froze in shock. "Your father had those made years ago for your eighteenth. I know its kind of a spoiler, but you could certainly use them in the morning." I nodded my head and pulled the two intricate looking swords out of the box as I stood up.

"He called them Keyblades. The Oathkeeper and Oblivion apparently, I think they look epic personally. And if you really want to know something: you've got something you can use too. And I'm going to spend the rest of tonight… teaching you how to use it." I looked up at Axel and saw the smirk right away, his eyes shimmering with joy and mischief. "You my dear Roxas… can use Light as a weapon, and trust me… it packs a wallop." I just nodded and kicked my slippers off, ready to learn as much as he was willing to teach me.

Ó

I let out a sigh as Axel and I pulled my car up to the edge of the road just outside of Wonderland, I didn't want to bring my car into the city. Axel and I had gone down into the basement and I'd given my parents the equivalent amount of three cups of my blood each from the day's I'd taken it and stored it. I'd also taken a fair helping from Xion before our departure, leaving her to wait for my parents to wake with her wrist shown so they wouldn't try and kill her as quickly.

"Roxas… are you sure about this? I'll be dealing with Sora and I wont be able to do anything until Xemnas and Ansem get-"

"Axel. I trust you, and I'm not asking you to watch my back if you cant. I just want you to be here with me, so neither of us are worrying." he nodded as we walked hand in hand, Axel carrying both Chakrams in one hand and me carrying both Keyblades in one of mine.

I could feel my heart beat pounding louder as we got closer and closer to the large castle, surrounded by a large maze that Axel and I just hopped over, not bothering to worry about the shrubbery as we made a beeline for the castle.

"Do you remember where this hole you made was Roxas? I don't see anything really." I shook my head and let Axel's hand go, being too close to the castle for comfort.

"No I don't. We'll just have to make our own way in… either that or we could try knocking, I'm sure that'll get his attention."

"If we're thinking creative now Roxas a wrecking ball would make a nice sized entrance." I chuckled as we stopped, one hedge away from being directly in front of the high alabaster walls. "I say we take the north tower and work our way from there. We'll have to split up of course but-"

"Or we can try something a little more unique… and I'm sorry for what I'm about to say Axel." I gave him a smile and took a deep breath of air, forcing my chest and abdomen to swell as much as it could before letting it all out in a huge shout that I was positive they'd hear on the inside.

"Hey Sora! I've changed my mind! I love you too!" my face went red with the effort and I looked over at Axel with a bit of a shrug and apologetic look as he just started at me wide eyes and shocked.

"Really Roxas? Couldn't have thought of anything a little-"

"Roxas! I'm so happy you came back!" I was suddenly tackled by the brunette that looked just like me in so many ways, his head tucked on my shoulder and his shoulder under my armpit, making my arm stick up slightly with the Keyblades.

Axel's face went red with what I knew was anger and I suddenly felt way worse for making an entrance to the castle known that way. "Alright Sora… I need you to get off now, I have to talk with your master. Where is Xigbar?"

Sora moved back and looked up at me, his fists clenched in the front of my jacket as he stared at me with eyes that looked so much like mine and Xion's. "He's down in the northern basement. In the grand hall. I cant let you go in there Roxas. I love you too much. We have to stay together." he hugged me again and this time I turned to Axel to get him off.

"Alright Sora, knock it off. You know Roxas and I are dating." Sora just shook his head and I heard Axel growl before actually tossing his Chakrams down and prying the crying teen off of me. "I said knock it off! What the hell does that mean to you Sora! My mate, not yours."

"But you heard him! He loves me too! We have to be together." I let out a sigh and shook my head as I took a few steps away and looked back at him.

Axel was holding him around the waist with one arm and let out a sigh as he struggled to keep the brunette away from me and out of the way in general. "I'm sorry Sora. But I don't love you, at all really. I'm sorry that I tricked you, but I had to. Axel will take care of you now." Sora started screaming at me not to go away, and all I could think of was a child calling after their parent.

I walked through the small door Sora had opened when he came rushing out and I looked left and right, seeing a staircase leading up and one leading down. "Alright… down we go."

Taking a deep breath I turned towards the downwards steps and flit down a few levels, stopping myself for a second before flitting again and stopping at the base of two large double doors that were in the middle of the stairs. "Well there's still a down option. So I'm taking down."

I flit down another few hundred steps, then another hundred, then a final set before smacking straight into a large stone door. I bounced off the door and hit my back against the stairs I'd gone down. My head hurt for a split second where it'd smacked into the stone steps before the pain seemed to vanish and I raised my body, balancing my body on my hands and one leg I kicked out and smashed the doors in.

Once the dust and debris settled I walked through the doo,r into the large ballroom and noticed Xigbar seated on a large throne at the end of the hallway.

"It truly is a shame that the police showed up when they did all those years ago, of course because it was your house they were called to, so they were all vampires posing as police. I never got to finish what I started back then… I had such great plans for you Roxas, and for my dear sister and brother in law.

"You, were going to be so loved. Much more loved then you have been, I care so deeply for you Roxas. Its why I showed you my feelings that night. I was going to use their powers and I was going to rule the vampire world with you by my side. I was going to groom you into the perfect vampire, taking away your memories and building you anew.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out that way. But alas, here we are, you and me in this great hall built for kings, and my father is on his way with his eternal companion… ready to kill me for knowing that vampires can be so much more then their letting us. Don't you want to be one of the most powerful vampires in the world?" I clenched my fists tightly when he mentioned my parents and shivered when he mentioned that night.

"I hate you Xigbar. And I will never, ever even consider being around you in a million years- if you live that long. And you will never, touch my parents again. I'll kill you before-"

"As if. I know you've moved them, it doesn't take a genius to hear what Xemnas screams through the phone at you, if ones listening. Their probably close to where you've been for the last month, so that'd make it back at your old house… how quaint. You took them out of the safest place in the world for them to be in, and you give them four concrete walls and a bed most likely. Am I right Roxas?" I just stood there, both Kayblades in my hands as he stood up and took a step towards me.

I challenged his step with one of my own, making sure that he couldn't feel the fear I'd buried deep down, covering it with rage for the tall lanky man in front of me.

"Aren't you the cutest little pureblood ever? How are your cousins doing? Are they coming along as swimmingly as you are? Do they look and act at all like the filthy purebloods they were turned into?" I clenched my jaw tighter and started walking forward, readying myself to attack him if he moved towards me. "Your so cute when your angry… has Axel ever told you that I wonder. That makes me wonder so much, how much the two of you care about each other, obviously not enough for him to come here with you. He's upstairs holding a crying Sora like the good little lord vampire he is. I'd hate for his meager status to mean something to you but-"

"Shut the fuck up. You know nothing. And you talk too much. Leave my mate out of this, and fight me like the good little killer you are." I watched as his lips pulled up into a smirk and I started walking forwards again, a quicker pace then before.

"Fine… but I must warm you Roxas… I am the fastest vampire of them all… and my weapons are less then cordial." he turned back to his 'throne' and took two large guns off of the seat, they looked like wings, and like they shot some kind of crystal instead of bullets.

I kept my glare in place as he took a step forward before it felt like everything went into slow motion again. I watched with wide eyes as he rushed forward in a large arch, coming up behind me and raising his gun for a point blank shot.

Instinctually I flipped the Oblivion over in my hand and jabbed up, forcing his first gun to aim upwards and my second arm came around in an attack that he used his second weapon to block.

Time felt like it went into normal speed again and I watched in clear horror, seeing as the gun pointed upwards shot and the crystal bullet pierced the high ceiling, purple crystal growing around the entry point in a large pointed crystal.

"Don't worry… it doesn't kill purebloods… just kind of, freezes you." Xigbar gave me a smirk and I kicked out at him before slashing with both blades in my hands, forcing him back and away from me.

He yelled out with a joyous sound and I just grit my teeth together and rushed forward, deciding to attack if I wanted it done so badly.

"Common Roxas… did me talking about your precious lord vampire really make you want to fight that badly? If it's the fact that the two of you are mated I can easily change that! It'll just take a bullet and he'll be dead if you want."

"It doesn't kill purebloods… but I will!" I rushed forwards again, feeling time slow down as I struck at him again and again, his two guns locking themselves together like a shield.

"It wont work Roxas! Your doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different outcome! This is the definition of insanity!" I gave a smirk as I purposefully missed a swing and spun with the momentum to kick at his side. Hitting a rib I heard a harsh crack as it broke before spinning for a second time and smashing my Keyblade into the side of his arm, hearing something tear- most likely his jacket.

I felt the edge of my jacket caught and cursed myself for not taking it off before the fight. "I don't think you need this big heavy coat on. I wanna see that figure Roxas." before I really knew what happened he'd spun me around and ripped the jacket off, leaving me in my white button up t-shirt and black under shirt.

"Awe, more clothes… how upsetting." Xigbar rushed forward again and I blocked his first gun, kicking up with my left leg to block the second before jabbing at his torso with my Oblivion twice, noticing as his jacket started seeping blood.

I watched through the holes in his jacket as his skin healed itself almost instantly.

"Too bad Roxas… your stabs were too shallow… tentative, aren't you?"

"You talk too much." I flipped myself around, grabbing the back of his head with the back of my knee and tugging him down over the Oblivion, forcing it halfway through his body.

"Not my heart Roxas." I froze for a moment as I noticed where his gun was pointed: directly at my temple. "Goodnight."

I released him and moved to the far side of the room just before the shot sounded and I noticed a large Crystal standing six feet high where I had been previously.

With a slight growl I flit forward again and hooked one of his ankles, dodging several of his crystals. He snatched the back of my shirt and I felt and heard the fabric rip as I kept moving, leaving me in just my black tank top.

"We're getting there… but I assume I have another, three articles of clothing… that's three close range attacks for you Roxas. I mean, sure, I'll give you credit for being just as fast as me but…" he shot with his guns and I blocked the crystals from hitting me with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

I refused to listen to him talk, I gripped the thin chain on the handle of the Oathkeeper and started spinning it around by that, smirking when he stopped talking for a moment to gage my actions. "… You're never going to be as strong as-"

Amber eyes widened greatly as I flung the Oathkeeper forward, rushing behind him before it even hit home in his chest and I jabbed the Oblivion into his back, unable to help my smirk as the tips connected through the center of his heart, a thin veil of light covering both Keyblades.

"Outrun this you bastard!" I let him go and watched as he fell down, falling onto his back and pushing the Oblivion all the way through his Chest, allowing the Oathkeeper to fall free from his chest and clatter to the ground loudly.

I picked up the silver and white blade, glad that I'd used enough Light to fuse the tips together until he'd fallen back. I took my weapon and started walking back across the large throne room, grabbing my shirt and coat on the way, allowing the shirt to hang open without the buttons and just having the coat over my shoulders while I sat down, Oathkeeper in hand and glare on my face, watching Xigbar laying there on the ground, the intricate black, purple and blue key-shaped sword coming out of his chest, his back slightly arched off the ground because of the hilt.

It felt horrid sitting there in that chair, but a few of his Crystals had scraped passed my arms and legs, one getting the tip of my right ear, instantly crystallizing the areas so they felt cold as ice and stung horribly.

I was so tired as I heard footsteps coming down the several thousand steps that I didn't even notice that there were more sets of feet then I thought. I was expecting Axel, Xemnas, Ansem, Diz and Saïx, that's four- maybe five if Sora came down too.

My eyes widened as Axel came rushing down into the throne room, his eyes going to Xigbar right away before he looked over at me and flit over. It felt odd having him lean over me in the chair and press his lips to mine as more people piled into the throne room, but I returned the kiss just as feverishly. I felt his hand come up and brush against my left cheek and ear, feeling the pain and having to pull away with a wince.

"Roxas? What-oh, sorry. You alright?" I nodded as I reached up to touch my ear myself, feeling the crystal on my fingertips and pain in my ear.

"Roxas… you did it. How-"

"Dare you! What kind of dumb-ass kid did I raise? I mean: sure, I wasn't there for everything… but I'm sure I mentioned that whole 'fight or flight' thing hundreds of times! I think you owe us an apology." my eyes went wide hearing the voice. Axel's jacket being the only thing I could see.

My eyes moved up to Axel's for a moment and the smile on his face was so genuine that it could have broken my heart I was so happy, seeing that smile and hearing that voice within the same minute.

"Now dear… don't go getting mad at him, he did seriously injure a family member. I think some kind of punishment should be-"

I couldn't hold my limbs back anymore. I got up and flit around Axel in a moment. Pausing what must have been only a millisecond before rushing forward and wrapping my arms around my parents.

I'm positive that I was crying, there was no way that I couldn't be crying. The feeling of the arms wrapped around my shoulders was one I'd wanted for so long. I could almost feel my heart breaking as I buried my face in my moms neck, the small sounding chatter nothing but a buzzing in the back of my head as I thought all about everything that had happened over the last few months since I had become a vampire.

"You, are a wonderful, wonderful boy Roxas. Thank you so much." my mom's voice was so light and heavy at the same time in my ear that I felt like it was all a dream, like it was all a horribly wonderful dream.

"He's an idiotic knucklehead is what he is! Though, I suppose we wouldn't be awake if he wasn't. You really were stupid giving all that blood before you came here… what would have happened if we hadn't arrived when we did with your grandparents? Do you know what could have-"

"I know, but I wouldn't have let that happen again." I let my mom go and turned to my dad, seeing eyes even more blue then my own and a smile on his face.

"If you ever. Scare me like that again… you'll be grounded for the next thousand years. Do you understand Roxas?" his voice said serious but the smirk on his face said 'I'm just joking now give me a hug too, you small-fry'- a nickname I'd gotten used to when everyone started calling me his carbon-copy.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for a moment before letting him go with a smile, looking around the room and seeing Saïx and Diz trying to tug the Oblivion from Xigbar's chest.

I walked over and grabbed the hilt from Saïx, tugging it free in one go and turning to Ansem. "If he ever, comes near me again, in MY lifetime. I will finish the job and kill him. So I'd hide him better then the two of you hid my parents if I were you."

"Roxas. Stop threatening my father, I understand that-"

"You both don't actually. My life has been close to a living hell, because you didn't want to have to erase my memory again. Well you know what? I think I would have done better with remembering that night, if it meant loosing the truly bad memories of what happened. I'll see you both at home." I was so thrilled that they were alive and back, but I'd still spent so much time hating the fact that they died, I just wasn't sure if I could give up the fact that they _chose_ not to save me that night.

"Are you coming Axel?" I turned to the red head and he nodded before flitting over to me, looking at me for a moment before turning to my parents and bowing gently.

"A pleasure to see the both of you again." I didn't bother to wait for him to give them anymore pleasantries before just flitting up the stairs and out of the building.

Ó

I let out a sigh, curled up in Axel's lap on the chair in the living room, a cup of hot chocolate in my hands and Axel's warm touch massaging my head in slow relaxing circles, making me more tired then ever.

"I'm sorry getting all those crystals off was so painful Roxie… but you got a new piercing out of it." I couldn't hold in the laugh as he purposefully ran his tongue over the spot before kissing it gently.

"Yeah, too bad I didn't want piercing's on my arms and legs though. Your blood healed them, but they still hurt like hell." he just pouted as he rubbed my upper left arm where I'd been grazed by the crystal.

"I'm sorry… I should have gotten down there sooner then I did. Are you going to be-"

"I'll be fine Axel. You've asked me that every ten minutes for the past hour. I'm fine, its just like a bruise… do you know where Xion went? She was here when we got home."

"Yeah, went out with Sara. She didn't want to be here when your parents got back. And to be completely honest, if we weren't mates I'd be outta here too. You kinda dropped a bit of a bombshell on them."

I let out a sigh and put my head back down on his shoulder, feeling worse then ever for saying that and running away. Even if running away was the one thing I knew I always did.

The front door opened and I took a deep breath to calm myself as my parents, grandparents and extended family all filed into the living room, Reno and Tifa as well. Axel shifted so I could move into a 'more dignified' position on his lap or on the chair itself, but it had been my house for a month and I was going to be damn well comfortable in it.

"Roxas… we know this is hard for you to understand, but you see, when you were eight, there was only so much we could have done. We're only allowed to make you forget something and rearrange your thoughts once a year- it was usually after our family camping trip with the Terks. We didn't have enough power to wipe and create your thoughts. I'd take the memories away and your mother would put in the new ones.

"If there was anyway to have not put you through that we would have. But there is no way we could have wiped and rearranged your mind, and if we'd waited the year you would have only had a month of memories and a lame story as to why you couldn't remember a year." I looked at my parents before my eyes scanned the room.

"I don't want to talk anymore… I just want to forget everything. Why is it, I only forget what should never have been forgot?"

"We would have if we could have. But it was all my fault Roxas, don't be like this because-"

"But you didn't do anything! He basically killed me too! The two of you got to sleep it off for eight years, but I was stuck with the horrible agony of it all! Dreams I couldn't run from. I was so scared that I didn't sleep for almost half a year! Every time I put my head down I was scared that I was going to be pulled from my bed again and raped! Do you have any idea what that was like? Having to watch them bury what I thought were you, mourning over an empty grave and not talking for eight years! What were you going to do? Wake up in two years from now and just show up like you owned the place! I've been, so alone… and its because you didn't want to let me know that you were vampires."

The room was silent as I glared at my parents, no longer sitting comfortably in Axels lap as I glared at my parents, their matching blue eyes downcast.

There was a sharp pain on my ear that I'd decided to pierce and I spun around to Axel, a deep scowl that could have killed a puppy on his face. "Your parents are apologizing for all that you ass-hole. Stop being an emo will you? Its not like your life hasn't gotten better. You have loved ones in your life, right? Stop mentally abusing them because they made a mistake. It happens to everyone. Can we both at least agree that their not the ones responsible for doing it?" I nodded my head and Axel smiled.

"Alright… I don't mean to step on any toes but I'm going to it anyways. Everyone who isn't Cloud Arieth or Roxas: get out!" Axel lifted me up and stood up, giving me a smile before kissing my forehead and turning to the room filled with angry looking vampires.

Axel stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the room. "Now, I'm not a full pureblood, so I _really_ don't want to step on any toes, but…" he raised a hand up by his head and snapped his fingers making a small flame that was slowly growing to appear on the tip of his finger "…Get, out. Yes even you Xemnas and Ansem." the house slowly cleared, Axel being the last to leave through the front door.

I sat back down and curled myself into a small ball, looking at both my parents. "I'm sorry… its just, taking all this in, and accepting it all is really hard for me. So many years, and days passed. I really just hoped it'd be a hell I had to live with for eternity, but when Luxord said you were still alive, or capable of coming back, it hurt so much knowing that you'd been so close for all those years."

"Roxas… I'm sorry that we've missed so much, and that you've in turn missed out on a lot too. But… we really couldn't do anything."

I nodded my head before wiping my nose on my sleeve before looking up at them, four bright blue eyes looking directly at me with that parental love I hadn't felt in a while. "Just, promise it wont happen again."

They nodded and I couldn't help but smile, knowing that Axel was going to be on the Clock Tower waiting for me. "I hope you guys don't mind… but I've kind of already got a mate in Axel. Its kinda-"

"Xion explained everything to us in one breath when we woke up… also mentioned you with Xigbar at his castle. She's got a set of lungs on her for sure." I smiled and pulled my phone out before looking up at them quickly. "Would you guys mind if I call up Reno and Tifa, so we can all go out to dinner? There is a really nice place in The Land of Dragons, it has great ramen and sushi." my parents nodded with a smile and I hit Axel's name, raising the phone up to my ear.

The start of an eternity, the start of a love, the start of my family once again, I had my parents back, I had Axel, I had Reno and Tifa, and I had Balto it took eight years eleven months, and eighteen days, but my life had finally turned itself around enough to make me feel like I could do something good with my life.

**AN:**

**Axel: its done… and you made me leave the house? Why not have a wonderful Fluff ending with me and Roxie after a beautiful night of-**

**Roxas: where the fuck in the script does it say anything like that Axel? Your such a fucking perv.**

**Axel: and you still love me.**

**Cloud: thanks for bringing me and Arieth into it Elizabeth… but why didn't you put me with Tifa?**

**Roxas: She needed her to be Axel's mom. She doesn't play Final Fantasy so she wouldn't know. And she said there were cracking pairings at the beginning. She apologized in advance for that.**

**Tifa: I don't mind really… its just a script, kinda why its called acting.**

**Axel: can we get back to me? I didn't get my Chakrams until the last chapter! What the hell is up with that! Are you nuts Elizabeth Anne?**

**Roxas: ooooooohhhhh, her full name, she's scared now Axel… like you could hurt her.**

**Axel: I'll-**

**Sora: at least you we're a clingy cousin who was in love with Roxas… what's up with that part of the story anyhow Elizabeth? Do you hate me that much?**

**Shikamaru (from _Naruto_): its all her strategy. She needed someone to be madly in love with him for some of the parts, besides Axel of course.**

**Sora: but I'm not a whining brat! I'm better then that! I want a script change!**

**Axel: I need my Chakrams sooner! Elizabeth, give them to me sooner!**

**Roxas: holly shit Axel, you're a freaking dork. We're supposed to be thanking people and your thinking only about yourself!**

**Axel: fine! All together then… just read the lines on the script with no more adlib.**

**All: Thank you all very much for sticking with us for 7 chapters. We apologies for some of the unedited stuff and some of the errors missed in editing. Elizabeth greatly appreciates all the reviews and more would always be great! And if you could let Elizabeth know if her chapters are too long in general, that'd be great, her average Page Count is: 13.26pg./Chapter**

**Axel: hey, speaking of Elizabeth, where is she? isn't she usually in these things? She's usually stopping all the bickering.**

**Gaara: I'm taking her out for Ice-cream for finishing before her bedtime, this way we can have a sugar high when its time to sleep.**

**Axel: we wanna come! You cant leave us here alone! Take us with- *Door slams closed in Axel's face***

**Gaara: please read and review… or else I'll hold them in there until the next Fanfic they are needed for. *turns to Shika* Don't you think that'd be a good idea?**

**Shikamaru: of course it is.**

**Both: please review or we might kidnap Elizabeth too.**

**Me: uh… do I get a say in this?**

**Both: Nope!**


End file.
